


Saga's Adventure

by StealthSaga



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, pok
Genre: F/M, Furry, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthSaga/pseuds/StealthSaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a story about an Eevee who has lost it memories and is found by a person named Justin who saves his life on there adventurer they come across a person who joins in there adventure saga falls for one of her Pokemon. OCs! Has MA content on Chapters 14 and 15</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Faces

CP.1  
Author notes:  
This is my first Fanfic if you see bad spelling, bad grammar or anything that needs to be fixed tell me I don’t want that to stop you from reading. The story is going to be long from what I can tell. I will TRY to update at LEAST once a month if I don’t feel free to tell me and if I have no excuse than I’ll work harder but if work and college get in the way please bare with .

This is rated M for things like language that will happen later and maybe some lemon. At the start of each chapter I will tell you what is in the chapter with a WARNING. I will only use it for things like blood and gore, language, lemon, and other things along those lines. I will also tell you what the content involves being it human or pokemon.

I hope you enjoy this Fanfic and I hope there is more to come. Thank you and enjoy  
===============================================================  
New Faces  
The ground rumbled with thunders sound of stampeding Tauros. This strange creature embraces me from their bone crushing feet. When the rumbling subsided and the sound faded the strange creature released me from its safe embrace. The creature stood on its hind legs and looked down at me with a look of concern.

The creature had hair on the top of its head and some scruff on its face it wore cloth around it body and it had a bag on its back. I think the creature seamed tall from what I can tell. I have never seen any creature like this or at least from what I can remember. 

The strange creature toke the bag off its back and offered me some food. I know the creature just saved me but I don’t know if I should take its food I thought to myself. “Gerrr gerr” my stomach demanded for food. Not having any thing to eat for about two days and only drinking a little bit of water I cautiously approached the food. I was nibbling on the food when the creature started to rub my head in a pleasurable fashion. The strange Creature asked “hey little guy you got any where to go”? Shaking my head; the creature asked “you want to come with me and get some good food”? I nodded and was lifted up on the creature’s shoulders.

Up on his shoulders I could see that we were in a big field with a building in the distance. The field was full of many different breads of pokemon. There were none that were the same as him or I. Even thou the pokemon out here did not seem to even mind we were here. So this creature most have been was common to them.

I was sitting on the creature’s bag on its back it was rather large and seemed crammed full. It also had a sleek long black case with a strap keeping it on his back. The creature had two small red and white balls with a button in the middle on his waist. The creature’s items were like nothing I have ever seen. 

When we reached the house the creature yelled “Professor I found this Eevee out the in the field about to be trampled by Tauros.” There was no response to what we said. The strange creature then took me into another room with a Large stationary table in the on the far side of the room. There were many strange things sitting on it that were flashing.

From behind the table thing another strange creature arose with a pad and a stick looking thing. The creature started to rub the stick against the pad and mumblings. The creature that I was with told the professor what had happened in the field. The creature with the pad said “Justin are you sure that he is ok you might want to take him to nurse joy.” 

Justin put me down and grabbed the balls on his side and let out two creatures that were hard to make out at first. The first one was black with golden rings all around his body I recognized that it was an umbreon one of my evolved forms. The other one was blue and black. Black around his eyes feet and tail he was also had black ball like things coming form his head. He was blue on his hands top of his head and waist. Around his neck is gold and had silver bumps on his back paws.

Justin called the Umbreon Dusk and the other one Lucifer. “I’ll be back after I get ready than we will head off to the center you all get acquainted” he said as he left.

“So you’re an Eevee what’s your name” asked Lucifer with a playful tone.

“I umm… I don’t know my name” I said scared of this strange new place and pokemon.

“What you don’t know your name what’s wrong with you are you stupid or something” he teased.

“N no… I just don’t remember much my memories are kind of foggy. All I can remember are little fragments” I said looking at the tiled floor.

“So what do you remember?” said the Umbreon in a stern voice that kind of scared me.

“Well I remember waking up to a rumble at my home and a female yelling at me to run and when I left there were booms and crashing sounds than I blacked out” I said trying to remember everything I could.

“Did the voice call you by name?” he asked a little less stern in his tone but still kind of irritable sounding.

Did she, who was she, what happened, and who am I? All of these questions started to pop in my head. I tried really hard to remember replaying what I know in my head over and over. Tell I herd the same female voice in my head yell “SAGA RUN”.

“Saga” I said with a bit of confidence in my voice.

“Great my jobs done I’ll tell Justin.” He said with a slight sign of happiness but it did not seam to be at the sign of me remembering my name but that he was done with me. Dusk walked off in the same direction Justin had.

“I have two questions what are you and do the creatures understand us?” I asked puzzled.

Lucifer answered them more seriously than before “no the humans don’t understand us dusk can just use telepathy and I am A Riolu.”

“Ok let’s head out” Justin said as he entered the room.

“Well we will have to get better acquainted later” said Lucifer as he walked over to Justin. 

“So your name is Saga I’m going to take you to get checked out at the pokemon center follow me and stay vary close.” Justin said in a stern voice but with a smile on his face.

He did not put Lucifer or dusk back in their balls instead they were going to walk with us. Justin picked up his backpack and his sleek back case. He said some thing to the professor but out of ear shot. The professor than handed him a stack of paper that he put in a lather pouch in his pants. 

He walked over opened up the door to the city and said “lets go and you all stay close and don’t wander off people will steal you and use you for there own purpose against your will.”  
===============================================================  
END CHAPTER ONE


	2. City Spare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP.2  
> Authors notes:  
> Starting from were we left off enjoy these two were short the next ones will be longer I’m thinking like 3 to 4K words each. Give me your input. Probably by the time this is red I’ll have figured it out but who knows.   
> Warning: violence, language   
> I think that is all if you find something else tell me.

City Spare  
We set out down the long stair well from the professors into a place that some how looked dim and dreary in the middle of the day. It had structures that were at most four stories tall. They were covered in some kind of weird looking writing that Lucifer called graffiti. Compared to the area around the professor’s place the city was a pile of crap. The city looked like it was falling apart broken windows trash and ruble everywhere. From what dusk said this city was one of the worst in the region. There were also banners hanging everywhere with giant R on them and others with a volcano.

“Hey what are those things with the giant R and the volcano about?” I curiously asked.

“Those are from two groups called team rocket and the other team magma. About two years ago most groups like them started looking for more power and land. The groups started to fight each other in petty squabbles that soon turned into them recruiting people that once hated them. The people joined to protect there homes and land. Eventual there was war between the groups. They started to take over little regions like this one. Regions like this one formed groups to protect themselves. The groups were eventually stomped out by the big groups.” Dusk snarled with hatred that sent shivers down my spine.

“Not to get in your business but how has this war affected you?” I hesitantly asked.

“You’re right it’s none of your damn business.” He snapped as he glared at me that made me want to go run, hide, and never come out but the city was no more inviting.

“I I I’m… sorry I didn’t mean…” I partly got out when he glared at me again and approached “leave me alone and stay out of my business or you won’t make it long in our loving little group.”

“Don’t take it personally I don’t know the story either but I’m guessing it’s not good” Lucifer said trying to comfort me.

The rest of the trip I kept far enough away from dusk with out going far from Justin’s sight. Lucifer kept to him self after trying to comfort me did not work. He also looked to be on edge given the situation and the atmosphere around the group. Justin had no clue what was going on but could tell by the snarls and things that it was not good. It seemed to be Dusks normal because he didn’t do anything. It seems like he would not have let Dusk hurt me from the look he gave dusk.

After a long silent trip for what seemed like forever we reached a building that had a faded red roof and a neon sign that said pokemon center. When we entered a lady behind a desk greeted us. She had a smile on her face that seemed so inviting. Justin picked me up and put me on the counter.

“Can you give this little guy a check up make sure he is ok?” Justin politely asked

“Certainly can I have his pokeball?” she said stretching out her hand  
“He is not my pokemon I have not tried to catch him yet I just wanted to make sure he was ok before I tried.” Justin said with a look of concern 

“That’s perfectly fine I’ll just take him to the back.” She said with a warm smile on her face.

She picked me up and put me on a cart, she than pushed it down the hall thru double doors into a room with I big machines with little suction cup thing. She put the little suction cup thing on me and turned on the machine. The machine seemed surprisingly quiet for its size. After about ten minuets she took the suction cups of me.

“Hum this is odd you seem fine but your brain waves seem to be quite erratic.” She puzzlingly said

She took me back in to the main room where Justin and the others were eating. Justin got up and came over to the counter still swallowing the food in his mouth.

“Nurse Joy so is he ok?” Justin asked just as the food had gone down.

“Well his vital signs are ok he has no internal damage and is in perfectly fine physical condition. His brain wave thou were acting very erratic like it is under a large amount of stress. It could be because he was scared but I have never seen it act like that. Could be nothing but keep an eye on him.” Nurse Joy said with the same smile on her face.

“My Umbreon said something about him having trouble with his memories but that they were coming back. It did not sound that server.” He said with a concerned look.

“Like I said don’t get to worried he seamed fine. If he still has troubles take him to a Pokemon Center somewhere with better equipment ours works but is out dated.”

Justin than took me over to where they were eating and offered me some food. The food smelled great and was not the hard food he offered me last time this looked cooked. It was some kind of meat and some vegetables. After we ate we went out to the court yard.

“So saga you ready for a fight if Lucifer wins you will be captured if you win you can do as you please. How does that sound?” Justin said with an excited voice

Shocked I had no clue what to do I don’t remember my moves or how to use them. Lucifer walked over to the other side of the field with Justin and got in a fighting stance. I knew that I was at a disadvantage to Lucifer because he was a fighting type and I was normal. I still would rather fight Lucifer than Dusk because I think Dusk might kill me.

“Ok Lets begin Lucifer you know what to do start out with a force palm.” Justin seamed to say so calmly.

Crap I don’t know what to do. I better remember some moves quickly or I'm done. I thought blacking out the world around me and Lucifer who was now rushing me with a glowing blue palm. Well I might not know how to fight but I can dodge. When Lucifer got two steps away I did a side step so quick that even surprised me. I did not have time to question it because Lucifer was using it again even closer this time. Having no time to think I kept doing the same thing but it was tiresome. Lucifer seamed to be going full steam. I need to remember some moves and quick or I will be wrecked.

“Lucifer use quick attack” Justin said just loud enough to hear.

Lucifer came at me with twice as fast as he was before but the glow around his palm was gone. No time to side step I jumped as high as I could but I was not quick enough. Lucifer hit my hind legs and made me do two flips before I slammed my back against the ground. Getting hit by the move jolted my memory I knew that move now all I got to do is the same thing that he did. It would be more powerful for me given my type.

“Lucifer keep doing the same thing” I could hear Justin say.

This could be a win or lose situation but I am going to try and charge at Lucifer with the same move. I just hope I’m stronger. Lucifer started to charge me from the other side of the field slightly slow than last time. The use of so many movies was tiring him. I started to rush him as well but at a much slower speed. Come on I need to use the move I need to pick up speed. Knowing I was not going to do it in time so I tried to side jump out of the way. I was not fast enough and he it me in the side sending me rolling against the ground.

“Good job Lucifer he is almost done for use force palm” Justin seemed to be cheering.

Justin was right I did not have much left in me I had to get this move to work. Lucifer seamed to be pumped and started to rush me. I run at him again but this time going slightly faster using that speed I pushed my self off the ground into the air jumping over Lucifer who trip in the dirt trying to shift to follow me. While he was down I tried again this time at a good speed and I kept picking more of it up. By the time Lucifer got up I hit him with the top of my head.

“Woo I think he Just used quick attack and turned it into a stronger headbutt. This just got more interesting.” Justin said with shock and excitement in his voice.

My move hit Lucifer in the gut which seemed to knock the air out of his lungs. Lucifer got back up with rage in his eyes which is good for me because it means he is more likely to make a mistake. Hitting him also left me with other little jolts of memory of moves I know. From what I remember I know headbutt, quick attack, sand attack, and endure.

“Lucifer try and use high jump kick if you want it’s a risk if you miss you going to hurt yourself.” Justin said concerned.

Lucifer jumped at me with his foot extended. When I saw my opportunity to get under him I used quick attack to get there quickly. Lucifer hit the ground hard it looked like it took a lot out of him. Lucifer slowly got back up with the look of rage gone replaced by the look of defeat but he kept on fighting.

“You can give up Lucifer You look beat theirs no shame.” I said trying to be nice but Lucifer seemed to just get angry from what I said.

He started to rush me with a quick attack with out an ordered. I rushed him like I did last time but with the knowledge of how to use the move. This time I pick up the speed to do damage. Like Last time I hit him with my head. We both got knocked back from the impact. I landing on my back sliding and Lucifer on his side passed out.

“Wow good job saga you won. Come one lets go and get you both healed.” Justin said not even sounding angry but sad.

When we went in to the Pokemon Center nurse joy took Lucifer’s ball and I to the back were she gave us medicine and checked out. After we were done she gave Justin back Lucifer’s ball and placed me on the counter.

I followed Justin outside were he let Lucifer out of the ball. 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you Lucifer.” I said looking at the ground.

Lucifer came over to me and gave me a hug and said “it’s all in good fun done fret over it we can still be friends.” 

“So I guess this is good bye little guy” Justin said sounding sad. 

“WHAT? BUT But I I don’t want to go! Don’t leave me.” I was shocked and sad. 

Justin began to walk off with Lucifer and Dusk when he said “you’re free to do as you please have fun in you endeavors I hope we meet again” 

Behind the Pokemon center was the forest and everywhere else was the city but I was at a lost at what to do so I just sat here sad and alone… Again.  
END CHAPTER 2 ===============================================================


	3. The Gruesome city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3  
> Author’s notes:   
> From this point on I will make bigger chapters sorry if they were to short sorry if they get two long. Well let’s see what happens to saga. I’m sure you can guess if not well read on. Enjoy   
> Warnings: language, violence,  
> And I think that’s all again tell me otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter .3  
> Epilogue will 3k words I guess that’s good I'm not sure. Some feed back on a great on the number of words should use. I hope you enjoyed this part the next part will be up soon (I hope)

The Gruesome city  
Well the city did not look to inviting but the last time I was in the woods I went hungry. Now that I remember my moves I think I could find my way thru the city hopefully find the professors again. Maybe I can catch up to Justin and the other and stay with them. Besides Sitting hear is getting me no where and nothing but depressed. 

Now all I have to do is remember which way they set off to. Having been setting there for about an hour out of fear and depression I have forgotten which way we got here. Well the only way out of here would be left, right or strait the Pokemon center is behind me and the other directions are buildings. So I think they went strait but I’m not 100% but theirs no use sitting here. Setting out was difficult because of the fear of what was in the unknown city depths. On the way here I did not really pay that much attention do to conversation and being scared out of my wits.

When I did set out it was not so bad do to the nice area around the pokemon center. As I got further into the city the niceness dissipated into strange looking people and sounds. The cries of pokemon could be herd from down dark ally ways.

Foot steps of strange people started stomping around me from them rushing to where they needed to be. “OW” Not caring that I was there people would keep stepping on me or kicking me to the side because I was in the way. No one stopped when they herd my cries of pain some people even tried to kick me again cause of it. The ally ways looked empty and not full of stomping feet but still dark. On the other hand there were no cries coming from it.

What is wrong with these humans why are they so mean? Justin might have thought things thru or good with pokemon, but in reality was a dream to be around rather then those people. Why did I fight back why did I try to win? Going back into my depressed slum I walked down the ally with my dirty, wet, and stomped on tail between my legs and looked at the ground. In retrospect sight that was not smart.

“Hey look fresh pray. Ya ya looksss delishhhh.” Voices were saying in the shadows. “ssso little one why are you in our territory.”

“I umm… I didn’t mean to I’m so sorry I’ll be leaving.” I barely got out trying to back out into the crowded street when I hit something scaly.

“Leaving sssso ssssoon? Kehehehehe” the scaly creature said.

When I looked it was an Ekans, Sevipers, and two big Arboks. They where blocking my path looking at me with hungry eyes. There was about 10 of them. Crap what do I do I’m going to be lunch. Things just go from bad to worse. But they all seem to be blocking the way I came thru maybe theirs a way I can get away from them deeper in the ally. Not the best plan but it that or fight and lose. I started to try and back up and run away.

“Hey where you going that waysss a dead end. Won’t you join use for diner we would love to have you?” One of the Ekans said with a slurp.

“So I guess you are the leader’s right hand man” I said smirking to my self.

“Making jokessss at a time like thisss? Not really that sssmart.” He said sounding angry 

“Might as well right I mean I’m small I don’t have much of a chance. I think I’m only big enough for one of you to even get full from but that’s not my problem. I’m probably going to go to one of the Arboks But the question is which one” I say trying to turn them against each other,

“Kehehehehehe trying to get usss to fight each other trussst me good effort but othersss have tried thissss were not dumb so don’t insult us ssso.” He said sounding irritated

“Your right you seem like an intelligent lot.” I said as calmly as possible still trying to furret my way out of the situation.

“Aww thanksss for the compliment be you’re still going to die.” He said before started to sliver at me.

“HOLY CRAP LOOK AT THAT FAT DELCATTY” I yelled in a last ditch effort before turning tail and running away. “Looks like I found out my ability it run away guess it helps in situations like these.” I mumbled to myself

“A what.” They said as they all looked.

“Holy crap that worked Maybe I gave them too much credit. Hee hee.” I said to my self sprinting as fast as I could letting out little chucks.

“FUCK the little ssshit tricked usss and is making a brake for it.” The leader yelled at the snakes. “After him he could find a way out.” The leader demanded while spewing profanity.

“O man o man I got to find an open door, a hiding spot or a brake in the wall.” I said to my self between huffs and puffs.

“GET back here you little shit.” I could here them yelling at as they slithered after me.

“Err cling clang.” The sound of a metal door opening and a trash can lid being rattled. There was someone taking out there trash. I need to get thru that door before it closes. Maybe a move could help maybe I could get there before it closes if I use quickly attack? Using the move to pushing my self to go twice as fast I got thru the door with only the hairs of my cream tipped tail caught. The door slammed right in the face an Ekans who was yelling profanity at me. 

Woo I was safe away from the snakes that wanted to eat me. Now all I had to do was find my way out of this new strange place. I saw people I don’t know what kind of people. Were they like Justin helpful and loving, or where they like the people on the street who would hurt me if I was in there way. I did not want to find out I just wanted to do was get away. So it’s on the first floor if this was the only door in and out I will have to find a window or something.

I started to creep my way thru this strange place. It was dark and the person that opened the door seamed to move on to another room. I stood there for a few seconds to let my eyes adjust. When they did was not pitch black but was low visibility. I started to walk around the room looking for some kind of way into a different one. The more I looked around the more I got lost. The size of this room is either large or I’m walking in circles. Man what rotten luck. I stopped to see if I could hear anything with these big ears of mine. “Tik tak tik tik” The sound of small creatures skittering around. 

“Hello can you help me find a way out.” I whispered hoping that they were close enough to hear me.

“Trespasser why are you here.” One of them said from the shadows

“I was about to be eaten by the Giant snakes outside. Can you help me?” I said trying not to sound irritated about them hiding in the shadows. 

“You’re a lucky one they normally catch us Rattatas.” He said sounding angry.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Can you show me the way out that’s not the ally.” I said trying to sound sympathetic.

“Sorry to tell you no you’re in our home and we would love some fresh food.” He said trying to sound menacing

“WHAT… I… I don’t want to fight please just help me get out of here and I’ll never bother you again.” I said stuttering out of surprise 

Three small Rattata came into view they seamed to be much smaller and skinnier than normal. “Ooo come on you should be as big as I am but your half my size. Just let me by before I get angry.” I said trying to sound intimidating.

“Well we have numbers let’s see how you fair. Wehehehe.” They said drooling.  
The Rattata that was talking leapt at me with his fangs glowing. I stepped to side then headbutted him. I hit him in his side making him slide hitting something in the darkness that made things on it move and rattle. The impact of the object seamed to make him faint. The other two looked at each other with concern than mumbled something to one other. “So are you guys going to help me OR are you both going to get wrecked” I irritably said. The two than turned tail and ran. “Hhu no help this is going to be a long journey. I wonder if it’s really worth it. I probably could have found a place to live good food supply possibly even some friends in the woods. Well it two late to turn back now.” I said to myself.

The sound from all the banging and crashing from the Rattata hitting the counter drew the person that was here into the room. Not knowing what kind of person he was I tried to hide. Ooo no where can I hide what do I do. Maybe I can make a brake for it thru the now open door but then what? I said trying to look for a place to hide but with little luck. It looks like the open door is my only option. The person was looking for me and left the door to what looked like a living room. So I tried to make a dash for it but with little luck. Picking up speed was hard because of the slick tile floor in this room. When I tried harder at picking up speed I slipped and fell making a thud sound loud enough that the person could hear it.

“Hey you little trespassing scavenge get out of here.” The man yells while grabbed a long stick with bristles looking things on the end (broom). He started swing it at me. I got low to the ground and started to try to go fast as I could. When I got off the tile and hit the carpet I went full sprint. To where? I didn’t have a clue as long as I was out of his reach. With a second to look around the room I saw windows and a door on other side of the room. The windows were open but the door was closed. I sprinted towards the windows jumping up on the furniture and leapt toward the open window. When I did I felt something grab me by the tail. “Gaaaaa that hurts STOP.” I snarled snapping at the hand. The person walked over towered the door opening it and throwing me into the street yelling “get out of her you mangy peace of shit.” 

My side slammed against the road. I struggled to stand from the impact but when I finally did get on my feet there was a loud sounds and light coming at me. “Oooo crap I’m going to be hit” I took off as fast as my soar tiered legs would take me. I just got out of the way in time. If my tail was not under my legs it would have been run over. 

When I got to the side walk I stopped and took a rest. “What’s wrong with these people and pokemon? Where am I? No mater how far I go I just kept getting more questions and more beaten up.” I mumbled looking at the ground sulking to myself. “Might as well try to see if I remember the area I am in” I hopelessly said. Looking down the ally I could see that this one was not a dead end it would lead to a road. On the other side were the steps up to the professor’s place. Should I go down the ally and risk another encounter or go down this long street that is full of more stampeding people. Well the ally is a strait shot its pretty large and if I encountered a small number of enemies I could probably get away. Well it seams better than being stomped to death. 

I started down the ally but this time with more confidence in my step, face, and eyes. I got about half way down the ally when I herd “hey kid your in the wrong place turn back and leave.”

“I’m just passing thru I need to get to that building please let me pass I mean you no harm I don’t want any of your food or things. I just want to find someone” I said with a calm normal voice.

“Sorry to burst you bubble kid but your not getting thru. Those are my orders. Now turn around before I get mad kid.” The unknown figure said

“Look here SER I don’t know who you are what you are but I’m passing thru here whether you like it or not. We can keep this to our selves or you could pick a fight. I’m in no mood to put up with any more stuff today!” I said snarling trying sound intimidating so that he would try not fighting me.

“Well kid you got a fight on you hands but if you beat me there’s no saying my friends won’t come out and finish you off.” The figure said emerging from behind a dumpster.

The Pokemon was and Electrike he was no more a kid then I maybe a year older. I was about 10 mouths old from what I can remember “so you’re security but you’re so young why can’t we be friends?” I asked trying to win him over 

“Hey I’ll make you eat them words kid I’m old enough” he yelled when he started to rush me.

The Electrike was an eclectic type and had the speed to prove it. He is much faster than I am I have got to out power him. He was closing in when so I used endure which seemed like a waist because his quick attack was not very powerful. “Hum I can hit harder than that next time he rushes me I'm going to rush him back like I did with Lucifer.” I said under my breath. When the Electrike turned around and came at me I rushed him with my head down. Like planed I hit I'm much harder than he hit me. I sent him sliding against the ground. But he did not fall over he was sliding on his feet. It looked like he had not learned because he tried to do the same thing. I rushed him right back with the same plan. I did not see the sparks coming off him until he hit me sending me toppling backwards. The sparks making my fur stand on end I was just lucky that I was not left with paralysis. The move left me with little power. I could probably only take one more of them even one of his quick attacks would leave me weak. He had me backed against a wall.

“Please I can’t fight any more I'm done you win.” I got out between pants.

“That’s two bad maybe you could should have thought of that before hand. This is where your life ends kid.” The Electrike said with a gruesome smile on his face.

“Stop please there no need for this. Don’t let this city get to you. Killing me will solve nothing. All killing me will do is make you have a guilty conches. PLEASE STOP” I said pleading for my life.

“NO MORE TALK YOU DIE!” he said foaming at the mouth.

The Electrike rushed me again this time I jumped into the air and pushed off the building with my hind legs landing behind him. He’s faster than me I can’t out run him I need to win or he’s going to kill me. I used sand attack when he turned around making it harder for him to see me. He gave me a leer that caught me off guard. Then he than shot more sparks at me luckily his aim was off. I than hit him with another quick attack and headbutt But afterwards I found it hard to move. He had given me paralysis. I was done for. I need to get away while I still had mobility. The paralysis left me slower and at times I couldn’t even move. If I can’t get away soon he would gain back his sight and I would be done for. “I know you running you won’t get far my static ability has most likely gotten you. Hahahaha.” He was right I was done for what could I do but put up what little fight I had left. He quickly gained his sight back and started to rush me again. I was barely ready to endure the hit me. When he hit me it took everything but a sliver of energy out of me. The move put me on the on my back against the corner of the building and the ground.

“Well kid any last word before I end your life.” He said with an evil grin on his face looking down at me with his foot above my throat.

“P…le….as...e…do…n’t” was all I could muster to say.

The Electrike than pushed his paw down on my neck with great force with an evil grin. “Hahahaha you’re going to die” he was yelling before I passed out

My ability to breath was slightly back. I was in and out of consciousness hearing the sound of fighting. The fight seemed much large maybe 6 or 7 pokemon yelling, snarling and cursing.   
“Saga…...” was the last thing I herd whispered to me before I completely blacked out.


	4. Eva and Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter .4  
> Author’s notes:  
> I’m going to try something new it is a prospective switch. This one will be from Saga’s view to Lucifer’s View than back to Saga. Tell me if you like it. (I know it not a new concept just something I'm trying). Enjoy.   
> Warning: violence, language. Again tell me if their is more to be added.

Eva and Grace  
“Beep… Beep… Beep” was the noise I herd when I gained consciousness. I tried to open my eyes but couldn’t do to a blinding light pointed at my face. My body was also in excruciating pain, it even hurt to breath. Wait I can breathe! Where…where am I?! “Beepbeepbeepbeep” the noise quickened as I started to freak out. I tried to move to get the light out of my eyes so I could see where I was. The pain shooting thru my body increased the more I tried to move. “GAAAAAAAA the pain” I cried out in agony. I can’t move. The increased beeping and my cries of pain attracted a person to my room.

“Whoosh, boom” was the sound of the door being thrown open. “Hey little guy don’t move its ok. I'm here to help you recover. Just lay still and I’ll give you some pain medicine.” A women’s voice said. There was a prick in my side then a slight burning sensation. “Ok little guy it should start to work in a few minuets in the mean time I’ll go get the people that brought you here” the lady said before leaving the room.

Who saved me? This place does not seem like the pokemon center I was in before. Where am I? I was thinking to my self when the door opened. “Hey Saga how are you? I was told that you were severely hurt but that you would survive. I’m glad your ok.” The voice said sounding very said and ashamed. The person moved the light from my face. My eyes had to adjust to the lighting in the room.

“There did that help?” the figure asked just before he came into my view. “Justin is that you? Are you the one who saved me?” I asked. “I’m sorry Saga I can’t understand you. I'm also very sorry that I left you alone in the city it was a dumb thing to do. It’s my fault that your hurt and in pain.” He said tears welling up in his eyes “I brought Lucifer back here with me if you two want to talk I’ll go and get the nurse.” Justin said leaving the room wiping his face.

“Hey Lucifer hows it going?” I said trying to act casual. 

“Hey buddy I'm doing much better than you. You’re lucky you know that if you had been in some other part of the city I would not have seen you. You could have died what were you doing?” He said sounding concerned.

“You’re the ones who saved me? Well it figures the rest of that city was full of crazy people and pokemon. Well the reason I went into the city was to look for you guys. I did not want to go back into the woods. Last time I was there I nearly starved to death. When Justin found me my life improved. When he left me there all alone I was scared and confused.” I told him. “Why… why did he leave me there? I thought he liked me and wanted me to be his pokemon.” I asked confused and upset.

“Well that is why you and I fought so that he could catch you so you could be part of the team.” When you won he could not catch you because you were still to strong. When he said you can do as you please he thought you would tag along. When you didn’t follow he thought that you went back into the woods and started a new life. We never thought that you would come into the city after us.” Lucifer told me

“Uggggg” I grunted while trying to sit up. “Seems like the pain medicine kicked in. Hahahaha. Ow it hurts to laugh.” I said trying to lighten the mood “So what happened after I passed out?” I asked out of curiosity. 

“We had to fight. Dusk and I fought 6 Manectrics and two Electrikes.” He said with a smirk.

“Can I get details please?” I said trying not to sound irritated at his bluntness. 

“Well it went like this.” He started

“We left the house going to pick up some things before we left the region with the professor. On our way down the steps I saw some fighting in the ally across from the professor’s. When we reached the side walk I took a peak to see what it was all about. It was you. You were on your back and the Electrike was about to put his foot on your neck. I sprinted down the ally as fast I could to stop him. About the time I got there you were passed out” I said

 

Prospective switch to Lucifer 

I ran up to the Electrike Hitting him in the back of the head with a force palm. The Electrike Slammed against the wall letting go of Sagas throat. I pinned him to the wall hitting him with three more force palms. When he went limp I threw him against a trash can. A loud “bang” echoed thru the ally and into the street.

“Lucifer why did you just run off? Justin asked sounding angry. SAGA!” Justin yelled running over to his passed out body. The sound from the trash can and Justin yelling attracted the Electrikes friends.

“Dusk I'm going to need help.” I yelled.

“Humph like I would leave them all to you anyway. If I did you would be left in the same state as Saga” Dusk Barked back with a satisfied grin 

An Electrike and a Manectric came after me the rest Dusk took care of. The Electrike came at me first. I did a quick side step avoiding its quick attack. I hit it with a force palm in the side knocking it out. When I looked at how Dusk was doing he had taken out four of them only the leader was left and he was on his last leg.

The Manectric was not as young and naive as his young counter part. He knew I was a physical attacker so he shot bolts of lightning at me. Lucky for me there were plenty of things to hide behind. Every thing I did hide behind something it was decimated by his lightning. “Good god man how many of them lightning bolt things you going to miss with Hahahaha.” I said mockingly at the hopes of drawing him closer. He responded with another lighting bolt. This time it hit me sending me toppling backwards. It was not super powerful do to him using up so much energy shooting all the electricity at me. “He stopped shooting I think he is out now I rush him.” I said to myself I used a quick attack that hit him square on. When he hit the ground I ran up to him and finished him off with a force palm. His body jolted against the ground his. breathing slowed and he closed his eyes.

“Ok Dusk my two are knocked out how... are… you.” I started to say when I looked over at Dusk sitting there watching me.

“What took you so long? I finished mine off like ten minuets ago. By the way congratulation on that defeat he was much stronger than you.” He said as he laughs out loud.

“This is no time to be laughing Sagas in trouble.” I angrily said.

“Don’t get bent out of shape Justin as taken him to the professor. And watch your tone with me” Dusk said going back into his regular grumpy mood 

Prospective switch to Saga

“At the professors Justin asked the professor for a flight back to the Johto region. We are in the nicest city of Johto by the way. Justin also used the money he got from the job from the professor to buy medicine that would keep your wounds from bleeding out and to ease your pain. We flew here where Justin registered all of us into the Pokemon center.” Lucifer finishing his story taking a deep breath

“I'm so sorry that I put you thru that. I'm also sorry if you were hurt. I still have one more question. How long have I been out?” I asked him feeling depressed for getting my friend hurt.

“Don’t look so down everything is ok I'm fine and Dusk is well Dusk what more to be said Hahahaha. Justin feels like crap and with good reason.” He said while smiling that made me feel slightly better.

“Again are extremely sorry for making you worry and postpone your journey” I said trying to smile back.

“Errrr” was the sound of the door opening. Justin, Dusk and a nurse walking in.  
“Hey Saga I brought Dusk anything you want to say to me go ahead and tell him he’ll tell me?” he said bracing him self for an earful.

“Well I would like to be part of your team for one. Second thank you for assisting in saving my life…… again” I said looking off the bed onto the floor. “Lastly I would like it I did not have to be in one of those little ball things If that ok. If it is a problem feel free to capture me.” I finished.

Things were silent for a few moments while Dusk Telepathically told him what I had said. “What is that all are you not going to chew me out for leaving you there at the pokemon center or… or for not coming back for you? Come on at lease tell me off a little I feel like I disserve it” he said baffled.

“Well umm… Don’t do it again” I said trying to sound angry but failing. “I also want to thank you for using the money you got from you job to keep me alive. That makes up for almost anything you could have done to me” I finished.

“Ok if you say so. And believe me I’ll never leave you again. About the pokeball thing I’ll work something out so that you don’t need one. Maybe I’ll get you a collar or something." He said smiling at me.

“So is the love fest done can I leave now, back rooms pokemon centers bum me out” he said trying to sound nice.

“One last thing Dusk” I told him on his way out.

“Ya what is it” he said sounding irritated

“Thank you for your help I would be dead if not for your help” I said lovingly to irritate him.

“What ever” he said leaving the room

“So is everyone up to speed does anyone else need to say anything?” Said the nurse

“Ooo umm… no mama I'm sorry that we kept you from you work” Justin said stepping out of the way

“Ok well he is going to need to get some exercise so you need to start taking him out daily starting after I check him out. He should be here at least two more days so we can make sure that he will make a full recovery.” She said messing with a computer.

“Yes mama so how long will it take for you to be done with the computers?” He asked

“Hum what I'm very busy I’ll bring him out when I done. Now go wait in outside your distracting.” She demanded without taking her eyes off the screen.

Justin walked out of the room quietly waving goodbye mouthing the words I’ll see you outside. We were there for about thirty minutes before the nurse got up and started to check me out. She would push on spots and see my reaction. After about fifteen minutes of pain she gave me another shot. “This is weaker dosage were going to ease you off of the medicine until you can walk without it.” She said smiling at me. I had no clue what she was talking about but the pain was leaving but still slightly their. “Ok let’s get you out of this room and out into some fresh air.” She said with the same smile on her face. Pushing me out into the hall her smile seemed too fade when she encountered actual people. She seemed to prefer pokemon over people. “Ok here you are.” She said setting me down outside. She was extremely careful not hurting me when she picked me up and put me down. “Have a nice day” she said going back inside.

“Hey Saga ready for your walk?” Justin said sounding way too enthusiastic.

I looked at him with blank stare. “Ooo ya lets stretch this soar body moving”

Justin gave the same look back at me “talking to you guys is like I’m talking to myself. I wish I could understand you guys. Huh. So I think we should go to the park beside the center.”

Justin and I walked thru a court yard full of people that looked to be like trainers. Some of them seamed much younger than Justin. There ages seemed to go from the age twenty and up. There were many battles going on with many strange pokemon. People did not seem to want to battle us, guess it’s because Justin was with an injured Eevee.

The weather was warm with a cool breeze. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun was in the west. I'm guessing it’s about 7 in the afternoon. The park had many wild pokemon flying scampering and crawling about. 

We walked for about an hour before I had to stop and rest. The sun was setting and people were leaving the park. Things were quiet, except for the few battles that seemed to be winding down. This city seemed to be much more peaceful and well off than one would think. I’ve got the feeling than it will not last for to long. 

After sitting there for about thirty minuets we started on our way back to the pokemon center to call it a day. “So Saga how are you feeling did the walk stretch out any of those tensed up muscles?” Justin asked looking down to see my reaction.

“Ya I feel slightly better but still sore.” I said wagging my tail that was no longer looked mangled and broken.

Justin gave me a smile and said “I’ll take that as a yes. I am glad that the walked help we will do it every day. Maybe tomorrow Lucifer will tag along.”

“Ooo god what happened?” a ladies voice yelled from behind us. When I looked back she was bent over a splotch of blood. It looked and smelled fresh.

“Mama is that you blood? Are you ok?” Justin asked with great concern.

“No I'm not bleeding I'm ok but something seems to be hurt pretty badly” the lady said looking for an injured pokemon.

Her gaze stopped in my direction. I looked behind me to see if there was something there but there was nothing. “What?” I asked

“Ser your Eevee’s leg it’s bleeding.” She said with a gasp

When I looked at my leg it had a puddle of blood beside it. “Saga your stitches have come apart. We need to hurry and get you back to the pokemon center.” Justin said picking me up 

“Can I come with you?” the lady asked as she started to follow before could Justin said anything

Justin did not respond. He started to go full sprint towards the pokemon center. The women started to run after. When we got to the pokemon center I was handed off to the same nurse as before. I was taken back to the same room and placed on the bed when they gave me some kind of medicine that made me feel loopy.

“What happened?” she said sounding angry

“I… umm… well don’t really know. It must have happened when we were walking or when he jumped off the bench” Justin sadly said

“You need to be careful. And who is she.” She said still sounding angry.

“Who?” Justin asked looking around

“Me.” the lady from the park said standing in the corner behind Justin out of my view.

“Ooo umm… I have no clue who she is.” Justin said staring at her.

“Well who are you?” The nurse said irritated 

“I’m the girl who saw that his Eevee was injured.” She said barely above a whisper 

“Well think you. So why are you all still here I have work to do go wait in the hall” the nurse said before coming over to me. Justin Left the room first letting me get a good look at the girl in the corner. The girl was holding an Eevee to her chest. The girl was shorter than Justin. She had long brown hair she and had no backpack or any equipment on her.  
The Eevee was slightly bigger than me a big bushy tail eyes that seemed to sparkle and a lovely cream mane. That was all I could make out before they left the room.

About five minutes after they left I could feel the medicine kick in. the medicine did not knock me out but made me feel tingly. After about another 5 minutes she was done and called Justin back in to get me. 

“Ok I'm done patching him up he can stay with you in your room tonight but bring him back in the morning for a check up and some medicine.” The nurse said before shooing us off.

When we got in the hall the lady was there. She was leaning against the wall and the Eevee still against her chest. “Ok Saga two things first, this is Eva and her Eevee Grace. Second, they will be staying with us at the hotel. They don’t have enough money to stay in there own room and the pokemon center is full. There our guest.” Justin said smiling at me.

“Why did you tell him that is he mean or something?” Eva asked 

“Ooo no umm… well as far as I know he’s not. I have not had him for very long but as far as I can tell he’s great. The Umbreon in the room thou is a complete asshole so I would just leave him be. And keep any pokemon from messing with him.” Justin said

Justin carried me tell we got outside. It was dark outside now and there was barely anyone around. Eva put down Grace down as well. Justin and Eva walked ahead of us talking about what happened to me and asked each other questions about one another.

“Umm… hey… hey there” Grace stuttered

“Ooo umm… hi” I shyly said back

“Whats your name?” she asked barely loud enough for me to here.

“My name is Saga. Your name is grace right?” I asked 

“That’s a nice name and ya it is grace. So what happened to you?” she asked still hard to here.

I told her the story about what happened to me in the city. As I told the story she seemed to become less shy.

“Wow I'm so sorry to here that I'm glad everything worked out. Does it still hurt?” She asked staring at my leg.

“Not as much as before. It seems to hurt less when I was talking thou.” I said with a smile that seemed to make her happy.

“Ok guys were here.” Justin said holding open the door to a huge building.

“Wow this place looks expensive.” Eva said walking in

“Ya. It was one of the only places that did not look run down or was booked. You like it I paid for the rest of the week so you can stay with us for as long as you like.” Justin said smiling at her.

“That is quite gracious of you. Thanks.” She said slightly blushing.

We took an elevator to floor forty and walked down a hall tell we came to a door. Justin swiped a card thru it and opened the door to a big room it had two beds a big TV and a hot tub and a bathroom. At least that’s what grace called them when I asked.

“So why did you get such a big hotel room?” Eva asked looking around with her mouth wide open.

“Like I said there are not many places to stay due to the gym and it being summer. This room was one of the only places I could get. I’m lucky I have been saving money from my jobs and that my clients pay well. I still have money left.” Justin said braggingly

“That is cool but try not to get to high roller on me you’re kind of coming off as a Dick” she said smiling at him

“Sorry your right.” Justin said looking at the ground

“It’s cool dude. So if you don’t mind me asking what do you do for a living? Me I'm a pokemon trainer I'm collecting badges and plan on taking on the league.” She said while looking around the room.

“Wow I thought about doing that when I was younger but things happened and I changed my mind. When I was about sixteen I became a certified bodyguard. So for the past three years I have been saving my money and jumping from job to job. My longest job was a year long but it ended on poor terms.” Justin said sounding angry by the end.

“Hum I see so if you don’t mind me asking what happened?” Eva asked

“I’ll tell you some other time after I we get to know each other.” Justin said staring at her.

“Ooo umm… ok. One more question do you have a client right now?” she asked staring at the floor.

“No why do you ask?” he asked

“Umm… Are you well Umm… for hire” she said trying not to make eye contact. 

“Yes I am why you in need of my services.” he asked 

“Well I am going thru Ilex Forest to Azalea Town to fight the gym leader. I think I can beat him now that I have evolved my Vulpix. Last time I went thru there I was attacked and robbed.” She said sounding sad.

“Well I will not be able to go with you until Saga is all healed up and I get the ok by the nurse that we can leave. Is that ok with you? Also if you need some new equipment tell me it will be my gift” he asked before he walked getting ready to go into the bathroom

“Yes that is quite fine that will give me time to train and time to get time to know you. I can get myself some new stuff you have done enough all ready” She said as her face light

“Well I'm going to take a shower that head to bed. You can do as you please. If you need a shower you can go after me there are towels in that closet.” Justin said before closing the bathroom door.

“Ah a bed what do you think grace?” she asked before cutting on the TV.

“Hey Saga come over here.” Lucifer called to me form across the room “you can sleep here.” Lucifer said point at a couch that was three cushions long. 

I carefully climbed up on the couch so that I did not strain my stitches. I closed my eyes and fell right to sleep the sound of the TV did not even bother me. I was nice to sleep in a place full of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter .4  
> Epilogue: these will not come out as soon as they have before I need to check my stories better than I have been. I am not the best at writing so I thought doing this would help me improve my skill I hope that I get better as I go. Sorry this one took extra long I went camping. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I have a plan for the next few parts of the story


	5. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch.5  
> Author’s notes: Wow number five and I'm at about 15k words I don’t know if that’s good but I'm happy with it. I hope more people read this and like it. The few people that do follow thank you it means a lot. Feed back is appreciated bad and good. I hope you enjoy   
> Warning: violence, language, and suggestive theme. Again tell me if there is more

The Past  
“Yawn” I uttered when the sunlight was hitting me in the eyes. When I looked around I could see that Lucifer and Dusk were still asleep. On the other side of the room there were glass sliding doors that were wide open. I carefully got of the coach so not to irritate the stitches. Gees I am soar this morning. 

I looked over at the beds to see if anyone was sleeping there, they were mostly empty except for the sleeping Grace. Guess they’re thru the glass doors. I walked over to the doors and looked out of them; it was a balcony looking out at the sea. On the Balcony was Justin and Eva, they looked like they were having a conversation. It was hard to tell because they were facing out to the Sunrise over the ocean. I wonder how long they have been awake or if they have even been asleep. I walked out onto the balcony to see if I could hear what they were talking about.

When I got out there they were silent just looking out at the sunrise. The balcony was pretty big it had a table four chairs and two lounging chairs. On one of the lounging chairs there was a sleeping pinkish pokemon with a red gym on it’s for head, tufts of fur coming from under its ears, and a split tail I recognized it as an Espeon one of my evolved forms. On the other one was a pokemon with green diamond wings with black outline, yellowish body, thin stick like legs, and bug like eyes. I did not know what this pokemon was.

“Hey guys what you doing” I said to Justin and Eva.

“Hum what? Ooo hey Saga how you feeling.” Justin said turning around

“Better than I did when I first woke up” I said kind of wagging my tail

“Here look at this view” Justin said lifting me up onto his back.

The sky was a mix of orange, pink, purple, and red. The colors from the sky were reflecting off of the sea. In the sea I could see four Lapras swimming around, I could see Wailord and Wailmer shooting water into the air. The were many more water pokemon swimming around that I could not make out do to how far away we were.

When I looked at Eva she was looking at the view with an Eevee against her chest like before. This Eevee looked exactly like Grace and I might have mistaken him for her if not for the way Eva was holding him. 

“Hey saga I would like to introduce you to Edge the Eevee, Aerial the Espeon and Vera the Vibrava.” Justin said putting me down. Aerial and Vera were awake now and looking over the edge of the Balcony.

“Umm… hello my names Saga” I said to the new strangers.

“Hello little one” Aerial said sounding groggy not looking away from the sunrise 

“Hey don’t mind her she’s old and set in her ways” Vera said mockingly at Aerial

“Hold your tongue” She said angrily with waves of physic energy coming off of her

“I think she is nice. Much nicer than The Umbreon in there” I said looking back to make sure Dusk was not there 

“Thanks dear” she said calming down.

“So what kind of bug are you?” I asked Vera.

“BUG!!! I am no bug… I am a Dragon and Ground type thank you.” Vera said trying not to fully explode 

“I’m… I’m sorry I meant no offence” I said sincerely

“Well if you sorry, just don’t do it again.” She said Flying back to the lounging chair

I started to look back to the Sunrise that was now at its peak of beauty. It probably had about another fifteen minutes until the sunrise would be above the horizon. It was surprisingly early; there was no one else on the balconies beside or below us.

“Wow it’s beautiful.” Grace said as she walked out onto the balcony still looking sleepy.

“Grace! Good morning.” I said sounding excited with out even noticing.

“Hee hee Good morning to you to Saga.” She said thru little chuckles.

“Come look at the view it is beautiful.” I said walking over to the edge of the balcony.

“It is beautiful!” She said with her eyes glowing from excitement.

“Yeah… yeah it is.” I said staring at Grace without noticing.

“Hum… Ooo thank you” Grace said looking at me notacing that I was looking at her when I said it.

“Ooo Umm… I… Your welcome” I said my face feeling warm and my stomach tingling.

“Hee hee” she cutely chuckled looking at the ground blushing.

Everyone finished the rest of the Sunrise in silence. After it was over Justin when inside and picked up the phone and started to talk to someone. Aerial and Vera Went inside. Eva was still standing there looking out at the sea. I wonder what she’s thinking about. 

“So Saga how are you feeling today” Grace Asked breaking me out of thought.

“Hum… Ooo umm… I fine thanks.” I said trying to regain my thought

“Whats wrong?” Grace asked sounding concerned 

“What do you think wrong with Eva? She seams to be in a trance.” I asked

“Ooo umm well I think she’s home sick. She gets like this every once and awhile she’ll get over it.” She said reassuringly. 

“Yeah that’s cool but could you two love birds help me” Edge said still trapped against Eva’s chest

“WHAT! Umm… err… no were not” Grace said Blushing trying to face the other direction so I could not see.

“Yeah ok. Could you please snap her out of it?” Edge said trying to sound apologetic but failing.

“Yeah I got you” I said

I walked over to Eva and rubbed against her hoping it would get her attention when it did nothing. I tried calling to her still no response. I even tried lightly hitting her on the leg with my head still nothing.

“Hey Edge I'm getting no where here any suggestions.” I said

“I would try squirming but I'm afraid I’ll break free and fall.” He said looking down the side of the building.

“Hey Eva you hungry” Justin said walking out on the balcony

“Hum Ya I'm starved.” she said turning around putting Edge on the ground beside us.

“Ooo thank god I'm out of that women’s clutches normally you could just call to her a little and she will put you down but not when she’s like that.” Edge said stretching out his legs.

“So well Umm… nice to meet you face to face.” I said trying to strike up conversation.

“Ya nice to meet you, So Umm why were you limping.” He said Looking at my leg.

I told them the story of what happened in the city than I told him how Eva and Justin met. While telling them the story we walked inside and climbed onto a bed. Grace didn’t even seem to mind hearing the same story again.

“Wow dude that sounds painful. Hey at least your alive and will have a full recovery.” Edge said with a smile

“Thank you.” I said back 

“Knock knock knock” Someone was knocking at the door. Justin got off the couch and answered it. I could not see who it was but Justin came back in with a cart full of food.

“Hey everyone I got us all some food. After we eat Saga we need to get you to the pokemon center for you medicine and check up. Than we can go for a walk tell you are tired.” Justin said handing everyone some food

Justin had to hand out eight things of food to the pokemon before him and Eva ate. It took about thirty minutes for everyone to finish eating. Justin grabbed his bag and the sleek black case and walked over to the door.

“Ok were all done eating right? So who all is coming with me and Saga?” Justin asked before opening it

“Yeah I'm coming if that is cool.” Eva said returning Vera and Aerial.

Lucifer and Dusk also jumped off the couch and headed over to the door. Eva took me of the bed and put me on the floor where I was a companied by Grace and Edge.

“Alright cool everyone’s going? Lets head out then.” Justin said before exiting the room.

On the way to the pokemon center we had to walk thru crowed streets. Having all those people feet stepping near me made me uneasy. It started to make me freak out.

“Hey hey Saga what’s wrong are you ok” Grace said coming up from behind me.

“I don’t like being near all these walking people its scares me. It is like being back in the city where people kept stepping on me.” I said shaking with my tail between my legs and my ears drooping.

“Shh it is ok” Grace said pressing up against me.

The touch of Grace calmed me. It made me feel warm and happy. The people around us seemed to disappear. All there was was Grace and I. what is this feeling? Am… am I in love with Grace? But I barely know her. But I feel so great when I'm around her.

“See Like I said love birds” Edge said mockingly breaking me out of my trance 

“Shut up you.” Grace snapped back at him

“Aw did I ruin the moment” he edged on.

“You know what? I'm not going to let you get to me.” She said pressing back up against me.

The rest of the trip was quite from what I could hear do to the people around us. With grace still pressed up against me the people didn’t bother me. Edge left us alone after Grace stopped paying him any mind. When we got to the pokemon center Dusk, Lucifer, Edge, and Eva stayed behind in the lobby. Justin picked me up and put me on the counter where a new nurse who carried me back to a new room this room was smaller and had no bed just a little counter where she set me. Justin stood in the corner of the room and Grace jumped up on the counter beside me. The nurse paid her no mind instead just check to see if the stitches were holding up as they should, and hooked me up to a machine that check my vital signs. When everything was done she gave me a shot to ease the pain.

“Hey Saga does that hurt.” Grace said as the shot went in.

“It has a pinch and then theirs a burn but it is not as bad as one would think.” I said with a wincing smile.

When the nurse was done she handed me to Justin.

“Umm excuse me but where was the nurse from yesterday.” Justin said trying not to sound rude.

“She has to take care of the big problems I’ll be taking over Saga from now on.” She said with a smile before turning back to the monitor.

The pokemon center was busier than normal. Justin put me on the ground when we got outside. Justin stopped and looked at me and asked. “Hey where do you want to go? Lead the way.” I looked around to see the places we could go. We could go back to the park but it looked full of people. The way we came still had high traffic. In the end we went to the pier. There were not many people and theirs were few boats around the area. When we got to the End of the pier we sat at some benches that were there looking out at the sea.

“Hey lets rest we got a whole day to kill.” Justin said sitting down.

“That sounds fine” Eva said sitting next to him.

Grace and I sat at the End of the pier looking at the water. Lucifer sat next to Justin. Edge got on the other bench with Dusk. Dusk gave Edge a mean Glance that he ignored. When everyone was settled in Justin asked “Hey Eva you want to hear why I became a bodyguard?”

“Umm if you are fine with it I don’t want you to have to do something you don’t want. Why do you ask all of a sudden?” Eva said looking at him concerned.

“It is fine and it is because I have never told anyone and I think it would be good if I did. I also told you once I got to know you better I would tell you” Justin said

Prospective switch to Justin

When I was little my father always told my siblings and I never travel to far from the house due to strong trainers. That if we needed to leave the fenced in area around the house to get an adult to take us their.

My family had land on the route leading up to the pokemon league. The main purpose of our land would be a breeding ground for many different pokemon. People buy and request pokemon that they want bred. My job was to make sure none of the pokemon escape and make sure that the fence around the area was not breaking or broken.

Being the only one who checked the fence I know where a break was that I could slip out of if I wanted to go exploring. I normally did not do this because I would have other mundane chores to do. One day after I got a head count and every pokemon was accounted for. I went thru my break in the fence that I kept hidden. The day was cloudy but no singes of rain so I headed up the road leading to the pokemon center. My goal was to see two strong trainers training for victory road. I was not battled by trainers because I had no pokemon of my one at the time. My Father said “it’s a waist of time and money.” It was funny because he was a trainer fifteen years before then.

I got all the way to the gate to the victory road without seeing any battles. The sky was getting darker and singes of rain began to show. I started my walk back with my head hung low. Walking along a path on the side of a drop of that was about fifteen feat tall it lead to a path below. Not wanting to clime down I walked the long way around to get down. On my I was stopped by a man he was had on a red coat that had a volcano in the middle. The man looked to be in his fifties. 

He said with a grin “hey kid what you doing in a place like this all alone with no pokemon to protect you?”

I tried to ignore him and keep on my way but he stepped in front of me. Since I was not looking strait up I bumped in to him stumbling backwards then falling over. 

“Hey kid keep your head up and Listen to what I have to say.” The man started to say to me. 

“Leave me alone I'm going home.” I said back

“Kid how would you like to have a pokemon for free.” The man said ignoring me

“Say what? Your going to give me my very own pokemon.” I said standing up with a smile

“Yes I will on one account you will become my apprentice. I will teach you how to battle. I will give you strong pokemon. I will even pay you.” Them man said getting closer

“Wow mister that sounds great but what about my family will I be able to see them again.” I said with my smile fading

“No kid sorry. If you join me we will go to Hoenn. You will be joining the group known as team magma. I will train you tell you are below me in rank. You will be my 2nd in command if you can take it.” The man said grabbing me on the shoulders. 

“What if I don’t want to go? I want to go home. I can get myself a pokemon someday I don’t need yours.” I said trying to get out of his grip.

“Well that’s not going to happen your coming with me quietly or I will take you by force. A kid like you is great I can teach you in the ways of team Magma. You could even be the leader one day.” the man said picking me up of the ground.

“Let me go I don’t want to go with you I want to go home. HELP!!!” I yelled kicking him.

“Stop that you little brat. Or I will have to put you to sleep.” He said squeezing me harder

I was still kicking him yelling for help but still No one came to my rescue. He was rummaging around in his coat for a pokemon that could put me to sleep when I got a good kick in his genitals. He dropped me gripped them and bellowed for a second in pain.

“God Damn you you little shit. When I take you back to HQ you will be beaten and sent to solitary for a week. We will break you.” The man said standing back up. I was already starting to run for it when a red glow appeared in front of me. When the pokemon formed it was an Aggron. When I tried to run by it grabbed me and threw me back at the man.

“Who… who are you” I said trying to get back up.

“Me I am team magmas leader I am Maxie. With you as my pupil we could become greater. New blood is what we need not these old people joining out of boredom and hatred for team aqua. Join me now and all will be forgiven and we will have a fresh slate kid” He said extending his hand to help me up.

I slapped his hand way and got up and sprinted toward the Aggron again in hopes of getting around it. The Aggron widened its stance and was ready to catch me again. When I got close to it I was almost caught when a bolt of lightning hit it in the back. When I got around then Aggron I saw that it was Zephyr my dads Jolteon. It must have saw that I had slipped out and when to make sure I was not I trouble.

“Zephyr is that you I said running behind it. Lets run for it and go home before you or I get hurt.” I said pulling on his collar.

Zephyr was not moving so I gave up pulling on the collar. When the Aggron got back its balance it turned to Zephyr who was not sparking with excitement of the battle. Zephyr used a thunderbolt that knocked it on is butt. I started to creep away while Maxie was occupied with the battle. When I got twenty feet way from the battle I ran yelling for Zephyr to follow. When I got half way down the path below the battle I herd a “BOOM”. When I looked up I saw Zephyr fall off the drop and land in front of me with blood coming out of his chest pooling around him. The sight made me sick to my stomach and my heart was broken for the pokemon that I grew up had just died before me. Died because I was a coward and ran from the battle. Died because I left home when I shouldn’t have. I did not want to move from the spot I was standing in.

“Hey kid I wanted to take you with me but it seams you are more of a coward and more of a hassle than you would be worth so I will just end you here.” Maxie said pointing a gun at me.

Fear overwhelmed my body. I ran as I herd “BOOM BOOM BOOM”. He was shooting at me with a pistol. He missed every shot he had in the clip. I ran toward the woods that my house bordered on. I head in the woods sneaking my way back home.

“Damn you kid I will find you and I will finish the job.” Maxie yelled down the road before Turing around and leaving.

When I got home I ran thru our front gate. My dad was on the front porch sitting in a rocking chair. His facile expression turned angry when he saw me running thru the front gate.

“Were have you been? When did you leave and why?” he said yelling at me.

“Dad Zephyr he has been shot by a man from team magma. He tried to shot and kid nap me to.” I said tears running down my face.

“Show me were.” My dad said getting up

We ran up the route to where Zephyr’s body was laying. My dad fell on his knees beside him and started to cry. 

“My friend I am so sorry. I will give you a proper burial. I wish I was there to save you.” My dad sat there for at least thirty minutes crying before he asked what happened. I told him every thing and how zephyrs death was my fault.

“Why son why did you leave the house why did you talk to a strange you would you believe anything he said. You have disappointed me and you make up for what you have done you will disciplined for it. I am glad that you were not hurt but this could have been avoided if you had just done as you were told.” When he finished he got up and carried Zephyr’s body back to the house with me following behind.

After about two weeks my father sent me to a class that taught me how to use a sword and it taught me discipline. I spent the next 6 years learning the style. After I finished with school I took what I learned and became a body guard. I worked for random people for the first few months until I came across a member of team rocket. 

His name was Vincent he was a high ranking member. He was 5th in command when I started working for him. For the first year I just kept people away from the places he was staying. I did not get into affairs and had no clue what was going on. After the first year war started to break out I was getting more involved. I spent another year with them. In that time Vincent had risen in rank he was third in command and was in almost every briefing. I went into those briefings and learned of what was going on in team rocket. I figured out that they were growing in power that they were using pokemon like machines. I learned of their plans of attack and of their defiance. After about four briefings Vincent said I knew too much and had to join team rocket or die. When I refused we were alone he tried to shoot me. I cut off his hand before he could. He fled.

For the past year I have been hunting him down doing random mundane jobs. I learned that he was in a reigned between here and Hoenn. That’s where I meat Saga and almost got him killed with my stupidity. When came back here and met you.

Prospective switch to Saga

“So Justin I have a few questions.” Eva said at the end of his story

“Like what?” Justin asked

“Well did Maxie ever come back after you? How many siblings do you have? How did they take the death of Zephyr? Lastly, is that black case you carry you sword?” Eva asked

“No Maxie never came back. I have two sisters and a big brother. I'm the baby of the family. They all were mad for about a week but after they saw how our father was ignored me and only spoke to me when he needed something they got over it. The case I carry is my sword I rarely use it. It’s mostly just intimidating. I will never use my sword on a pokemon thou.” Justin said 

“Ok my last question is you dad’s breeding service a branch company?” she said standing up.

“Humm I think so we work for a family in Sinnoh. Why do you ask?” Justin asked standing up to

“My family is a breading family form Sinnoh. Hehe you father is a part of our company small world.” Eva said stretching

Justin gathered his things and stretched. It was night now and the pier was empty. Everyone was getting ready to head on home.  
“Ok guys lets go?” Justin said putting on his back pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End chapter 5.
> 
> Author’s notes: sorry this one took so long allergy season and my house is 90 degrees most of the time. I will try harder to get them out sooner. I think this episode was a bit edgy with all death and the weapon use. I plan on having more but I don’t plan on human fighting. So I hope you enjoyed this long episode.


	6. Mother Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP.6  
> Author’s notes: this chapter will be a little more back story. Your input is welcome good and bad. I’ll try my best to write often. I just have not been in the mood to much of anything lately. Sorry if you like this and I am not posting in a reasonable enough time for you. In two weeks when I start college it might give me the drive to write more often or less. We will see. I tried to put a feel in hear tell me if it was any good and if you can tell where. If not than I need to try harder.  
> Warning: violence, language, blood, and gore. More? Enjoy

=========================   
Mother Dearest  
We spent the next two days quietly. The walks got longer and no one told any stories from there past. On the evening of the third day the nurse told use that I would be ready to leave the tomorrow at noon after one last check up. To prep for the trip Justin stocked up at the store with Eva. All of the pokemon were left at the hotel.

It was the early in the evening when Justin and Eva left to go shopping. Dusk, Edge, Vera and Aerial were out on the balcony. Lucifer, Grace, and I were inside with a pokemon I have not met before. The pokemon was a red nine tailed fox. Called ninetails named Red. He was asleep on a bed. This being the first time he has come out of his ball with me around I wanted to talk to him. When I tried He looked at me with a blank stare than went to sleep. Now it was just Grace, Lucifer, and I.

“What is his problem” I asked Grace

“I don’t know Eva got him thru a trade with a strong trainer. He was still a Vulpix when he joined the team. He won’t talk to use. I think that he misses someone from his old team. That or he just thinks he is better than us and will not talk to use. “Grace said

“Maybe a little of both he must be strong.” Lucifer said

“He does not seem all that strong. He lost to the bug gym when we tried last. That’s why Eva evolved him and gave him some TMs. He seams to not like being a Ninetails either.” Grace said sounding sad for him.

“Ooo well never mind him I’m sure he will come around eventually.” I said with a smile

“You’re probably right. Well I'm going to go look at the sunset. Are you coming with me Saga?” Grace said with a sigh before jumping of the coach. 

“I’ll be out there in a little bit.” I said

“Ok” Grace said going through the glass doors 

“Hey why are you not going with her? You like her right than go.” Lucifer asked.

“I have not talked to you in a while and I feel bad for ignoring you. So how are you?” I said ignoring the question.

“I’ve been fine. So tell me do you like her? Why did you avoid the question?” Lucifer asked nudging me

“Sigh” “I think I like her but I don’t really know anything about her. She is nice, beautiful, and full of life. But I have not gathered the courage to ask her about her past. I don’t want to open any old wounds. When she brushes up against me I feel warm and tingly. Lucifer what do I do?” I rambled

“Humm well I have no clue how to help you. I’ve never been in love or had any feeling like it. Only companions I have had would be Justin, Dusk, you, and now all of these guys. But before you came along I had no one to talk to. Than you got hurt then all of these guys show up. You met grace and I did not want to interject so I have just been keeping to my self. Ever once and a while I’ll try and talk to dusk or edge. Dusk is a not the most welcoming and edge is ok but childish. It is nice to be able to talk to someone who’s not bouncing around.” Lucifer said sounding depressed.

“Hey I'm here to talk now cheer up. And that reminds me how did you come to join Justin?” I said smiling.

“Thanks dude. Well that’s something I have not thought about in awhile. I have not talked about it before. It is a sad story if you want to hear it?” Lucifer asked looking at the floor

“Well I would like to hear it if you would like to tell someone I shall lend my ear.” I said still smiling at him.

“Well if you want to hear it I would love to tell someone. Who better to tell than my best bud” he said trying to smile

Prospective switch to Lucifer

“Hey honey wake up we have to go collect food. Come on sleepy head wake up.” My mother said softly while removing the cover from the entrance of our little cave.

“Yawn” “Good morning mommy. How far do we have to travel to get food? I'm hungry.” I said yawning and wiping my easy.

Being only two mouths old I had just started to eat real food. We lived on the edge of some woods. Our home was hidden to passing travelers. 

“Not far honey come on get up and hurry before other pokemon awaken.” My mom said 

When we left we closed the cave door behind us with a wooden board. We walked further into the woods in search for a berry bush to pick from. We found an Aspear berry bush and Rawst berry bush. I am not a fan of Rawst but Aspear berries are good. We spent an hour collecting food to take home to replenish the stock pile. No other pokemon approached the bushes while we were there. We started to go back home with our hands full of food.

“Ok honey when we get home I’m going to need you to clean up the place while I mark the perimeter.” She said

“Ok mommy.” I said. I was carrying much less then her

When we got back to the house our wooden door was removed. It was placed by the side like someone who lived there did it. I did not know anyone else in our family. My dad left before I was born. I was told that my sister went with him when he left. He told my mother that he would be back when he found a surreal place to live that would be perfect for them to live. He has been gone for about four months. Mother says that he will be back real soon and that we will be moving somewhere we can be safe and have plenty of food. I looked at my mom who had a happy expression on her face. 

“Come on honey. Daddies home.” She said as she started to jog to the house much faster than I could keep up. I had never seen my mother so happy in my life. 

“Thud thump squish” my mother dropped the berries on the ground and was barring her teeth. “Run Lucifer gets out of here.” She yelled shooting aura spheres into our home. 

I dropped my berries and made my way to a tree. I climbed up the tree to where foliage was dense. I poked my head out to watch my mother fight. My mother was still sending aura spheres into our home. Who ever is in our home has to be beat by now. My thought couldn’t be more wrong. From inside our home came a dragon type pokemon called a Garchomp. It was rushed out of the house with a purple aura. My mother tied to jump out of the way but got hit in the side. The aura left when my mother got hit. My mother let out a wave of purple energy out of her mouth. This move was dragon pulse.

“You are trespassing in our land why have you set up this dwelling. Leave now or I will be forced to kill you.” The Garchomp snarled.

“I have been here long before you and your gang set up residency here leave us be.” My mother said charging up another Dragon pulse.

“Us?” he asked with a smirk “so who else lives here.” He said as he started to run around my mother to avoid the shot.

“That’s none of you CONCERN.” My mother yelled as she letting Dragon pulse go at the ground in front of Garchomp’s feet. “Don’t underestimate me” she said using Extreme Speed hitting him square on as he tried to stand.

Garchomp could barely move from the spot he was in. “My master from team rocket will be here to get me and you’ll be sorry you fucked with me bitch.” He said with a smirk.

My mother’s eyes were now beaming with anger. “Lucifer close your eyes.” My mother yelled knowing that I would watch. Disobeying her I watched as she approached the Garchomp and close combated it three times blood going every where. In a rage my mother killed him. The body was mangled and unrecognizable. The sight made me sick.

“Raaaaaaaaaaaa” my mother yelled a battle cry. The rage in her eyes was replaced with regret. Tears fell from her face. 

“BOOM” time seemed to slow when I herd the noise. Blood shot out of my mother chest. She fell to her knees. Fear rushed through my body. A human approached in black holding a rifle. He had the look of rage and sadness in his eyes. He approached my mother and put the rifle to the back of her leg and pulled the trigger. He shot her in the other legs and arms before putting the rifle away. The person stood there looking at the dead Garchomp leaving my mother to her fate.

I climbed out of the tree and ran to my mother. She was bloody and dieing. Tears were now rolling down my face. “Mommy” I could barely utter “mommy why”. 

“Honey is that you. I’m sorry that this happened I’m sorry you had to witness this. I love you” she said with a faint smile. “Mommy no please mommy no.” I said balling 

“Go… go and find… you father tell… tell him… what has happened here.” Her speech was slow her eyes were becoming gray and lifeless. “MOMMY NO. I love you please live.”

“I…I love you to my… my baby boy.” She said as just as all life faded from her eyes and her breathing ceased. “MO… MO… Mom… mom… MOMMY… no… please no please.” 

I sat there crying hugging her lifeless body. I cried on her tell sunset before I stood up. I took a large stick from a tree and placed it in the ground above her body and carved into it RIP Luna my mother. I placed leaves over her breaking down every now and again. 

“Sorry Mommy sorry that I was too weak to help you. If I was stronger I could have healed you or got you help.” I said still crying

It was almost night fall when I left to carry out my mother’s last request. Still having little break downs every so often. I reached a human made road. I started to go down it trying to find a sent similar to my mothers. I followed a faint scent trail up the road. I fell asleep in a tree next to the road. I had nightmares of what occurred. When came I started to walk. Slow from hunger and depression I took a rest against a tree stump.

“Hey little guy are you ok” A human said to me. “Gerrr” I snarled as the human stretched his hand out at me.

He stopped his hand and asked “are you hungry? I have some food if you want.” The human rummaged thru the bag and pulled out some cooked finneon. I snatched it from his hands ripped open the plastic bag and ate it. It was the first time I had meat. The taste made me slightly happy. For a second I forgot what had occurred.

“You don’t like humans it seams that’s cool I'm not a big fan of us either. I’m sure team rocket or team galactic did this to you. Come join me and I will help you find what ever you want. Be it revenge or something else.” The human said stretching his hand back out. I hesitantly took his had and got up. “I’m Justin and you are?” he asked

“I’m Lucifer” I said back wondering if he understood me.

When I looked over there was a pokemon next to him glaring at me. It started me and made me fall over. “Ooo that’s Dusk the Umbreon he told me who you said. Nice to meet you.” Justin said. We walked to the nearest town and got me checked out. We went out side where he said I'm going to catch you. He threw a pokeball at me. I was still week from hunger and depression so I did not put up any resistance. He caught me first try. We traveled together ever since. 

Prospective switch Saga 

“I have never forgotten my promise to my mother. I do not know if I want to seek revenge but the though always lingers in my mind.” Lucifer finished with tears in his eyes. “I still think about that day. I no longer blame myself. I know if I had interfered I would be dead as well.” He said with a tear running from his face.

I pressed my head against him offering a hug. He grabbed me squeezing me crying. “Thank you for being my friend and listening to my tale I feel like a lot of pint up emotions have been set free.” he let me out of his embrace wiping his face. 

“Come on lets go finish the sunset with everyone” I said jumping off the coach. Lucifer jumped down behind me and followed after.

“Hey come here and watch the sunset with me” Grace said not looking away from the view.

“You know this is the last day we will be able to see this view in a while.” I said back

“Yeah I know but it is nice while it lasted.” Grace said back “so what took you two so long to get out here?” grace asked finally facing us.

“We talked about some things. Sorry that we took so long.” I said trying not to tell anything personal about Lucifer.

“Ok If that’s all I'm getting out of you.” She said looking sad.

We all finished the sunset and went inside to go to sleep. Justin and Eva were not back yet and the moon was high in the sky. About when everyone was asleep Justin and Eva came in with bags of things. Looking at the digital clock on the table it said it was 3:18 am. They came in and put things into backpacks and went to sleep. I was asleep in my normal place on the coach. Dusk sleep on the ground. Grace took the place where he was sleeping. Lucifer was sleeping in-between us.

“I wonder if everyone’s story is as sad as the ones that have been told” I said to my self before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:  
> This will be that last story from the past and we will progress next time. I made this one short because I feel like if it was longer it would have taken to much away from Lucifer’s tale. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Through Ilex forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cp. 7  
> Author’s notes: well they shall depart this time through Ilex forest into Azalea town to see if Eva can beat the Bugsy. College has started. I have more free time than I thought. At least till I start work. Only problem is getting to where I can post.  
> Warning: Violence and Death. I thank that’s it tell if more needs to be added.

Through Ilex forest.  
“Saga… Saga… hey Saga” I awoke of the sound of Justin lightly calling me. When I opened my eyes there was a green round fabric looking thing held in front of my face. 

“It’s a collar for you. It indicates that your part of my team without the pokeball. Also if we get separated someone will know my number and can call me.” Justin said putting it around my neck. It felt weird to have something around my neck, but at the same time it felt nice to have a family. 

Jumping off the coach I realized that I was the last one awake. Everyone else was eating. Even Red was out this time. He was not talking to anyone and off in his own little space. I went to a bowl of food that no one was eating. It was dry food for pokemon. It was bland almost tasteless. Justin gave a peace of his fish. It was much more tasty then the dry food. After eating I socialized with Grace, Lucifer, and edge.

“Hey everyone get ready we will be leaving in about two hours.” Just said as he was putting things into his backpack. Eva started to gather things to. Unlike when I first met her she now had a backpack she was putting things in. Justin must have gotten it for her to carry stuff on our journey. Having nothing to gather I sat on the cough while everyone else got the belongings. Even grace and the others had little they were giving Justin and Eva. I had no clue who owned what. I looked over to where Red was sitting he was still sitting there alone staring at the ground.

“Hey Red” I said as I approached him. He looked up at me with the same blank stare he gave me yesterday. It was not a mean look it was more like a look of emptiness.

“Hey are you ok you seem sad.” I said sitting in front of the ground he was staring at. He again just looked up with an empty stare. He looked at me for about two minutes before talking.

“Look leave me alone I don’t want to talk to you guys.” He said turning away from me.

“Any problems you are having I will try to help with.” I said trying to sound heartfelt.

“Sigh” was all he did before sitting there for five minutes before talking to me. “I see your not going to leave me alone are you?” he said still staring at the wall.

“No I'm not! Your part of this group whether you like it or not Might as well get to know each other. I’ll tell you my story first if you want but you have tell me something from you past.” I said trying to hide the anger in my voice.

“Fine I’ll tell you something but you’re not getting my past.” He said still sounding empty. I told him my story. It took about half an hour to finish.

“That sounds horrible” he said looking at me with sympathy in his eyes.

“Could be worse. Now it is your turn.” I said 

“Fine When I was given to Eva I left behind my third human I had been with. Eva is my fourth. I feel like it will not last so why make friends. In my last group I fell in love and before I could tell her how I felt I was given away. So that’s why I don’t socialize with you guys.” He said with the emptiness back in his voice and eyes.

“if your friends your trainer should not matter if you love her enough you will see her again.” I said walking away.

I spent the rest of the time on the coach waiting for everyone to finish what they were doing. Grace and Lucifer joined me on the coach after a little bit. I told them about Red, and then we spent the rest of the time in silence.

“Hey everyone lets head out. It is a long way to Azalea town. It will take longer if we do not get through Ilex before dark. It gets dangers their and impossible to tell were you are going.” Eva said putting on her backpack and running to the door that Justin was holding open.

We all got off of the coach, and then walked out into the hall. Red went back into his ball when we left. We took a quick stop at the Pokemon center to get my last check up before we were done. When we left we went a way I had never been. It was south of the pokemon center through an arch that lead into a little field near the ocean. There was a path around the little field with some pokemon playing in it. The area was not very big. You could see the entrance to the forest across the field. We all walked around the field following the path. 

The entrance to the forest was a little resting place for people. When we got inside there was a man behind the desk reading a book. Other than him the place was empty. “Excuse me sir can you help us?” Eva said to the man. “Humm huh what? Ooo hello there young lady how can I be of service to you.” The man said putting down his book. He looked really young like he was in his early twenties. “Is there a quick way to Azalea town?” Eva asked backing away from the desk. “If you have surf you can cut the trip in half, otherwise just follow the path. Is that all?” he said grabbing his book “Umm… yes thank you.” Eva said now back at Justin’s side. “Hum yes have a nice day.” He said going back to his book.

 

We walked out the opposite side of the rest area in to a dark forest. The forest had little light coming from the breaks in the tree tops. Looking up I could see hanging kakunas and metapods. There were many other bug types hanging around the forest near by. The forest was think everywhere except were the path was. 

“What was with you back there?” Justin asked. “I just got a bad vibe from him.” Eva said bluntly “Yeah me to” Justin said

“Go Red” Said Eva throwing Red’s ball into the air releasing him. “Ok Red I want you to lead the way, and take out any pokemon that get in our way.” Eva said putting the ball back in her jacket.

Red did not reply instead he just started to walk ahead. When he got a few feet in front we all started to follow him. There were little problems with the inhabitance of the forest due to Reds fire. Every once and a while a Beedrill or a Parasect would try and fight us. We have not gotten vary far and already Red had to fight off at least six different bugs. 

“Saga this place gives me the creeps. It is dark and full of hostile pokemon.” Grace said looking around with her tail between her legs and slightly shaking. “Hey… hey its ok we got Red taking care of them, and if any of them come for you I’ll get them.” I said pressing up against her smiling. “How are you not scared?” Grace said still slightly shaking. “This is nothing compared to that city, and besides I have friends with me.” I said

We walked for what seemed like an hour before taking a rest; so red could restore his energy. Justin pulled out a big peace of paper set it on the ground, and started pointing and marking it. I walked over to see what it was, but all I could make out was lines and weird scribbles. My guess was that it was a map, and Justin was trying to find out how far we had to go. That or we were lost. 

Red was back in the front when we set off. We walked in silence for a bit before Justin said “we should be half was through” we walked for what seemed like a half hour when the path came to a stop.

“Great now what direction do we go in? The clearing goes in two directions.” Eva said staring at the fork in the road. Justin walked up the where the roads forked looking down both of them before looking at the ground. Justin bent over and picked up a sign that had two arrows one said short cut other said Azalea town. 

“Well I think we should go to the path that says Azalea town. The other path seems like a trap or a scam.” Justin said dropping the sign and turning around. “I think the short cut seems legit, and if it was a scam I don’t think that the person scamming people is there any more. If there were a person scamming people why would he leave his sign on the ground?” Eva said looking at Red Who started to walk down the short cut path. “Looks as though I have no choice if it’s a trap I will do my best to take care of the problems peacefully if it is a scam you’re paying the person.

This path was extremely silent. There were no pokemon around and Red seemed to become jaded. The silences seemed to put everyone at ease. 

“This is a nice change.” Grace said prancing in front of me. “Yeah it is nice and calm” I said relaxed. “So Saga can we talk?” Eva asked getting back beside me looking at the ground. “Yeah sure I would like that.” I said looking at her smiling. “Well umm... Saga I was wondering if I could talk about us?” Grace said looking at me blushing “Huh umm… Yeah sure” I said blushing hard enough that you could see it under my fur. “I umm… I” Grace started to say before she bumped into something.

She had bumped into a kakuna that dropped down in front of her. “Shh don’t scream you will scare” I started to warn her before she let out a shriek of terror. The sound of her scream attracted a hoard of beedrills. Everyone stopped to see what the commotion was. Red started to shot flam thrower at the while they were propelling down from the treetops.

“Saga help me please help me.” Grace yelled running behind me. “Yeah just stay back I’ll handle it.” I said using quick attack at the nearest tree. I pressed myself of the bass of the tree boosting myself toward the one of the Beedrill. Flying slightly above it I headbutted it the back. The beedrills lamed against the ground. Falling I landed on its back knocking it unconscious. 

I rushed another one with quick attack. Slamming it into a tree, before I could get to it to hit it again one of its friends flew over to help it. Before I could stop and doge its attack it hit me with its needles four or five times before I got out of the way. The other Beedrill got up and was helping its friend attack me. They flew around trying to hit me there needles. I stopped to hit one, but the other one got me in the back. They flew off to make a charge at me. I stopped and waited for them to hit me

“SAGA RUN!” I herd a voice yell. It reminded me of my memory. I looked around to see who it was and realized at almost the last second the Beedrill were about to hit me. I used endure to take the hit. They were both jabbing me with there needles over and over again. 

“SAGA NO!” this time I realized the voices as Graces. I waited until I had an opening and headbutted the stronger one. It wobbled a few feet backwards in the air. I finished up it off with a quick attack. Before the other one could get to me I used sand attack. The move him it in the face making it fly in circles rubbing its eyes with its needles. While it was preoccupied I slammed into it with a quick attack finishing it of.

I stopped for a second to catch my breath; while catching my breath I counted four Beedrill that were still fighting. Red seemed to be warn out but Edge, Lucifer, and Vera where still going strong.

I herd a scream from Grace to my right. There was a Beedrill attacking her. I rushed the Beedrill with much more speed than I have ever picked up during quick attack. Slamming my head into its side it let out a cry of pain. It slammed against a tree, and tired to gain flight again before I could strike. I rushed it again with great speed slamming it into the tree. When it hit the tree I could hear a crunch coming from its body. It fell limp to the ground. I think I killed it. I thought to myself while poking the body with my foot. 

“SAGA… you saved me. Thank you so much.” Grace yelled tackling me into a hug. “Y… Your welcome.” I said blushing, but my face looked sad. “What’s wrong did I go too far I'm sorry I’m really sorry?” She said looking of to the side sadly. “No… no that’s not it, and Sorry if I seem sad it is just that I think I killed that Beedrill.” I said looking at its dead body. “Hey that’s ok they attacked use we were defending our selves.” Grace said releasing me from being pined by her tackle.

I put the death of the Beedrill off of my mind, and went to every one else. Every one seemed to be ruffed up and tired from the fight. Red went back to the front of the group and lead us the rest of the way. Justin and Eva talked about the attack, and about how the differences in there decisions of the paths. They argued for about twenty minutes before we came to a ledge that was about a four foot drop. Near the ledge was a man sitting next to a tree with a bucket.

“Great someone that wants money for us to path” Justin said looking at Eva to pay him. “Hum… Ooo look customers. If you want to path through here than you have to pay my fee.” The man said pointing to a sign. The sign had the numbers two hundred fifty dollars. “I’m not paying your prices. Now get out of our way before I get angry.” Eva said walking up the ledge. “Well if you don’t want to pay. I challenge you to a battle.” The man said throwing out a Quagsire and a Flaaffy. “Both use one pokemon and fight me using a double battle.” the man said standing in front of the ledge “fine!” Justin said throwing out Dusk. “Err… fine” Eva threw out Aerial. 

“Flaaffy discharge” the man yelled. The lighting hit Dusk and Aerial, but both of them seemed to be unfazed. “Psychic” Justin and Eva said in union. Quagsire and Flaaffy slammed into one another and passed out. “Wow that’s the quickest I have ever lost.” The man said scratching his head in disbelief. “Move we are tired and want to get into town.” Eva said glaring at him.

Justin walked over to the ledge and jumped down. “Here Eva I’ll help you down” Justin said stretching his hands out. Eva sat on the edge of the ledge. Justin grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up than put her on the ground beside him. “Hey they seem to be doing better.” Grace said to me while we approached the ledge. When we went to jump we were suck suspended in the air. “Hey what is going on?” I said as we slowly reached the ground below the ledge. “There you go sweet hearts.” Aerial said. She had used psychic to help us down.

Right beside the ledge was a path that led down to a shrine. Past the shrine was another resting area. When we enter there was an old lady sitting behind the desk sleeping. “This job must get boring. Eva said sneaking by the lady and entering the city. The city was small about the size of a small town. The gym was noticeable because it was the biggest building here.

“Hey Eva you head on to the pokemon center than the gym I’ll meet you there I have to go see someone.” Justin said walking of to the north part of town. “Ok don’t be long I want you to be there when I win.” Eva said Walking of the west part of town. I went with Justin to see what he was doing. We walked to a house up on a little hill near the woods. “Knock knock knock” “hey Kurt open up” Justin yelled knocking on the door.

The door opened and a young girl was standing there looking confused. “Ooo I’m sorry I thought this was Kurt’s place” Justin said turning around. “Wait” the girl said. “Yeah” Justin said turning around. “Justin is that you?” she asked coming outside. “Hum yeah” Justin said looking at her with confusion. “You don’t remember me do you?” she asked seeming annoyed. “Maisy?” Justin said looking her up and down. “Yes” she said doing a twirl. “Come on in we need to talk” she said opening the door.

The house was small it had a workshop, a kitchen, and a sleeping area. “So where is Kurt?” Justin asked “He died three months ago from a heart attack. I have taken his job creating pokeballs” she said looking at the ground tears gathering up in her eyes. I zoned out during most of there conversation. We sat there for about half an hour before Justin got up. “So did he teach you how to mend metal?” Justin asked taking the case of his back. “Yes why?” she asked. Justin took a blade from the case it was about three feet long. It looked dull and worn. “Can you sharpen and fix the blade for me?” Justin asked handing her the sword. “Sure and for a friend of my grandfather it is free. Keep the case with you it is in fine shape” She said turning to the workshop “thank you I will be back tomorrow to pick it up.” Justin said walking to the door.

When we got outside we started of towards the gym. When we walked in a man told us that there was a battle going on that we had to wait than directed use to the stands. We got to the stands and sat to the end of the battle. Red was fighting a pokemon that was green with scythe like hands. It was flying around the arena, while Red shot flamethrowers at it. The pokemon was a Scyther.

Red could not hit the speedy Scyther with flame thrower. When the Scyther rushed him he engulfed himself in flames from a firespin. Before the Scyther could stop he rammed Red. The Firespin around Red engulfed the Scyther on contact. The fire made the Scyther fall to the ground in pain. Red finished it off with a flame thrower.

“The winner is Ninetales. Bugsy is out of pokemon Eva is the winner” yell the instructor. Justin stood up and clapped and walked out of the stands. “Justin I did it I won.” Eva said running up to Justin hugging him. “Yeah great job” Justin said hugging her back.

“Hey Red good job out there” I said. “What ever it was easy.” Red said walking over to Eva’s side. When Justin and Eva were done celebrating we left he gym and went to the pokemon center.

“Excuse me mama Do you have any free rooms we can stay in for the night?” Justin asked “Yes one room is free for your party if you need more that will cause money. We just got word that some trainers are headed in this direction and we need the free rooms. Normally we would let you have free rooms.” Nurse joy said. “That’s ok mama we will share a room.” Eva said walking down the hall to the rooms. All the rooms had one bed a coach, a chair, a bathroom, entrainment center, and a microwave.

Justin took me and his other pokemon to nurse joy to get healed. When we were done we went back into the room to finish of the day. Justin and Eva took turns using the Bathroom. And changing everyone else hung out and talked or slept. Me I wanted to talk to Eva about what she wanted to say in the woods, but fell asleep almost the instant I lay down.

“We will talk tomorrow” I heard a voice say before a felt something press against me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I have started a new story I will get this one to ten chapters before I release the first chapter of the other one. Tell me if you like how I did the dialoged in the end. The drives back!


	8. Hideout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 8  
> Author’s notes: Enjoy (FYI Maisy is 20 in the story)  
> Warning: blood, Violence, Language

Hideout

It felt like something was missing when I woke up. I looked over to see if anyone else was awake yet. Only having one bed Justin and Eva shared one, but when I looked I could not see Eva. Where is Eva at? Now that I think about it where is grace and her other pokemon. The bathroom door was wide open, and I could see it was empty. 

I sat there for a minute before Justin started to awaken. Still half asleep he sat at the edge of the bed looking confused. He looked at me, and rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked over to the bathroom. His face went to morning confusion to a blank slightly angry look. After, staring at the bathroom for a few minutes he looked at his things. That was when his face turned into anger.

“My sheath where did it go?” Justin stood up and when over to his things, and started to rummage around in and around them. “She took it and left. She took the only thing of value that I had.” Justin said sighing and punching the ground. The punch thud woke up Lucifer and Dusk.

“Ok guys prepare to leave I have to catch her and get back me Sheath.” Justin said as he started to change form a white tee shirt and pajama pants into his normal attire. After, gathering his things he put Lucifer and Dusk into there pokeballs. “Saga stay close we have to rush.”

Justin gathered his stuff and headed out into the lobby of the pokemon center where nurse joy said “Mister Justin I have a note for you. It reads “Justin I have gone to Ilex forest to take care of some business. I took you sword for protection I will return it after I have taken care of business. I am sorry that I am not telling you what I need it for but trust me I will be ok. I shall be back before dark.”” “Damn” Justin said turning and started to run for through the sliding doors. He was running so fast the he almost ran into the door.

Justin was headed for the house that we were at yesterday. Justin knocked on the door with great force. Maisy answered the door still in her pajamas. Her pajamas were a small night gown that barely went past her hips and was slightly transparent.

Justin was blushed and looked at the ground and said “Umm… sorry to bother you so early, but did you umm… finish minding my blade.” “Yeah I finished it and I made you a little present.” She said yawning, and going back into the house. She went a room that I did not see the last time. When she came out she was dressed in a tee shirt and a skirt. “Here take these.” She said handing Justin his sword and a new case that was red, black, and gold design on it. She also gave a Tupperware of food and a canteen.

“What is all this for I….” Justin started to get out before Maisy kissed him. Justin’s Eyes widened and his face looked surprised “I liked you Justin but I have seen the girl you were with. Something must have happened to her, so go and get her and don’t let her go. Don’t be alone like me” She said looking to the ground tears falling. “Maisy I…” Justin started to say before Maisy hugged him and pushed him towered the door. “GO!” Maisy yelled “Thank you.” Justin said as her turned to leave the house. “Come back and visit me sometime.” She said waving to Justin who was already in full sprint.

Justin was in full sprint towards Ilex forest, and I was right behind him. When came barreling though the rest area and scaring the old lady inside. Inside Ilex forest Justin stopped and looked puzzled. “Where do we go this place is so big?” Justin said as slowly jogging looking around. We jogged around looking for any signs of where she was. It was about thirty minutes before we found a scorch mark on the ground where Red had missed his target. Justin started to run in the direction of the scorch mark still looking around. We looked for another half hour before Justin stopped to rest.

“Where has she gone?” Justin said out loud. We sat in silence for a moment when I could faintly hear a scream. When my ears perked up Justin jumped to his feet. “What is it?” Justin asked getting ready to follow me. I ran in the direction of the scream listening another. “HELP” I could hear a female voice yell. Justin sprinted ahead of me when he heard it. We came to a little clearing where we could see a man with a knife and Eva backed up to a tree. 

“HELP” Eva yelled again. “Hey be a dole and give me your things before I have to hurt you. And who you yelling for any way.” The man said chuckling. Justin started to run at him full speed. The man heard him running at him and started to turn to face him. When the man was facing Justin sheathed his sword and sliced him up the torso. The Man dropped the knife, and yelled in pain. The man had blood oozing out of his wound and was crying clutching the wound.

“Justin… you saved me” Eva said sliding down the tree staring at the injured man. “Yeah that’s what you do for people you like.” Justin said offering her a hand. “Yeah I umm… guess you do.” Eva said looking away from Justin frowning. “Take the hand and let use get back to golden rode city.” Justin said. Eva took his hand thank said “I can’t do that I have unfinished business here.” Eva said pointing at the man “revenge?” Justin asked handing her the sword. “No about two months ago a came through here with a group of people and a guide, and I got separated and one of the guys from this guys gang attacked me and stole my things.” Eva said pushing the sword away. “Than why did you take the sheath thinking the sword was in there?” Justin said looking at the broken sheath on the ground “I feel dumb for taking an empty sheath. Even a child could tell the difference between the two. Also for protection if he tired to pull what he did.”

“Well if you want to get your stuff back than we better follow him then” Justin said pointing to where the man used to be. “How do we follow him he is already gone.” Eva said looking sad again. “He is bleeding pretty bad from the wound we will follow the blood trail. We just have to wait a bit before we head out or he will know we are after him and not go to his hideout.” Justin said sitting down going though his backpack. “Here” Justin handed Eva some food from the Tupperware. Taking the food Eva and Justin sat down to eat. Before they started the let out the pokemon form their pokeballs. I told Grace and the others what was going on. After about twenty minutes of rest Justin put what was left in his backpack and checked to the blood trail. We followed Justin as he followed the blood trial. We followed the trail to a big metal building that had a big red R above the doors.

“How are we getting in there? It is locked by key card and we are not blasting through that metal door.” Eva said. Justin walked up to the door, and started to go though his backpack. He pulled out a little card with his picture on it. He swiped the card and a voice said welcome mister than there was a stick sound that a sound that sounded like an error. The doors opened after a second. “How did you do that?” Eva asked taking the card from Justin’s hands. On the card I could see Justin’s picture with a black background and a red R. “like I have said before I used to be a part of team Rocket. I kept the card but they took me out of the records. I modified the card to let me enter but it makes all that noise and I alert everyone. So be ready for the welcome wagon. We all stood there for five minutes with out anyone coming to see what the sound was. “Odd there should be a guard or something near by or a group of people here to check the disturbance. I don’t think Team rocket uses this facility anymore.” Justin said entering the building “than why did that man run here and who stole my stuff?” Eva asked clinching a fist. “Calm down someone is using this facility but it is a small group of people. I think the man I sliced was a member of team snagem from the orre reigned. I remember hearing about a facility being taken by a group of them. We locked them inhere with controls from headquarters they must have made a way in and out.” Justin said creeping trough the place.

We walked around the place for a while without seeing another soul. Most of the room we checked was empty of anything of interest. One of the rooms we checked though had a stench of death. “They must have ran out of food and died, or killed each other for food or worse.” Eva said having a minor freak out. “Come on lets get out of here.” Justin said grabbing her hand.

“I don’t like this place it gives me bad vibes.” Grace said pressed up against me the hardest she has ever done before. “I know this place is creepy just stay close to Justin he should know what to do.” I said trying to comfort her. We walked until we came to a door that said commander’s office. Inside was a whole in the ground that leads to a cave. “I’m going in” Eva said running up to it stopping short. She looked down inside. “it has a ladder.

Everyone went back into their balls while they climbed down I rode on Justin’s backpack. At the bottom was a wide open cave. There were six men huddled in the middle of the place eating what looked like a dead pokemon. “Look at what the war has done to these people. If this war never started they would not have attacked and not be like this.” Justin said “Look my backpack” Eva pointed over to a Red backpack leaning up against the wall unopened.

“Hey intruders.” One said. The other scattered around the cave. “I mean you no harm I just came for something. Please just let us have what I want and we will be on our way.” Justin said sheathing his sword. “Piss of you’re not getting shit.” One said throwing a rock. One jumped off of the side of the wall at Justin. Justin unsheathed his blade and sliced him in the torso. The cut was deep and was pouring out blood. “Sorry that I had to do that but with out proper treatment you will die. Come with me to the city to get that fixed. First let me patch you up.” Justin said lowering his blade. One of them leapt at Eva. Justin trusted the sword into the left side of his chest. The person went limp and stopped breathing. “Your pissing me off now stand down before I kill you all off.” Justin yelled pointing his blade at the leader. The leader took the challenge and told his minions to attack. “Eva gets behind me I hate to do this but I have to kills these monsters.” Justin swung the sword and chopped off two of there arms and the leaders head. “Get your stuff and let’s get out of here.” Justin said sheathing his blade and looking at the ground. The People that were not hurt scattered deeper into the cave.

We left the vicinity of the building. Looking back I could see smoke coming from inside. “Justin what did you do” Eva asked “I lit the place on fire it will crumble and no longer exist.” Justin said sill looking depressed. Eva walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go” Eva said. On the walk to golden rode city Justin did not say a word he just looked at the ground. We reached the rest area after about an hour. Justin finally said “why did it have to happen like that why did they stay there after they had a way out? Why did I have to kill them? Why?” Justin said looking at Eva.

“They attacked use it was self-defense. You had no choice. No one knows what happened so let use put it behind use and get on with our lives.” Eva said entering the rest area. The man inside was the same one as before. “Hey what is that smoke from?” He asked when we entered the place. “I put a stop to a team rocket base. You got a problem with that Team rocket Grunt.” Justin Said Glaring at him evilly. “No… no sir” the man said backing up into the wall behind him.

“That was a team rocket grunt how did you know?” Eva asked as we left the rest area. “I get the feeling that he knew what was back there and his job was to keep an eye on it. I did not know for a fact but his reaction gave it away.” Justin said sounding normal. “So where to now.” Eva asked “I would like to start our way off to Ecruteak city so I can see someone. And from there we can go two directions for gyms.” Justin said “Well I only need two more badges from the Dragon gym and from the ice gym. So we will go east from there. We started off to the north of town. We reached it by the time it was three in the afternoon. There was a path to a place called the bug catching companions. On the path up Eva battled trainers that were on the way to train up. We passed the bug catching place and went east. We stopped and rested east of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I took a dark prospective for this chapter. I thought about going darker but I thought that would be over the top. I promise that not many Chapters will be like this but I'm sure there will be more dark chapters. I hope it was not over the top. Tell me you opinion. Seriously give me it.


	9. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch.9  
> Author’s notes: Enjoy   
> Warning: violence

Thunder   
We walked up to Ecruteak city from the bug catching place. The city looked old and worn. Some of the houses looked abandoned and were falling apart. Behind the city was a tower that looked burned apart, and the city looked like it had gone through a battle.

“Hey Dusk do you know what happened to this city” I asked. “I don’t know the history but I heard a story of a battle that took place here. From what I have heard team rocket came here to catch the legendary dogs Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. When they tired to catch them they fled all over the reigned. When they failed at the legendary dogs they went up into bell tower behind the city to try and catch Ho-oh. Ho-ho went into a rage and destroyed the tower and a small portion of the city. The people put a fight against team rocket to protect the legendaries, but when the people failed they had to leave there home. People had to leave there homes because they were taken over or destroyed.” Dusk said surprisingly nice.

“Hey Saga you go with Eva for a bit I have to take care of some business I will be back within the hour. Eva I want you all to go to the pokemon center and wait for me there.” Justin said walking toward a burned building on a hill. Eva just stood there staring at Justin until he was out of sight. We started for the pokemon center in silence. Everyone was in there ball, so it was just me and Eva walking. Looking at her she had a really sad look on her face like she was pondering something and could not find a good outcome. That or she felt bad about when she had done early today. Justin was still freaking out about having to kill those people in Ilex forest.

When we got to the pokemon center Eva handed over her pokeballs so that the nurse could treat them. “Do you have any free rooms we can use?” Eva asked “No I’m afraid that this pokemon center is repairing the rooms at the moment. I’m sure you have seen the rest of the town the pokemon center had its damages as well.” She said with a slight bow. The nurse took the balls into a back room were she stayed. Now that I look at the pokemon center it looked to be falling apart. There were bellows in the roof other parts had metal holding it together. The walls were made of metal and had spots were it was just a plastic cover.

We sat on a wooden bench against one of the metal walls. “Ma’am here you go your pokemon are all restored to full energy.” The Nurse said handing her the balls. “Thank you have a nice day.” Eva said with a slight curtsy. She turned and walked back over to the bench still looking like she was pondering something. “Hey Saga lets go wait outside for Justin I don’t like it in here.” Eva said walking toward the door. We sat outside for about two hours before we saw Justin approaching the pokemon center.

“Hey what took you so long?” Eva said standing up to great him. “Sorry I lost track of time, but I brought gifts.” Justin said handing Eva a bag. Eva opened the bag and pulled out a silver necklace with a pendent attached. “Like it?” Justin asked. Eva’s face light up in amazement at the beautiful necklace. “I Love it, but why did you get for me. I haven’t done anything to deserve such a gift. If anything I should be the one getting you something for causing you such grief.” Eva said starting to look sad. “You helped me get over what I did, and you helped me take out a team rocket base. If anything you disserve it for bringing me joy.” Justin said Smiling. Justin walked over to Eva and gave her a hug “Thank you” Eva said still looking slightly sad.

“So where are we staying to night?” Justin asked. “Well the Pokemon center is under construction so I guess we are camping out to night.” Eva said gathering her things. “Cool I know a great spot around here I’ll show it to you.” Justin said. We started toward the Eastern part of town. We walked trough a checkpoint to the city that looked abandoned. We walked a bit until we came to some water with a cave beside it. 

“The bridge is out look.” Justin said pointing toward a collapsed pile of chard wood. “Looks as though it is been burned. Ooo well looks like we are going through the cave.” The cave looked dark and cold. In the cave there was a path that was lit by lights so that people could have safe passage through the cave. On the path there were trainers that Eva battled to train up Red, aerial, and Vera. Now that I think about it Grace and Edge rarely fight. If anything Edge is the one Eva Chooses over Grace. Now that I think about it I have never seen Grace get into a battle. Still Eva and Edge were out of there balls more than the others.

Other than the occasional pokemon battle the trip through the cave was quiet and peaceful. We stopped at an opening in the cave that leads outside. “Ok the place is through here.” Justin said exiting first. “Wow it has really become over grown out here it used to be a path between the water spots. I just hope that the place that I am thinking of is not overgrown to.” Justin said. It only took use about twenty minutes to get through the cave. It would have been like five minutes if not for the battles.

It was about sunset now, but it was dark under the trees. We walked for a bit until we came to a slight opening in the woods. The place had enough room for a group of people to make a fire and sleep. It was just enough room for all of use to sleep comfortably. “Ok this is the spot. It is smaller than it was the last time I stayed her but it will do. First things first before it is pitch black out here we need to go and get some kindle and firewood. Come on every one lets head out.” Justin said.

Grace, Eva, Justin, and I were in a group; everyone else went in their own direction. “Hey Saga can we talk” Grace said looking at the ground. “Of course you can. Is this what you wanted to talk about yesterday?” I said smiling at her. “I want to thank you again for saving me the other day. I would also like to thank you for being so nice to me. I don’t know what I would do with out you.” Grace said looking up at me blushing. “You’re welcome. Also thank you for being so nice to me, I also could not imagine what it would be like without you. When I woke up today any you and Eva were gone I was worried and sad.” I said snuggling up against her “Saga I L…”she started to get out before a roar stopped her. It was a giant black pokemon with fire on its tail, with wings, and it looked like a dragon.

“Wow a shiny Charizard.” Justin said taking a few steps back from the angry sounding pokemon. I could hear Grace start to growl beside me. The Charizard let out another roar fire coming out if its mouth as it did it. “It looks like its going to attack. Lets get out of here our Eevee’s can’t take it.” Justin said slowly backing up. Before we could run it shot a flam thrower at Justin and Eva. Justin pushed Eva out of the way, and got hit by the flames on his right side. The flames burned off his sleeves and the strap of his backpack. Grace was still lowly growling and slightly grumbling to herself. “Grace are you…” I started to get out before Grace started to kiss me on the lips. The whole world seamed to stop and my world seamed to brighten up. “Saga I love you.” Grace said blushing. “Grace I love you too.” I said feeling pumped. “Now go win this battle.” Grace said

I turned toward the Charizard and let out a little howl. I rushed at it with a quick attack hitting it in the stomach before it knew what was going on. It let out a growl in anger of the surprise attack. It tried to shoot me with fire but I started to run a circle around it. Jumped off a tree hitting it on the back it turned around to attack me but I ran though its legs back over to grace. “I’m going to help” Grace said shooting black balls out of her mouth. I think that’s shadow ball. I thought to myself. I turned the now enraged Charizard to rush him again. Since he was ready for this attack he shot a flam thrower at me. The flames engulfed me as I rushed him. I endured the flames jumping out flying over his head. I used my headbutt to slam me head into the top of his. This made him close his mouth while he was still shooting flamethrower causing a. explosion from the pent up energy.

The blast knocked the Charizard back into a tree. I fell on the ground about ten feet away. The Charizard got back up and let out a terrifying roar. The slight second that the roar threw me off the It rushed me. It kicked me in the underside sending me into the air where it grabbed me and threw me. I was sent hurling into a tree. I hit it making a thwack noise. Flames started to form around its mouth. Justin Rushed in front of the flames. They engulfed his torso all the way down to his knees. Justin was sent flying his backpack lying on the ground. The flames had burnt off the fabric that Justin was wearing including the front of the backpack. All of Justin’s things were things were scatter on the ground. 

In front of me was a bag with the name Saga written on the side. I kicked the bag standing up knocking the contents inside, out. It was a little yellow stone with a thunderbolt in it. Out of curiosity I touched it. I could feel the power flowing through me as I touched it. Within seconds of touching it I started to emit a bright light. I could feel my anatomy change. I felt stronger, faster, and I could feel power surging through my body. I looked down at my feet to see what had happened. My feet were yellow I could also see a white mane. Beneath one of my feet was a disk looking thing that was broken and gray.

The Charizard let out a roar that snapped me back into action. I rushed it with twice as much speed as I could before. Hitting the Charizard with such speed behind me packed twice the punch. It stumbled backwards from the blow. It let out a flamethrower that seemed to be burning twice as bright and powerful. “Careful Saga he has an ability called Blaze it powers up his attack when he is almost defeated.” Eva yelled while tending to Justin’s burns. I got gazed by the fire leaving me with a burn. Getting tired of fighting I concentrated on the new power that I felt. The Charizard let out another flamethrower; I released a thunderbolt through the center of the flames into the Charizard’s mouth. The Charizard fell on its back motionless. 

“Great Job Saga” Justin said approaching me. His close burnt in many places. The Charizard started to stand up again after quickly recovering. It let out a loud roar before getting into its battle ready stance. “Stand down Char that Jolteon is to powerful for you to fight.” A man said coming out of the bushes. The man was the same person that was in the resting area at Ilex forest. “I was right about you then you do work for team rocket.” Justin said. “You were partially right I am a Member of team rocket, but I am no grunt I am an agent.” The man Said smirking. “So if you’re an agent that means you work for one of the heads. If that is so than you know who I am. I also guess that you took my job when I left.” Justin said letting out a grin. “Correct on all accounts. I also know that if this battle kept on both my Charizard and your Jolteon would fight tell the death to protect what they love.” The man said. “Let’s leave this battle on a draw then. We shall meet again…” Justin said stopping mid sentence “the names Erik.” The man said turning around to leave.

“Justin why didn’t you go after him he is a member of team rocket.” Eva said looking confused and sounding concerned. “He was armed and moves I made to assault him and he would have shot me and killed all of us. I could have killed him but I would have been gravely injured in the end. Let us head back to camp.” Justin said picking up his things and some fire wood. I limped my way back over to Grace who had a concerned look on her face.

“Saga your hurt let me look at it.” Grace said inspecting my leg “Grace… Grace… Grace” I kept saying her name trying to get her attention. Grace was waking around me looking me up and down. “Wow you became taller, sleeker, more muscular, and yellow.” Grace said still looking me over “Is that a problem; I'm sorry if you don’t like the evolution.” I said looking to the ground. “NO… no that it great. Besides I would love you any evolution you took.” Grace said now standing in front of me smiling. “Thank you. I Love you.” I said giving her a kiss. “Let’s catch up to the others and get some rest.” I said limping toward camp. “I love you to Saga now Let me help you.” Grace said supporting my sore leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: sorry this one took so long I have been sick. I still feel like crap but I felt like writing. I thought that this Chapter and the next chapter would be too much for me to put together so I separated them. I have been anticipating these chapters from the start with minor tweaking. When I put out the next chapter I will put out the start of another story Called Resistance. I really like this chapter there was violence and some love. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed


	10. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP. 10  
> Author’s notes: Well Chapter 10 in all honesty I am going slower that I thought I would. Ooo well guess it can’t be helped. Well enjoy this chapter.  
> Warning: violence, language.

Pain

A bright warm fire burned in the middle of a pile of rocks. The flames let out wave of heat. The night had become crisp and cold, and there were dark clouds covering the sky. The mountain and the trees kept it from getting to windy. Everyone was awake siting around the fire chit chatting. Grace was snuggling up against me to keep warm.

I found now that I had evolved it was hard for me to keep control over my emotions. Especially my negative emotions, so far I have kept them in check. Also surprisingly while I am close to other Pokémon I do not accidently shock them, and My hair slightly stands on end like needles. The ones on my stomach do not stand. The fur on my back stands on end when I pick up enough electricity. To prevent Grace from being jabbed by the sharp fur she was snuggled up against my chest. 

Lucifer had started to become friends with Red and Dusk. Those three seemed to be getting closer. It was great to see that Red was starting to make friends. Lucifer and I would talk during the day and sometimes before we went to bed, so that our friendship did not drift apart.

The burn on my leg was over the scare on my leg making it swell up. The scare on my leg still hurt before the burn on action and now that the burn was there it hurt three times as much when I walked. The only time I did not really feel the pain was when I was battling or in intense conversation. When I relax like this it starts to burn and itch. Eva put some burn heal on it, and told me that in about four hours that the swelling would stop and after a day the burn would practically be gone.

“So I see that it finally happened about time.” Edge said as he approached. “What do you mean about?” Grace said glaring at him while sitting up. “You two have been eying each other since the first day you two met. Just saying it’s about time you to get it out there. Congrats.” Edge said playful than censer at the end. “Thanks bro” Grade said.

“Yeah congrats” said Lucifer lightly tapping me on the shoulder with a fist. “Thanks guys” I said sitting up. We all sat there and talked for a while before people started to go to sleep. “Grace you tired?” I asked laying back down. “Yeah let’s get some sleep” Eva said snuggling buck up against my chest. “Good night guy’s I’ll see you in the mor…” before a loud swing sound filled the air.

Looking over at Eva she was holding a sword at Justin. A large sequence of events happened before Justin recalled Lucifer and dusk, and gathered his things. “Grace I’m going to go see whats up I’ll be back try and comfort Eva.” I said starting to follow Justin.

I caught up to Justin when he slowed down. He was staring at the ground looking depressed. “Saga I’m glad you followed me At least there someone that I can trust.” He said looking back and down at me. “Come one let us head on to the cave and stay there for the night.” He said we walked for a bit in silence. Before Justin lashed out in anger, He yelled than punched a tree leaving a dent in the bark. Their was blood dripping from his hand from cuts on his knuckles. “Why do I trust people?” Justin said continuing to walk. I wonder what happened. I will probably never know. I can’t just leave Justin he saved my life. But I can’t leave Grace I love her. My mind was racing my body was filled with negative feeling that I could not over come. I become depressed letting the feelings that I felt take over.

Prospective switch to Justin back at the fire

“Hey Eva did you get hurt during the battle” I said “No I’m fine, but you’re all burned.” Eva said rummaging around in her bag “I’ll be fine I’m just worried about Saga. He had a hard battle.” I said looking over at saga who was talking to the other Pokémon. “He will be fine I put the last little bit of burn heal on his leg. Now I’m seeing if I have any leftover in my old bag that we got from the hideout. Here we go.” Eva said pulling out a round container with rub burn heal. “Let me put it on this rag and apply it to your burns.” Eva said as she started to run the cold cream on the burns. The cooling sensation made the burns itch and slightly hurt, but I surpassed the urge to scratch it. We sat there as she applied the burn heal cream. “Thank you for doing this.” I said cringing at the burning. “You’re welcome now sit still.” Eva said as she started to apply it to my chest.

Looking at her I noticed how beautiful and happy she made me. I loved her brown hair, her blue eyes, and her whole physique. She was beautiful in every way to me. She tries in every way to make me smile and happy. Eva looked up at me at caught me Watching her. On her way to sit back up her face became close to mine. I took the opportunity to kiss her. Our lips locked into a kiss both our eyes closed. The kiss seamed to last forever.

“Swing” the sound of a sword being pulled from it sheath filled the air. Eva broke from the kiss, and took two steps back. She lifted the sword to chest height. There were tears welling up in her eyes. “No… no… no not again.” She said slightly waving it at me. “Eva whats wrong” I said taking a step toward her. She back peddled until she ran into a tree. She was now in full tears. “Eva?” I said stretching out my hand. “NO… no please just leave me alone.” Eva yelled before sitting at the base of the tree breaking down into tears. “Please just leave me alone for a bit I need to think.” Eva said through sobs. “But what did I do whats wrong please tell me?” Justin asked taking another step forward. “GO!” Eva yelled standing up, and lightly touching the tip of the blade to his chest. She took a step back dropping the sword into the ground starting to cry again. “I’m sorry I need some time I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Eva said with her hands buried into her face.

I recalled Lucifer and Dusk, grabbed bag, and sheathed my sword and started to head for the woods. I walked for a bit before I heard small foot steps behind me. “Saga I’m glad you followed me At least there someone that I can trust.” I said looking down at his depressingly. “Let us go stay in the cave for the night.” I said starting off toward it. As we walked in silence my depression was slowly replaced with anger. “Aargh!” I yelled in anger. In the heat of the moment I punched a tree. The bark from the tree cut my hand open in some places making it bleed. Having no way to wrap it up at the moment just let it drip as we walked. We made it to the cave after about ten minutes of slow walking

After letting my anger brew and my mind race I said “You know what Saga forget them we can make this journey on our own.” The padding of Saga’s feet behind me stopped. “Whats up” I said as I started to turn around. The sound of sparks flying filled the air. Saga was discharging all his pint up electricity in anger and, protested to move. “This is about grace is it not?” I said lowing my head. The question seemed to lightly calm him down. “I know how you feel I feel the same way about Eva as you do about Grace. I just wish I knew I what the hell was going on.” I said lifting up my head. Saga had stopped discharging electricity and looked at me with concerned eyes. “Let’s go back and see whats going on.” I said starting back.

There was a rumble under our feet. We both stopped to see if we could figure out what it was. Suddenly a force pushed from under us up. A Pokémon emerged from under the ground knocking me to the side, and catching saga by the neck. The Pokémon was a Graveler. It had grabbed Saga by the neck and slammed him against a wall. The wall had little pieces of sharp rock that stabbed into Saga’s back. Blood was running down his back, and down the wall of the cave. The Graveler punched Saga three times in the chest knocking him unconscious. The Graveler than slammed him on the ground prepping to stomp on his head.

“NOOOOOOO!” I yelled rushing the Graveler. I rammed it with my shoulder while it was standing on one foot. Catching it by surprise I knocked it back a few feet. I rushed it again this time it was ready for me. Being faster I duck under its fist, and kicked it in the side. I hit it with my shin so hard that I heard a snap. The Graveler stumbled so a cliff, and started to teeter in the edge. I followed up by trying to rush at it by putting my now shattered leg first. Ignoring the pain I hit it square on knocking it off the side of the cliff. I fell due to the pain. When it got two feet it started to glow read. I tried to get up and run but the Graveler let out and explosion that sent me flying into a wall my backpack and sword fell to the ground. I laid there for a second before remembering about Saga. 

I ran over to Saga ignoring the pain in my leg. His back was covered in blood. “I need to get you to a pokemon center Ecruteak city’s is crap I need to get you to Mahogany town. It is not much but they will be able to save your life.” I said picking him up and running down the cave. The cave was now dark do to the explosion from the Graveler. The noise the explosion made also attracted Zubats and Golbats. I ran down the cave navigating by hugging the wall.

Golbats were swooping down attacking me. I had no way of protecting my self and know hand to grab the pokeballs in my pocket. I tried run away from them and keep low. One of the Golbats swooped down and latched onto my shoulder with its teeth. I could feel the blood being drained from my body and the poisons on its fangs enter my system. I rammed my shoulder into the side of the cave knocking it off of me. 

I could see the finite light form the moon entering from an opening in the cave. I ran to the opening into a field. I ran toward the city through so trees. I could feel the adrenalin fading and the pain shooting through my leg got worse. Soon the pain made me collapse I dropped Saga in front of me. I tried to stand and continue the rush to the city, but the poison coursing though my veins and the pain from my leg made me pass out. “I’m sorry Saga” I said before I drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: cliff hanger! I'm sure you can guess what is going to happen perhaps not. So what do you think will happen? Ooo well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter if not read the next one I'm sure everything will be alright. Maybe!


	11. Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: well here it is the answer to any question. The answer to who you should hate and what happened to everyone I still think it should be obvious. Still what will happen is not. Well I hope you enjoy
> 
> Warning: Language, Very suggestive content (in my mind it is. * This will indicate where it starts and ends. I'm serious don’t read if you can’t take it is heavy. Board line Rapish. Just saying Thank you). Anything else?

Awaken  
Prospective Justin 

I awake to the sound of beeping and people talking. I could feel a mask on my face, and air coming through it. “Sir he’s waking up.” a woman voice yelled. “What? NO PUT HIM UNDER.” A man yelled angry. “But sir we are almost out.” She said back “DO IT ANY WAY” he yelled again. I felt a prick in my arm and a burning going through my veins. Not knowing were I was and who was there I started to freak out. I was strapped down to a table like thing. Looking down to my stomach I saw cut marks and blood. A few seconds later a wave of sleepiness passed over me. Unable to stay awake I passed out again.

“AArgh” I yelled sitting up. A pain shot through my body. “Gaa” I yelled lye back down. “Hey… Hey calm down just relax.” A familiar voice said. “Hello so you’re the one who saved me how ironic” I said starting to sound angry. “You have every right to be crossed with me. I understand what I did was wrong and I’m sorry. You don’t have to forgive me, but please hear me out.” The person said sounding sad. “Fine. Gaa” I said sitting up. “Careful you just got out of surgery.” The person said ending in a painful moan. The person walked over to the edge of the bed, and sat in the chair beside it. “So that’s where I was when I first woke up. Why was I in their was I really that badly hurt?” I asked finally looking over at Eva. She was in a patient’s gown, and her eyes were red and puffy. She was also holding her side. “The poison in your body attacked one of your kidneys. You also had a broken hand, leg, and shoulder. There was a gash on your side that was bleeding profusely. I was told that you had lost a lot of blood and needed an emergency blood fusion. They found out I was a match by computer. I was also able to give you a kidney, so I went into surgery with you too try to save your life.” Eva said. 

She had scooted the chair in front; she was staring at me with tear filled eyes. I could tell that they were not from pain but from her distress. “I can tell you are sincerely sorry for what you did. Tell me why did you lash out at me like that what did I do to make you act in such a way?” I said blankly staring at her. She sighed and looked to the floor. “I guess it’s about time that I told you some of my past.”

“You already know about Ilex forest. Well about four months before that happened; Six months from now. I had the most tragic thing I'm my life happen to me. Back when I started my journey eight months ago I was traveling with my two best friends and my brother. One of my friends were male the other female. We all decided that we would start in Johto. When we got here we landed on an airport near the safari zone that they had just made. We all decided that we were going to take on the pokemon league. After the first two badges Janet and I had a fight over something dumb; she got mad and decided to go off on her journey alone. My brother Derek went with her besides her protesting to make sure that she stayed safe. Along the way Michel and I picked up someone else on a journey to tag along. His name was Chuck. After two months of traveling with him I started to fall for him.” Eva paused taking a deep breath.

“One day while we were camping in the woods near union cave he came onto me. He asked me to have sex with him. When I declined he became furious and walked off into the woods with his things. Michel and I talked about how we did not expect such a thing out of him. During the conversation there was gun fire. Michel my childhood friend’s head had a bullet whole in his forehead. He dropped his food and fell backwards dead. I dropped my food spun and stood up to see Chuck standing there with a gun in his hands. I started to run from him; he stared to chase after me. When he caught up he pushed me. I slipped in some mud.” Eva said starting to cry.  
************************************************************************  
Prospective switch Eva rewind to time of story

“Ooo my your such a dirty girl.” Chuck said walking toward me. I tired to crawl away but the mud prevented me fast movement. When he reached me he started to pull down my pants. I rolled kicking him in the chin making him stagger in the mud. I started to back crawl away from him. When he caught him balance in the mud he pistol wiped me on the forehead. I rolled from the blow. I crewed a bit before he tried to take of my panties. I noticed that I was near Michel’s backpack it had fallen out of the tree. I desperately opened the bag to see if there was anything I could use to protect myself. Inside I found two pistols. I took the pistols and rolled hitting him in the face. He was pants less and bent over top of me. “YOU BITCH” He yelled prepping to him me again. I kicked him the face making him stand up and step backwards. He prepped to pounce on top of me. I lifted the other pistol and shot him in the face. The shot made him collapse backwards making a splash in the mud. I stood up pulled up my pants and underwear. I walked over to chucks body and unloaded both clips into his torso. Afterward I mourned over Michel’s death, gathered my things, and left.  
************************************************************************  
Prospective switch Justin present.

“I have repressed those memories until that night. You were the first person I decided to trust. I swore that I would not get close to you. When I did I said I would not fall in love with you. That night when you kissed me I realized that I loved you. When I had that memory come to me I freaked out. I had a fear that you would one day attack me. Than I feared that something would happen to you. I thought that if I was not around you I would not care if something happened to you. After about a half hour I realized what I had done and came after you. I caught up to you when you kicked the Graveler off of the cliff. I called to you many times but you did not hear me. When I tried to follow you I was attacked my hoards Zubats and Golbats. I never meant for you to be hurt. I never meant to I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I was stupid. I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” Eva said crying uncontrollably. 

I was now hugging her to try and calm her down. She was soaking my gown from her tears. “Eva calm down its ok I understand. You can stop apologizing. I know that you meant me no harm. If you had you would have down it when you had the sword up to me. I forgive you it is ok. I had no clue any of that happened to you.” I said hugging her tightly kissing her on the cheek. “I almost got you killed its all my fault.” She said barely understandable. “You also saved my life it is thanks to you that I am alive. Saga and I would be dead in a ditch out in the woods.” I said. “Its still my fault.” She persisted. “Enough just let it go. I'm fine and no one will ever hurt you again.” I said grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes. “It is ok.” I said kissing her on her tear soaked lips. “OK?” I asked. “Yeah… yeah” she said still crying. I sat there for an hour calming her down before she stopped crying.

“So how is Saga?” I asked. “Last I heard he is in a rehabilitation room until he wakes up. Grace has not left his side since we got here. She refuses to eat, sleep, or leave his side. She has even snapped at a nurse who tried to pick her up to remove her from the room. I have never seen her act this way before.” Eva said “It is because she is in love.” I said

The door came open and a nurse walked in the room looking at a clip board. She got to the end of the bed before she looked up; she had a shocked look on her face. “You two should not be up yep. You young lady need to go back to your room and you young man need to lie down and get your rest.” She said angrily. “Hold on a sec is there any way we can get a room together.” I asked. The nurse rolled her eyes and said. “Fine it will clear up this room for another patent.” She said. She came back minutes later telling me to follow. We walked into the hall; this place looked like someone’s home turned into a small clinic.

Looking at the time it was eight o’clock in the evening. When we got everything situated into Eva’s room I lied down and chatted for awhile than fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: i made this chapter shorter do to its “Intensity”. I hope that you enjoyed


	12. Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: So what the hell is going on with Saga? He seems to have such rotten luck. I’m so fucking cold gaaa. Well Enjoy 
> 
> Warning: blood, gore, and language. Minor suggestiveness Minor.

Parents   
Prospective Saga setting???

The sunlight creped into the cave as my mother walked in. I lied there until the sunlight hit my eyes; “I know your awake its time to get up you have training with your father.” My mother said opening the foliage to the house. The home light up; my mother woke me up and made me leave the house. “Good morning mother. Where do I start my training at today.” I asked stopping at the front door. “Your father said meat him near the lake.”

Today was the day that I started battle training with my father. Today I will be eight months old. My father has been teaching me moves for the past two months. I now know the moves headbutt, quick attack, and sand attack. I was confused why we would start combat training today if I only knew how to use three moves. I pondered these things while on my way to the river.

My father was in the middle of the river; there was a pile of Magikarps on the bank from him fishing. My father was a Vaporeon and my mother was a Sylveon. “Hey dad I was told that we were going to start combat training today.” I said approaching the bank. “Aaa yes Saga today I want to spar with you. I will hold back, but I want to see what you are capable of.” He said “Ready” he said getting in a fighting position. 

“I’m ready.” I said prepping for an attack. “Here I come.” He said. The water he was standing in started to rise with him riding on top. Seeing that my father was using surf I ran behind a tree to prevent from being hit. I poked around the tree to see if I can make out his next move. He was looking around trying to find me. I can use this to my advantage. When his back was turned towards me I rushed him with a quick attack. He heard me coming; he tried to turn and stop me but, I hit him in the side sending him toppling.

“Hehe. Nice hit son. But it will take more than that to take an opponent out.” He said while constantly dodging my attacks. “I can’t hit you again you’re to fast.” I said panting. “I taught you how to dodge well but if you constantly charge at your foe you will get know where. You need to use your surroundings to you advantage. Out smart you foe; Use endure. ” My father said as we took a breather. When I caught my breath I used quick attack toward my father. When he dodged I ran slightly up the tree pressing off of it propelling myself toward him. He barely had enough time to slide out of the way. Seeing that there was a large rock behind him; I pressed of it hitting him in the back. The hit knocked him into the river.

“Knocking me into the water was a bad idea. Being a water type I am able to…” he stopped and looked down. “Father what’s the matter?” I said walking into the water. While in the water I could feel vibrations pulsing through it. “What’s going on?” “I asked “GO GET YOUR MOTHER.” He yelled. I ran home as fast I could; when I ran through the front door my mother looked at me with confusion. 

“Whats wrong dear.” My mother said while cleaning. “Dad said he needs you to go to the river and quick. “Whats wrong?” she said “I don’t know but I could feel vibrations in the water.” I said. My mother eyes widened; she darted past me running faster than in I have ever seen her run. “Stay put” She said right as she left the house.

I can help I can help with what ever is going on. I sat there for a few minutes gathering my courage. “I CAN HELP” I yelled out loud to myself. I ran out side the house. On my way to the river I saw my mother and father. They were fighting against giant metal things on tracks. While I was running over to my parents “SAGA RUN” MY mother yelled before there was an explosion. The explosion sent me and my parents flying.

“Were… were… am I.” I said looking over there was a crater from the explosion. There was blood and gore every where. “That’s disgusting” I said throwing up. “I need to get out of here.” I said walking off into the woods. Where am I who am I what was that back there. 

I walked for weeks until I came to a field. “Déjà vu I feel like I have been here before.” There was a rumble than a figure grabbed me and rapped me into a protective embrace. “I swear that I have been here before if only I could remember.”

Prospective switch Justin.

“Aargh Aargh… Nooo nooo noooooooooooo” Eva was yelled waking me up. “Raaa no no.” Eva continued to yell. She was tossing and turning “Eva wake up Eva you’re having a nightmare wake up.” I said sitting up. “Aargh” She continued. I stood up and hobbled over to her bed. I sat on the edge of the bed slightly shaking her. “Please Eva wake up you’re having a nightmare.” I said. She started yelling louder than started hitting me. I started hugging her to stop her from hitting me. “Shh its ok.” I said getting under the cover rapping her in a loving embrace. After a few moments of struggling she woke up screaming. “Its ok I'm here” I said hugging her tighter. She hugged me back and cried into my shoulder.

When she calmed down we sat down to have a talk. “The memory of that day keeps coming back. I feel helpless and alone. But out of nowhere I heard your voice and I came back to my senses. Thank you Justin you have helped me so much.” She said while staring out a window. “I care for you; I would hate for something to happen to you. I want you to be happy.” I said looking over to her. She was still in her patents gown; the back of the gowns hung open. I sat there for a second staring at her before I realized that I was staring at her ass. 

“Eva so umm… I can…” I started to say before I was interrupted “Yeah I know you can see my ass.” She said with a little chuckle. “That’s devious you know.” I said “Well I thought that sense we were going out I would give you a nice view.” She said walking over to me with her hand on her hips. She bent down in front of me coming face to face. “You know you liked it.” She said not moving “That’s besides the point.” I said jokingly. This was the first time that we had ever played around. Normally Eva was uptight, upset, or emotionlessly lost in thought. This was the first time I have ever seen her genially smile and laugh. It was like she had a weight off of her shoulders.

“Why are you smiling so big?” She asked sitting next to me. “I’m just happy to see that you are out of your slump. Now down to business. What do you want to do today.” I said “Well no offence but I think you should shower than we can go get some food.” She said “nontaken I have been out for awhile. Food also sounds great.” I said standing up. My leg had a brace on it but no cast and my left arm was in a sling. “How long tell I can get out of these things.” I asked hobbling over to the attached bathroom. “Doctor said about a month for your arm and two for your leg; unless you could find a pokemon that could heal it for you.” She said. “I have always been a fast healer I’ll cut both of them down by half.” I said with confidence “Ok mister cocky hurry up with that shower I'm starved.” She said.

I walked into the bathroom and took of the gown and looked into the mirror. “I seamed to have gained some weight and my right are seems to be injured. I probably should tell Eva about my arm before a doctor does.” I said stepping into the shower. I took a ten minute shower and got out. I walked out into the room rapped in a towel. “Hey do you know where my things are?” I asked “Yeah I went to go get them while you were showering there under your bed.” She said grabbing it. She was already dressed and ready to go. I grabbed some close and went into the bathroom to change. “Why you changing in there we’re going out now right why would it matter if I saw you naked?” she said “Well I'm a stumbling fool right now trying to trying to get dressed with the injuries.” I said “I could help” She said. I walked out of the bathroom over to the hallway door. “Nice try lets head out”

“So let us go see Saga I’m…” I was saying when a man ran by me shoving a pokeball into my chest. Being unprepared the man slightly pushed me back. I tried to catch myself but landed on my broken leg. Pain shot through my body making me take a knee. “Justin are you ok?” Eva started to say before a man pushed her against the wall. I caught the man by the leg making him fall forwards. While he was suspended in the air I slammed my fist into the center of his back making him bounce off the floor. I hit the man so hard that he stopped breathing for a few seconds.

After I got up the man regained mobility and tried to stand. “You son of a bitch I’ll kill your crippled ass.” The man said leaping up thrusting a knife at me. Having nowhere to go I raised my right are in the way of the knife. The knife made a scraping noise than broke. “What the hells wrong with you. You freak.” The man said pulling back a fist leaving him open I hit him with blinding speed. The punch sent the man flying down the hallway into a room at the end. The man laid in the room knocked out.

We walked outside with out seeing the man that gave me the pokeball. Eva also walked in silence not asking about the arm. “Why have you not asked about the arm yet? I know you see the metal from the fake skin missing and that a man just broke a knife in it.” I said stopping looking at her. “I just umm… well how does one bring that up into conversation.” Eva said staring at the arm. “Well when I worked for team rocket I was attacked. I learned afterward that it was an attempt to red me from the organization. I killed the two men that tried to kill me but lost my arm in the fight. A man in Ecruteak city made me some high-Tec arm. That’s why while I was there I visited him and got him to patch up my arm.” I said finishing my story. By the end of the story my arm was sparking and having spasms. “Are you ok?” Eva asked taking a step back “Yeah the knife must have cut some wires all I have to do is just it down and fix it later.” I said deactivating it “When were you going to tell me about this.” Eva said walking back over to me. “I swear I was going to tell you while we ate I’m sorry I with held this from you I just didn’t know how you would react” I said looking down. “I wouldn’t have cared I just wish you would have told me sooner.” She said as we started toward the Pc. “We’ll talk more about this during diner.” I said

Prospective switch Saga setting goldenrod time and date????????

We were on our way back to the Pc. I feel like no mater where I am, what happens, or who I meet I feel like it’s happened before. The only problem is I have no memories of the people who I have met. While I was deep in thought I heard a woman scream. For some reason instead of looking at the lady I looked at my leg. It was covered in blood with a small pool around it. “I… I remembered that my leg would be bleeding.” I said aloud to myself. “How can you remember something that has never happened? Your funny.” A failure Eevee said. “I know you… I remember you… you you’re your … GRACE” the moment I said that my head started to heart. “Aargh” the events that had happened sense that point rushed thought my sight at high speeds. “Aargh.” The memories seemed to stop with me and grace kissing. The memories stayed there for a few minutes before I came to a realization. I’m worrying Grace. I know that she is here with me I know that I am alive. I can remember everything I remember it all.

I slowly opened my eyes; all I could see was brown and creamed colored fur. “Grace?” I said looking up into her tear filled eyes. “Hey it’s good to see you.” I said. *Sobs* Grace started to cry nuzzling her face into my stomach. “I’m glad to see you to Grace. Thank you for being here when I get up. While I was out I always felt your presents there. When I saw you in my dream all my memories came flooding back to me. You are the reason that I persevered you are the love of my life.” I said kissing her on the cheek. “I love you too” She said muffled. Soon after that she fell asleep still nuzzling my stomach. “Sleep well grace I'm sure you haven’t gotten very much.”

Prospective switch Justin

On our way to the pokemon center the man who gave me the pokeball ran up to me. “Hey man you still got that pokeball I gave you.” The man said looking around. “Yeah man calm down. I took care of the man that was chasing you.” I said “how the hell did you do that you’re all kinds of fucked up.” He said still looking around jittering. “Watch your language man there’s a woman present. And stop bouncing around.” I said “GOD DANM IT SHUT THE HELL UP AND GIVE ME THE POKEBALL” the man said jumping at me. I tried to dodge him by going backwards but tripped over my bad leg. Having no arms to catch myself with I fell on my back. “He… HE… now what are you going to do.” The man said jumping on top of me. *click* “Make another move and I blow your brains out.” Eva said approaching the man with a gun. “Hey girly calm down lets not be to rash.” The man said climbing off of me “Go get out of here before I change my mind.” Eva said shaking the gun toward the direction she wanted him to go. After the man was out of sight Eva helped me get on my feet

“Thanks for saving me” I said kissing her on the cheek. “Well were just lucky he left.” She said putting the gun back into her backpack. “What do you mean?” I said cocking my head slightly to the side. “Well umm… I don’t have any ammo. Were lucky he didn’t put up a fight or we would be screwed” she said “*chuckle* nice lets get going before that drug addict comes back.” I said making my way to the pokemon center.

“Hello nurse my name is Justin I’m here to see a Jolteon.” I said “He is in the back. He is still in a coma but I’ll let you go see him.” She said leading me to a door. “Careful there’s and Eevee in there and she is very protective.” She said opening the door. “It’s ok I know grace she wont hurt me.” I said entering. The nurse did not follow me inside; she closed the door behind us. 

“Hey Saga it’s good to see you. I wish that you were awake so we could take you out of here.” I said crouching next to his bed closing my eyes and looking down. “Shh Grace is sleeping, and I'm fine and awake.” A male voice said. “I’m sorry man I’ll keep… it… down…” I said looking up into Sagas eyes. “D… did you just talk.” I said “well yes I talked, good to see you friend.” Saga said with a smile. When I heard Saga speak I jumped falling onto my back. “Justin what is your problem” Eva said helping up. “I just heard Saga speak” I said staring at him “Yeah he spoke I don’t know what he said but yes he is awake and talking back. To bad we can’t understand pokemon.” Eva said looking at me funny. “Saga say something.” I said hobbling over to him. “Like what?” Saga said. I stared at him blankly. “I understand you.” I said crouching. “What how is this possible?” I said looking dumbfounded. “Vee Eevee vee” grace said waking up. I looked over to her “do you know what she said.” Saga asked. “No I just heard her vee” I said “Ok guys this is weird.” Eva said. “Let’s not look a gifted Rapidash in the mouth” I said standing up “So what did grace say?” I asked. “She said good Evening what is for diner.” Saga said. “Tell her we were just on our way to go get some. Come on guys lets head out and get some grub.” I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: well a lot of talk and a little action. I added something and I want to know what you people think about Justin being able to communicate with Saga. There were two parts of this chapter that really got under my skin so I had to fix them. Well I hope that you enjoyed it


	13. Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: hello everybody time to progress and time to see the world through Saga’s eyes again. I also don’t feel to good could be stress. Ooo well enjoy.
> 
> Warning: language, violence.

Crystal 

Prospective Justin two week passes

“So Justin it’s a miracle but your left arm is all healed. Your leg on the other hand is not improving much.” A nurse said who was inspecting my injuries. “Why is my leg not healing?” I asked. “Well for one if you used the crutches or the wheal chair provided for you than it would be able to heal.” She snapped “Your right I’m sorry ma’am” I said looking down. “Start using it and it will heal faster and right.” The lady said placing the clipboard to the end of my bed. “Thank you I will have a nice day” I said as she left the room.

“So what are your plans for the day Justin” Eva said “Well first I want to fix my busted metal arm, and then I want to release the pokemon in this pokeball.” I said while pulling tools out of my backpack. “Can I watch?” Eva asked scooting closer to me. “Yeah and you can even help.” I said while pulling back the material that looked like skin. “The only problem I have is I don’t have any more substances to cover it up.” I said while taking the arm apart. “Why do you need to cover it up I thank that it looks awesome.” She said smiling at me “Really I always that that this arm made me look like a freak. I was afraid people would be scared of me. I’m glad that you don’t find it freakish or scary.” I said “I see.” She said. “Well were done” I said placing the metal cover back over the wiring. “That was quick” she said “not much damage just some cut wires.” I said packing up. “Thank you” I said giving her a kiss. “You’re welcome.” She said kissing back.

After we showered got dressed and packed we went out side of the clinic. I released everyone from there balls and told them “Ok everyone you know about the new pokemon we have. None of us know what it is or what it is capable of. I want everyone to be on guard just in case of an attack. Do not attack unless attacked first even if provoked.” Justin said removing the ball from his jacket.

Prospective switch Saga

“Ready everyone.” He said throwing the ball into the air. The ball opened letting out a giant red blur. Everyone was on guard prepping for an attack. From the blur formed a giant metal Pokémon standing on two legs. “AAHH” Justin yelled jumping backwards tripping. “Err damn my leg. An Aggron I see.” Justin said sitting up. The Aggron let out a little Feminine chuckle. “That’s odd.” Lucifer said “What?” I said. The Aggron was still fixated on Justin. The two of them seemed to be having a stare down. “Well the scent of this Aggron is off. Also my aura is sensing a much smaller presents.” Lucifer said walking over to the Aggron with his eyes close and the things on his head levitating. “Show your true self. Lucifer said opening his eyes and reaching out to the Aggron. Right before Lucifer could touch it jumped into the air and curling up into a ball. It grew smaller and less metallic, instead it became a small black Pokémon with crimson on the tip of its head and on its feet, and a darker mane. Lucifer just stood there star struck. “So you figured me out good for you.” The Zorua said. From what I could make out the Zorua was a female. “Hello in there” She said tapping him on the forehead. Lucifer snapped back into reality still looking dazed. “Hi.” Was all that he could seem say. “*chuckle* are you ok” she said walking around him. 

“What’s going on?” Justin asked me. “Well from what I can tell the Aggron was a Zorua.” I said “Thanks smart ass.” Justin said giving a poker face. “I also thank Lucifer is falling for her.” I said shrugging of the look. “I see well first we need to know if she wants to even join our team.” He said getting off the ground and walking over to them.

“Hey I’m Justin I’m going to ask you a few questions and I’ll get The Jolteon over there to tell me what you said” Justin said slowly approaching. “Why are you walking so slow and why do I need some else to speak for me I am perfectly capable telling you myself.” She said with smirk. “Telepathy” Justin said. “Yeah and I opened it to everyone.” She said. “So what is your name, would you like to apart of our team or be set free, lastly if you want to stay do you want a new ball.” Justin said. “My name is Crystal. What happened to my dead beat of a trainer.” She asked “I threatened to kill him when he attacked Justin while he was injured. That or Justin beat the shit out of him for pushing me.” Eva said walking over to Justin. “Then I have you both to thank. Now to answer your questions yes I will join your team and I would love a new ball, but if you beat me in a battle first.” She said stretching for the fight. “Well then if that’s the case I choose Lucifer.” Justin said. “Who is that?” She said. “Him” Justin said pointing at him. “Who lover boy.” She said “yeah.” Justin said looking confident than smashing her old ball in his hand.

“Ready” Justin asked. “Let’s do this.” Crystal said. “Lucifer use quick attack than follow up with a force palm.” Lucifer just stood there staring at Crystal. Crystal rushed at Lucifer talking him. Lucifer caught her when he started rolled backwards. Lucifer caught himself and stood up all the while holding crystal by the waist. He used the momentum from the rolling to spin her around than throw her up into the air. Crystal was in shock from how quick Lucifer reacted and had no time to catcher herself while in the air. When she fell back down slightly above Lucifer’s level he spun jumped into the air kicking her. She went tumble against the ground, she caught herself after about five feet. 

“Wow that reaction time how did you do that?” she said with her jaw dropped. “If this is what I have to get you on the team than I'm not holding back, I expect the same from you.” He said with a smirk. “Ha great I though you were to love struck to be a fight” she said rushing at him.

Lucifer prepped for her to tackle him again, but instead she jumped over him twisting her body in midair. A black ball formed in her mouth. When she peaked right above him she shot it. Lucifer used quick attack to get out of the way. The ball hit the ground in a little explosion releasing a pulse of dark energy form it. Lucifer jumped over in it in a rolling motion, going face first into the ground. He pressed his hands of the ground doing a flip landing right in front of Crystal. Without hesitation Lucifer jabbed her six times than low sweep her feet. He caught her before she hit the ground.

“Just say I won and then we can end this.” Lucifer said staring at her eyes. “No this is to fun I have not had a battle like this sense I was home.” she said smiling and wincing at the pain than she shot out another Dark pulse at Lucifer while he was holding her. He dropped her leaning backward than jumped with his hands stretched above his head. Lucifer caught himself with his hands and kicked crystal before she hit the ground. She was sent sliding on her side, and the shot exposed in the air sending a pulse at Lucifer. Lucifer not missing a beat rushed her before she could stand up. The blast from the dark pulse explodes behind him; it sent dust flying every where. Right before Crystal stood up Lucifer was right beside her. “I’m sorry for this” Lucifer said force palming her in the side. She went barrel rolling ten feet away until she hit a building.

Crystal started to stand up again, struggling the whole time. “I… am… not through… with this… fight” she said wobbling her way over to Lucifer. “No why are you so persistent. I refuse to fight you any longer, because if this keeps up you will kill yourself.” Lucifer said walking over to her. “NO” she said slightly tackling him in the chest. The light tap she gave him seemed to take the last bit of energy she had left. She collapsed sideways; Lucifer caught her holding her on her back. Lucifer started to walk toward the PC Carrying Crystal.

I looked over at Justin who was sitting there with him mouth gapping wide open. “Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?” Justin said following Lucifer. We all followed Lucifer to the PC; when we got inside Justin grabbed a chair and placed in front of the counter. Lucifer jumped up on the chair than the counter than handed the nurse Crystal. Lucifer pointed to the door to the back room. The nurse looked at Justin who also pointed toward the door. Lucifer followed her to the back room where he stayed with crystal. 

Justin, Grace, and I followed him to the back. The whole time Lucifer had a blank face almost a face of anger. “I’m here if you need me man.” I said. Lucifer just sat there like he did not hear me like he was zoning out the world. “I hope he is ok.” Grace said. We sat there for a bit until the nurse came out of a room allowing us entry. “She will be fine she just needs to rest for a bit you can take her out of here tomorrow.” The nurse said closing the door.

Lucifer jumped up onto her bed and crouched down looking at her. After a few seconds his blank look turning sad. Tears welled up in his eyes he began shaking slightly. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you… sorry.” Lucifer said now crying. The tears were falling on the bed beside crystal making it damp. “Stop the water works I’m not dead.” Crystal said sitting up. “CRYSTAL” Lucifer yelled going in for a hug than stopping short. “I’m sorry” He said retracting his hands. Crystal pounced into his chest making his arms close in around her. The hit made both of them fall of the bed. Lucifer slammed his back on the floor with Crystal on to of him still hugging. “I win this fight” She said with a slight chuckle. “Yeah” Lucifer said blushing. “Your cute when your nerves.” Crystal said also blushing hard enough that you could see it under her black fur. After a few seconds there was a bright light emitting from both of them. Then there body began to change.

“There… both evolving.” Justin said sounding dumbfounded. After both of them had evolved Lucifer kissed Crystal. “Be mine” Lucifer after the kiss. “This was quick, but what can I say I feel the same… yes” crystal said. “We will be in the lobby when the love fest is over meet me out there” Justin said leaving the room with me and Grace following behind. After ten minutes they both entered the lobby arms rapped around each other. Justin stood up throwing a ball up and down. “A deal’s a deal” Justin said throwing a ball a Crystal. The ball engulfed her in red than started to shake on the ground than clicked. Justin released her from the ball. “Congrats you to” Eva said looking to the ground. 

“Now I have something to announce… I… I’m going back to Sinnoh for a bit.” Eva said still looking to the floor. “That’s great when are we going” Justin said lifting up her head be her chin than gave her a smile. “You can’t come my parents would never allow me to have a guy stay with me. I’ll be gone a week than I’ll meet you back hear.” She said not making eye contact. “You can’t stop me from following you. If need be I’ll stay in a hotel.” Justin said still smiling. “There are no hotels in my home town there would be nowhere for you to stay if my parents didn’t allow you to stay.” She said. “I’ll camp out side no mater the weather. You’re not going alone whether you want me to go or not I’m going.” Justin said hugging her. “I have no choice do I.” she said “No… no you don’t” Justin said. “So when are we leaving?” Justin asked “in a week that’s when the helicopter can take us.” She said still looking worried.

For the next we all trained with each other. Lucifer learned the moves heal pulse and Aura sphere. Lucifer was able to help heal Justin’s leg; it was not fully healed but it was no longer broken and he could walk on it. He still had to where a brace but he was able to move more nimbly. After Lucifer helped Justin with his leg we had two more days until we left. For those two days we just brushed up our skills. 

Night before departure

We were all asleep when I heard movement; then I felt Graces presents disappear. I slightly opened my eyes to see what it was. It was Eva and she was packing up her things. “Trying to leave with out me are you.” Justin said sitting up. “*sigh* I’m just trying to look out for what’s best for you. My family lives in Snowpoint city. If you’re not allowed into the house you will have to stay out there, and if you have to stay out there I will feel bad and leave sooner than I would like to. Please stay here.” Eva pleaded “No… I'm going and I’ll keep you there until everything you have to do is done.” Justin said with a smile. “Get ready let’s go.” Eva said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: off to Sinnoh what will happen there what’s going on? Who knows… well I know but you don’t… and since you don’t I’ll let you in on a little secret. *looks around than whispers* the next few chapters will be an M rating so Yeah be prepared. *clears throat* now I hope you enjoyed this chapter I would like to Apologies to ChakorReulle sorry I didn’t use the name you said It just didn’t sound right to me, and for anyone out there looking for a good story check this guy out hope you don’t mind that I'm putting you out there man. Another face also next Chapter ending will have some Character bios just for shits and giggles. GOOD NIGHT it’s 2:30 AM


	14. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 14
> 
> Author’s notes: READ ME I'M SERIOUS so this chapter will have M rated material. Jolteon X Eevee if you do not like lemons do not read. I don’t want to hear bitching I would how ever like to hear criticism on my first lemon. (a row of these * will indicate where it will starts if you don’t want to read it) you also know if you are old enough to read so that is your own call I have put the proper rating for this story, so yeah. (Large paragraphs sorry I guess) Well now that the seriousness is over I hope that you enjoy 
> 
> Warning: sexual content, language. I think that’s all.

Heat

“Wake up every body we’re here.” The man flying said over a speaker so load that I could here him with ear plugs in; they were too drowned out the sound of the helicopter. The trip had taken five hours and the sun was now a quarter ways up into the sky. I looked out the window on our way down. There were trees covered in whiteness as far ass the eye could see. In the middle of the whiteness was a clearing with buildings in it. There was also a port south of the city. There was a lake to the west of the city with a path of whiteness leading south. The sound died down when we landed. “Have fun every body I’ll be back up when Eva gives me the call.” The man said opening the doors. A bone chilling wind swept through the helicopter. Justin and Eva were bundled up in big coats, but all I had was my fur.

I jumped out of the helicopter onto the whiteness. “Graaa what is this it hurts.” I said jumping around trying not to keep my feet in the whiteness for long. “Its snow dude have you never seen snow?” Justin said. “Every thing I know is what I have seen while with you.” I said angrily. “Ooo yeah all you remembered is your parents. This is what happens to rain when its cold just relaxed you’ll get used to it.” Justin said. “If you say so.” I said settling into it. The snow sank under me compacting, and sinking into my paws making them slightly numb. 

We followed Eva to her parent’s house. She lived in the back of a small town with five homes a PC, and what looks like a temple. Her house had a long attachment that lead into a big building with a fenced in area. “So this is where my parents live.” She said knocking on the door. “Who in blazes is knocking at the door at this hour?” a man yelled. “That’s not good he sounds like he is in a bad mood.” Eva said squeezing Justin’s hand. A burly man dressed in long johns, and no shirt answered the door. “Hey daddy.” Eva said hugging him. “Hey baby girl how have…” He was say when he placed her down and glared at Justin. “Who the hell is this guy.” He said cracking his knuckles. Justin just stood there no reaction. “This is my boyfriend Justin. He has saved my life, and I put his in danger.” She said backing up to Justin and grabbing his hand. “Not true a Graveler put my life in danger you save Saga and me.” Justin said looking at her smiling. “He’s not staying here, but his Jolteon can stay in the kennel.” He said “Than I’m camping out here with him.” She said “No Eva stay here with your family you have not seen them in forever. We knew this might happen so I brought preparations. If you need me I’ll be south of the city beside the port.” Justin said “Fine, but I don’t like it.” She said giving Justin a hug and a kiss. “Saga I want you to take up this kind mans offer. You have never been in this kind of weather.” Justin said “But…” I started to say. “No buts just go” Justin said turning around to walk away. “I love you come see me when ever you want.” Justin said walking away. “I love you to and I will.” Eva said walking toward the house with sad look.

Eva released her pokemon and told them to go to the Kennel. “Hey Grace what’s a kennel?” I asked. Well this place is not like most Kennels from what I can remember. This place is like a little house for pokemon. The place is two stories tall and has about 16 small rooms and one big area in the middle for everyone to gather. There is a door that leads outside.” She said leading me through a hallway. We had fallen behind the group because Grace was walking slowly. “Grace are you ok you’re walking really slow?” I asked checking her over. “I’m fine you can stop checking.” She said turning toward me. “You’re acting weird.” I said looking around her. When she turned around I started to check her again. When I got close to her genitalia I caught whiff of an aroma. What is that aroma? I have been Around Grace for awhile now and this is the first time I have ever smelt that aroma. Grace looked back at me, jumped, blushed, and had a worried look on her face. “I’m sorry I was just checking to see if you were hurt and I umm… I’m sorry” I said looking to the ground. “It’s umm ok I was just startled.” She said looking around the room blushing. “I umm caught a smell of something sorry.” I said looking up still blushing. Grace looked over at me with confusion. “Do you know what that was?” she asked bitten her lower lip. “Umm… well… no… no I… I don’t” I said embarrassed. “Well that’s ok I’ll explain later lets get going.” Grace said turning around. She had picked up her pace and the smell seemed to get stronger when she did. For some reason I Enjoyed the smell.

We walked through a little door attached to a normal sized door. Inside was a big room full of many different breads of pokemon. In the middle were about thirty bowls of food, and only twelve of them were being eaten at the moment. There was six Eevee and Eeveelutions. The other six was a mixture of different K.9 like pokemon. I followed Grace to the center of the room to the Eeveelutions.

“Hey Mom and Dad Grace said walking up to a Jolteon male and a Vaporeon female.” Grace said nuzzling up to both of them. “Saga this is my father Eon (no relation to the other Eon (Resistance)) and my mother Rose. Guys this is my mate Saga” Grace said walking back over to me. “Hello.” I said with a bow. “Nice to meet you” they said in unison. “So Grace you in…” Rose started to say before Grace cut her off “stop there” Grace said glaring at her mother. “Ooo does he not know” she said taking a quick glance at me. “Well kind of I have to well.” She said looking around the room. “Ooo he doesn’t know what it is.” She said with a little smirk “No he lost his mother and father so no one could tell him about it and I’m not sure he has had that talk.” She said blushing “I’m right here what are you to talking about what don’t I know? Someone please inform me on what’s going on.” I asked feeling even more embarrassed than I had before. “All in do time love I’ll explain later.” Grace said. “Good bye come see us again before you leave again.” Eon said

I continued to follow Grace around the room as she talked to people she knew. “Hey doll I haven’t seen you around here in a long time.” An Eevee said walking over to grace. The hair on my back started to stand on end in spikes, and electricity started to spark off of me. “Calm down Saga I can take care of him no need to start a fight. “Hey boys get over here we got a wise guy.” The Eevee said. “Hey no need for a fight what did you want?” Grace said “You know what I want doll I could sense it from across the room its how I'm wired.” The Eevee said now accompanied by his gang of five Eevee him included. “I’m not interested no run along.” Grace said turning away from him walking back over to me. I was still on edge and angry. “Bitch you think you can say now to me and my group. I’ll have my way than I’ll let them do as they please.” He said take a step forward. The moment his foot hit the ground I shot him with a thunderbolt so powerful he went flying through the stares into the wall behind them. After I shot the leader the whole gang pounced on top of me. Out of anger I discharged sending the Eevee flying off into the air. They all hit the floor around me knocked out. “WHOS NEXT” I yelled in rage. When I yelled Grace froze for a second than nuzzled up against me. “Shh calm down I know it’s hard for your evolution but you can beat it just calm down.” Grace said nuzzling my chest. The moment she started nuzzling me I calmed down. The hair on my back flattened out and I stopped sparking. “I’m sorry” I said “Its ok love lets go up stares and rest in a room.” Grace said prancing off.

We walked to the other side of the room to the stares that did not have a hole in it. Grace ran ahead of me I was right behind her going up the stares. Every time she went up a stare the smell would hit me like a ton of bricks. It took everything I had not to look up at the smell emitting from her genitalia. After she got to the top she stopped and waited for me to join her. We walked off toward a room on the other left side that was open. We checked to see if anyone was using it. After we figured out it was empty we entered the room. I walked in first grace followed. When she entered the room she closed the door and locked a lock on the low part of the door. The room had bed, a carpet, and a bowl of water

************************************************************************

“What are you doing?” I asked stopping in the center of the big rug. “We need to have a talk Saga.” She said walking over to me. “About what?” I asked “Remember that smell from before.” She said turning around and rising her rear end up into the air the smell wafting out of it. “Err I umm.” I muttered looking away. “It’s ok Saga. That smell means I'm in heat. That is why those other Eevee approached me. Do you know what being in heat means?” She asked still presenting her self to me. “Ya… yes” I said looking up at her pussy. “Saga I want you to mate with me. I want you to be my first and only.” She said slightly shaking her rear in my face. This act made my penis come out of its sheath slightly. “Do what you think would be right in this situation.” She said.

I walked up to here rear and stuck my muzzle up against her wet pussy. I caught a whiff of the aroma. For some reason I decided to lick her pussy, she let out a little moan when my tongue slightly went into her lips. Seeing that it pleasured her I decided to do it again. I started with the outside of it teasing her until she couldn’t handle it. She started to start dripping a liquid from her lips. I decided to taste her juices, and to my amazement they were delicious. Wanting more of the juices I trust my tongue into her lips lapping up the juices. The whole time that I'm doing she is letting out moans of pleasure. Before long she let out a cry of pleasure. She had reached he climax, and came all over my muzzle, and down her legs. I lapped up the remaining juices and removed my head from her pussy.

“Ooo my god that felt great.” Grace said turning to me. She gave me a kiss than pushed me onto my back. “Are you ready?” she said lowering her warm moist pussy over my fully erect member. When her lips touched my dick I let out a moan of pleasure. I rolled her over to where I was on top, and placed my dick to the lips of her pussy. “Tell me when” I said slightly pushing into her. “GO” she yelled in pleasure. I entered slowly only entering a quarter of the way in than slowly pulling out. I did this three times before she started to thrust with me. I got halfway in before I hit a wall. “That’s my Hyman the mark of my virginity. Its going to hurt me when you break it but I’ll be fine don’t hold back.” She said. I slid my way out than trusted into her “Aargh” she yelled in pain. I stopped for a second as blood dripped. After a few seconds she started to slowly trust again. I started to fully hilt her slowly. After a few thrusts I picked up speed. We were both moaning by now, and panting. After a few seconded her walls constricted around my dick making it hard to move. She had reached her climax again. Her juices lubricated her walls allowing me to start thrusting again. After a few more thrust I was pushed over the edge. Pleasure shot through my body as a came inside of her. I pulled out of her exhausted.

She stood up and walked down to my waist where she started to lick up our combined juices. After she got all of the juices around my member she started to lick it. Pleasure again shot through my body. After a few seconds of licking it she stuck it into her mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down on my member taking only half of it at first than all of it. After a bit I became too much and I came in her mouth. She swallowed all of it not a drop fell to the floor. To return the favor I laid her down than started to lick up the juices around her pussy before I entered. I did not teas her this time I just dove in and started lapping up her juices. It did not take her long before she climaxed again. I lapped up the remaining juices before stepping back.

************************************************************************

“That was wonderful” Grace said “I agree completely.” I said. We walked over to the bed snuggled up to won another and chatted. We chatted for a bit until we fell asleep. “Sleep well love I love you” Grace said “I love you to sleep well.” I said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: well there you go my fist ever lemon. I hope that it was good if not tell me. I just don’t want to hear how you are against it if you have criticism that critic me. Well again its 2:30 AM so I'm going to bed. I hope that you enjoyed this if not than sorry 
> 
> 4 character bios just for shits and giggles.
> 
> Saga
> 
> Moves: quick attack, headbutt, thunderbolt, endure, and the smarts to combine them into powerful moves.
> 
> Ability: volt absorb.
> 
> Past: told in story.
> 
> Information: age 1, Siblings none, Parents decided, other family unknown, 
> 
> Justin
> 
> Past: X Teem rocket agent left with force.
> 
> Built type: 210 weight, 6’0, medium length brown hair, facial hair stubble, high tech metal arm.
> 
> Information: trained in kendo, has experience breading, kind of can cook.
> 
> Family: mother, father, two younger siblings one male one female, two older siblings both female, cousins two one male one female, other family unknown.
> 
> Eva
> 
> Past: family business
> 
> Built type: weight 150, 5’5, long brown hair, C cup bust. 
> 
> Information: has great experience breading, trainer, can cook.
> 
> Family: mother, father, older brother, younger brother and sister, other family unknown.
> 
> Lucifer
> 
> Moves: force palm, extreme speed, close combat, aura sphere, power to combine moves for great power.
> 
> Ability: Aura, telepathy, steadfast. 
> 
> Past: in story


	15. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: again more M rated things are going to happen Human X Human. This will be the last M rated thing for a bit I don’t know how long but there will be more. Well again if you don’t like don’t read (a row of * this will indicate where it starts) enjoy 
> 
> Warning: sexual content, strong language.

Acceptance 

Prospective Justin 

I have spent the last three nights camping on the outskirts of town. Eva would come to see me everyday. Everyday she persists that she camps out with me, but I tell her I’m fine and that I’ll stay fine. I also got news that grace had an egg. To keep active I took a job at the pier moving boxes and things. The job also keeps me warm, and Lucifer and crystal could help me.

“Hey Justin you ready to start work today?” a pier worker asked “yes sir what do you need me to do?” I asked “I need you to go over to the cargo ship and move boxes” the man said pointing to a large ship. “Well same old same old.” I said walking off “not quite this stuff is fragile, some of it is living. The living things will be going to the valentine residence.” The man said “Ooo Eva’s family is getting some new pokemon” I said to my self 

The crates on the ship were big, too big for me to pick up myself, and Lucifer and crystal were working with each other. *sigh* this is going to be difficult especially with my leg, so Might as well start small. Most of the boxes were just items that were going to the market. 

“Hey there boy I’m here to help you with my shipment” a man yelled. I turned to see who it was coming up the boat ramp. “I see you’re alone in need of help with……” Eva’s father started to say “Hello sir” I said with a bow “I think you can handle this yourself” Mr. Valentine said. “I respect your decision sir” I said continuing to pick up small boxes and take them. After I was done with all the small boxes and medium sized pokemon crates there were two big crates left.

*sigh* I stood there for a moment scratching my head. “Looks like I’m going to have to power up my arm.” I mumbled. I sat down and took of my coat. “Taking a breaking? So useless.” Mr. Valentine said standing. I messed with the electronics in my arm so that it could withstand the weight of the crate. I stood up walked over to the crate. “Sorry to what is ever in here its going to get bumpy.” I used my right are to lift it up into the air than lifted up over my head. “AArgh” using my right arm to support most of the weight I slowly carried it down the ramp. Mr. Valentine was slowly walking, so I was able to catch up to him. “Excuse me sir” I said stepping around him. “Damn kid” he said jaw dropped. “Thanks sir” I said walking ahead of him. “Hey son let me help you out” he said grabbing my shoulder. He went to grabbed one side, so I lowered it down to his height. “Got it lets head out.” He said leading the way.

“Thank you for the help sir” I said “no thank you. I have been a complete dick to you son, my daughter seems to love you to death, so I’ll let you stay in the house to night. I had a talk to the dock manager he told me you have been working here for next to nothing.” I said “I understand where you stand sir, and yes I also love Eva to death. And I work here almost free because it’s good for me and money is not an issue.” I said. We reached the house and took the crate to the back. We broke it open and a Donphan rolled out.

“Thanks son lets go get some rest” Mr. Valentine said opening the front door gesturing for me to come in. “thank you sir. Do you need anything done around here?” I asked “if you know how to take care of Pokémon I could use someone to do a check for me” he said leading me to a hall way. “You can stay in hear.” He said leading to the Pokémon living area. “I know what needs to be done sir my family owns something like this just not as big.” I said entering the big room full of Pokémon. “Well then son I’m going to leave you to it dinner will be done in a couple hours.” He said closing the door behind him. I did a routine check of the place. After I finished I went to the kitchen.

“Hello there dear you must be Eva’s boyfriend.” A lady said standing at a sink washing dishes. “Yes ma’am nice to meet you” I said standing there awkwardly. “Take a seat dinner will be done in a few minutes.” She said turning around wiping her hands on her apron. “Thank you” I said taking a seat in the middle of the table. “It’ll be nice to have company the place feels empty since Eva and her brother left.” She said taking food out of the oven. Once she was done setting up the food she called for everyone.

“Hey mom what did…?” Eva started to ask before running up to me “JUSTIN” she yelled in my ear while giving me a chocking hug. “Hey Eva” I said hugging her back “what are you doing in here?” she asked sitting down “I’m letting him stay for the next few nights” Mr. Valentine said sitting at the head of the table. “Thank you Ms. Valentine.” I said waiting for everyone else to get there food. “Here Justin” Eva said handing me a plate of food. “Umm thanks” I said confused “you’re welcome” she said ignoring my confusion.

After every one ate and I was dismissed I went to the docks to get Lucifer, crystal, and grab my coat, than I went to my room to relax. My room had a bathroom attached to it so I took a shower and changed clothes. I no longer needed to wear heavy clothing do to the house being heated. I was wearing a pair of pajama pans T shirt. 

“This is not like me… relaxing ha first time in a long time” I said to my self while rummaging around in my book bag. I pulled out a DS, a Book, and comics. “What shall I do?” I opened up the DS to see what game was inside, and to my expectations it was empty, and I had no games in my bag. The book was a fantasy book my favorite on in fact. The book was called Ready Player One (a real book, looking for a good read chose this one). The comics were about super heroes. “Well I don’t want to read comics and I have no games so I’ll read my book.” I picked the book up and started it over. I had read it before but I enjoyed it enough to read it again.

*Knock, knock, Knock* “come in” I said “hey Justin me and George are going out for a bit keep an eye on things” Ms. Valentine said “Yes ma’am have fun” I said. After she left I sat there reading my book some more. *knock, knock, knock* before I could say come in Eva poked her head around the door. Her hair was soaking wet and had soap in it. “The other shower broke I’m using yours” she said entering the room wearing a towel that was barely coving her up, clothes, and a bag in he hand. The sight made me flushed, but she ignored me and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

*blink, blink, blink* “what just happened” I mumbled to myself before going back to my book. The sound of running water stopped after about half an hour, than the sound of a hair dryer filled the air. After that stopped I heard water slightly running again. All of this happened in a two hour time span. Luckily I know how to zone things out, or I would not be able to read. 

************************************************************************

After about two and a half hours Eva come out of the bathroom; she was wearing a blouse and a skirt and she was letting her brown hair cascade down around her shoulders. “Wow you look amazing” I said placing my book on the stand beside me. “You think so?” she asked giving a little twirl. The twirl made the skirt rise above her waist; I could see that she was not wearing any underwear. All I saw her ass and her side but the skirt fell before I could see her pussy. “You’re umm not wearing any…” I was saying when Eva started to clime onto the bed. She was climbing over top of me until she got up to my face “Hey” was all I could manage to say. Eva said nothing instead she started kissing me. She broke from the kiss to take off my shirt. After she did she went back to kissing me, while she was kissing me I unbuttoned her blouse. When I was done she sat up and took it off, she was not wearing a bra, so I could see her breast. The sight made me horny, and she was sitting right on top of my dick. Her knees where on the bad and her pussy was pressed against it. 

“Ooo I feel something poking me” Eva said sliding off the end of the bed. When she reached the floor she started to pull of my pants. When they were off she grabbed my feet and tried to drag me to the end of the bed. To help I scooted myself to the edge until I was sitting there. “Wow” she said grabbing my dick. “What?” I asked “it’s bigger than I though it would be” she said staring at it. “Ha HAaaaa” I started to chuckle when she started to lick the bottom of it sending a pleasurable sensation through my body. “Eva… what are you doing…” I could barely say “Happy birthday” she said right before she started to slowly place it in her mouth. “Ooo god howdidyouknow and youdon’thavetodothis.” I tried to say but indeed in a jumble of words. I stead of answering me she slowly lower her head down until she could not take anymore in, than she would come all the way off of it. When she no longer had my dick in her mouth she looked up at me and smiled “I know many things about you thinks to Lucifer” she said before she started to do it again. She did it three more times before she took a breath. At that moment I asked her “where did you learn to do this?” “I practiced on things just for this but they were smaller than this so I’m not used to it I’m sorry I’m not very good. This time I’ll take it all in.” she said slowly shoving my dick into her mouth. She sucked and licked my dick while it was in her mouth. She got three quarters of the way in before she gagged.

“Stop” I said grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her off my dick. “But I can do this, I can do it for you” she persist trying to go back to it but my arms kept her from doing so. “Come on” I said lifting her up; I scooted back on the bed and placed her on the end of the bed. “I’m sorry I failed you” she murmured with a sad look. I kissed her grabbing her ass under her skirt. She broke away from the kiss with a mischievous smile. “Whaaat” I said as she pushed me onto my back. She slowly took of her skirt and started to creep up on me. I could feel her wet pussy press against my dick. I slightly entered her pussy when she crept by it. She let out a moan of pleasure when it occurred. “Fuck me” she whispered into my ear. “But I don’t have a condom, and… and this is… my first time” I said flushed “I don’t care, and this is my first time as well. I love you” she proclaimed sliding down from my chest. “I love you to… if you are ok… than ok” I hesitantly said. She rested her pussy on the edge of my dick; it was slightly inside of her, only the head. Even that made her moan in pleasure. “Are you ready?” I asked grabbing her by the hips and lifting her above my erect dick. I was already slightly inside “I…umm I” was all I heard “Excuse me” I said “DO IT FAST” she yelled. When she yelled she started me and she slipped. *moan* I caught her a quarter of me inside of her. “Sorry are you ok” I slowly asked while slowly rising her up. “I’m… I’m fine” she said catching her breath. “Don’t stop” she said “Ok” was all I could say due to the pleasure.

Once I got her to where only my head was in her I slowly lowered her back down on top of me. “Faster” she moaned while slightly thrust her hips. It was hard for me to go fast against her virgin depths, but I proceeded to pick up speed. Each time I stuck more and more of my dick into her. I keep this until I hit a wall. “I hit something” I said stopping “that’s my hymen break it” she barely said above a whisper. “If you say so” I said pulling out slightly than thrusting into her. I felt a tear than Eva yelled in pain *Aargh* a few tears fell from her eyes “keep going” she said thrusting again. She grabbed my hands and pressed them to her breast. “Play with these during” she said bouncing on my dick.

I flipped her over so that I was on top. I fondled her breast, while my waist rose and fell; I was also kissing her on the neck. Now we were both moaning in pleasure. “I’m Cumming… I’m… I’m” Eva yelled as her walls constricted around my dick. Her cum lubricated her walls allowing me to continue. “I’m Cumming again” she gabbing me into a loving embrace; the embrace shoved my dick fully into her the sensation was too much for me to handle. “Eva let me go I’m about to… too” I was saying when I came into her vaginas depths. “Cum” I finished when the last little spurt of cum came out. We came so much that our combined climaxes shot out of her staining the bed.

“That was the best sensation I have ever felt in my life” Eva rolled of off me breathing heavily. “I know what you mean” was I could this to say. We laid there for a few moments before falling asleep. “Good night I love you” I said snuggling up to her. “I love you to” she said.

************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: well this is the last sexual content in awhile. FYI I have a poll up for this story. I am also thinking about starting another long series soon (another pokemon just more bazaar). This new story will have more death of main characters and a darker background (something I seem to be good at lol) there will be romance, adventure, drama, and the whole shi bang. But I think I’ll hold off on it until I get the story plot down on paper (which does not mean shit but hey might as well have a story to bounce off of)
> 
> Well now I'm ranting a happy rant. I am out of my funk… for now stress gets to me and it’s only a matter of time before things get that way again. So tell me what you thought and PM me about if you think I should do another story. I am already doing resistance but in reality it’s almost over. I planed for it to be short to give me time to think about another story. I also have a slight idea for the squall to this story if there is one. Well I hope that you enjoyed this tell me about errors *Yawn* I sleep now!!!


	16. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch.16
> 
> Author’s notes: time for some plot… enjoy 
> 
> Warning: violence, language, minor suggestive content.

Family   
Prospective Saga

“Saga, hey love wake up” Grace whispered while nudging my side. “Yes dear what is it?” I groggily said waving at her “wake up” she said poking me harder “ok… ok I’m getting up” I yawn slowly waving her off. *sigh* “I don’t have time for this” she said poking me even harder. I sat up to make her stop jabbing me in the side. “What’s going on” I yawned rubbing my eyes. Grace stared at me head slightly cooked than blinked. *shivers* “don’t look at me like that” I muttered looking around trying not to make eye contact. *sigh* “I’m done let’s go find edge and get him to do his uncle duties” grace said walking out of the room. What’s with her…? I feel like I’m forgetting something important… what is it. Think, think come on think.

“Come on love” Grace said starting to give me a look. “I’m coming” I ran over to her. We started down the stars of the main room. Edge was talking to there mother and father. “There he is” Eva said sprinting down the stairs. She’s acting odd. If only I knew why. This won’t be good for me if I can’t remember. “Heyyy there brother I got a favor to ask of you.” Eva said trotting over to him. Edge saw her coming from across the room and start to turn and run. I saw his action and ran across the room. I turned into a yellow blur making it to him before he made it three steps. “Gaa” Edge yelled sliding against the floor when he tried to suddenly stop; he toppled over at my feet. “Hey there the lady was calling you” I said with a mischievous grin. “That look she has she wants me to do her a big favor.” He said “Is that a bad thing” Eva whimpered “Enough beating around the bush what do you want.” He grumbled “Just want you to keep an eye on the egg for a bit” she said pouting. “That’s it… my pleasure” he said wagging his tail.

“Come on love let’s go and get Eva” Grace said running off. *sigh, yawn* “to early for this” I mumbled running jogging after her. We ran though the doors that lead into the real house. I followed Grace who was running to full speed. I hope that she does not find out that I am clue less of what is going on. Grace stopped at a door that was cracked open. Grace pulled it open with her nose, than ran inside only to stop in an empty room.

“Where is she? This is her room” Grace Voice cracked. “Well there is only one other places that she would be at this hour” I said walking up to nuzzling her. She just gave me a confuse look. “Follow me” I said sniffing the air. I did not know my way around this place but I knew Eva and Justin scent. We came to a closed door at the end of a hall way. “There in here” I said pointing at the door. “Justin is here to?” she asked confused. “Yeah he was in the cleaning and feeding the other pokemon yesterday. “I see” she said “yep” I said staring at the closed door. “Now what” I said “Get under the door and stand there no matter what.”

I walked under the door and looked over to Grace. She was back peddling, than she started running at me. I kept my word and stoop my ground. Grace Jumped landed on my back than jumped again grabbing the door knob. She started shifting trying to open the door but it didn’t move. She dropped down falling onto my back. She sat there staring at the door.

“I think it’s locked” Grace said tears welling up in her eyes. “Love don’t cry let me up and I’ll get us in.” I said kicking the door. Grace got off me wiping her face. I started ramming the door “JUSTIN GET UP” I yelled after like three hits the door popped open. “You did it” Grace said jumping around. “Yeah… no problem” I said popping my shoulder back in to place.

“What’s going on” Justin said sitting up. He was naked, and Eva was rapped up in covers beside him. “Have a nice night” I said raising an eyebrow “great thanks” Justin said a big grin on his face. Grace jumped up onto the bed, walked over to Eva, and started poking her on the chest. Eva moaned than grabbed Grace squeezing her against her chest. “LET ME GO AND WAKE UP” Grace yelled squirming “What in the world” Eva said placing grace on the bed. “Lets go” Grace said jumping around. Eva looked at her perplexed. “What are you so in high spirits for?” Eva asked rubbing her eyes. Grace started to give her the look she gave me when I woke up. Eva just stared at her blank faced. “Now I remember… Ok Grace I get it stops looking at me like that. Let me get dressed than we will head out.” Eva said standing up the cover falling to the floor. If I was human that would probably be more attractive, but nothing compares to Graces beauty. I walked over to Justin who was now dressed and ready to go.

“Hey Saga what’s going on today?” Justin asked “Shh I don’t have a clue but apparently today is important.” I whispered. “What’s that love” Grace said “Nothing love just talking to Justin” I said with a smile. “You’re screwed” Justin said “Shut up” I said. They took a shower (together) than got dressed.

We walked out side after Eva talked to her parents. We all followed her out of town. “Ok Justin I’m going to need you to let your pokemon out of there balls, and be on guard. This place is full of strong pokemon, and they are easily agitated by humans due to team Galactic a few years ago.” Eva said releasing Vera, Aerial and Red. Justin Released Lucifer, Crystal, and Dusk. We went through a little opening in the woods that lead to a gigantic frozen lake with a cave on an island in the middle.

That’s when it struck me. Grace is evolving today Gees I'm dumb. Mentally face palming myself. We got to the stone with out any other pokemon bothering use Grace stretched out to touch it “Saga I’m scared does it hurt to Evolve, does it change who you are? Lastly would you still love me if I looked differently?” Grace said looked over to me tears in her eyes. I walked up so her than nuzzled her on the side. “I will love you no mater what you look like. I think my Evolution is the most drastic change in attitude. Besides I would love you no mater what not mater the look.” I said placing my paw under hers. I lifted it up and pressed it up against the rock. She started to glow brightly, so I took a step back to allow her anatomy to change properly. 

While she was Evolving there was rustling in the bushes. From the bushes came a Blaziken, Lucario, and a Hitmonlee. I could feel unexplained rage building up in me; I started sparking. “Hey Saga calm down” Lucifer said walking up to them. “What do you want we mean you know harm. Just came to see what the commotion was” The Blaziken said turning away. “Wait… father?” Lucifer said slightly cocking his head. The Blaziken clinched a fist than released it. “I have no son” he said starting to walk off again. “FINE… than let me rephrase the question! Were you Luna’s mate?” Lucifer started out yelling that turned into something barely above a whisper. “Yes I was but from what I’ve seen she’s dead… and… and the child I left with her was no where to be found.” The Blaziken said turning around. “That was me we were attack by a Garchomp that belonged to a human from team rocket. Mother killed it while I head in a tree. She broke down in tears because she thought of what she had done, and because she killed a pokemon in front of me. The human came while she was upset and shot her multiple times, than left her to suffer.” Lucifer said tears falling into the snow

“Useless… both of you… useless; why else do you think I left, and your sister took my side. What did your mother tell you about me?” The Blaziken said with a blank stare. “She told me that you went to go look for paradise so that we could all live in peace. I learned after mother’s death that she knew you were not coming back. She did not say it but I could tell. She died loving you though… I… I thought the world of you up until her death.” Lucifer said fists clenched. They were glowing with a Red aura, and shaking from anger. “Like I said you’re both useless you were her flaw. She could have been so much more powerful but she sheltered you and blocked most things out. I took your sister form her at a young age so that she could have proper training. She Evan found a fighting type mate… what for you have nothing.” Blaziken laughed. “Wrong he has me” Crystal said walking up to Lucifer’s side “Ooo something less than nothing a Dark type. What would Luna think of you now” The Blaziken snarled at Lucifer. “YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP” Lucifer said turning into a blue blur. He stopped right in front of his father. “Give me a reason to let you live” Lucifer said shaking with rage. Before his father could respond the Hitmonlee tired to high jump kick Lucifer.

“Enough” Lucifer said grabbing his leg midair using his momentum he spun him 180 degrees slamming him into his sister. He followed up by punching his father in the face with his red hand. A mini explosion came off of the hit sending his father flying though a tree. “What the hell brother what have I done to you.” His sister said standing up. “Aren’t you with our father?” Lucifer said looking over to her. “No like he said he took me from mother at a young age he lied when he said I agreed with him, and my “mate” is a dick he was father idea. To tell you the truth I’m not even attracted to males.” She said kicking the Hitmonlee on the ground. “Come sister lets kick there asses together.” Lucifer said stretching out his hand.

His sister took is hand, than they hugged which seemed to make Crystal slightly jealous, but she seemed to shrug it of do to them being siblings. “I’m joining this ass kicking” Crystal said walking up to them. “Let’s do this” Lucifer said. 

“Stop” Dusk said “Why” the three said in unison. “They are defeated and you have been reunited. Leave them be” Dusk said “your right I have never sought revenge before” Lucifer said his Red aura turned blue upon the response. The other two followed Lucifer’s lead and pressed revenge from there minds.

“How are you, and are ready to go?” I asked breaking the moment. “I’m fine let’s go” Lucifer said “No affiance buddy but I was asking Grace” I said “thanks love I feel great let’s go” she said walking ahead. “Wait what the hell is going on, and Grace Stop I have gifts” Eva said. I told Justin what to tell her so she knew what was going on. Eva took out the case and Handed her two TMs. “they are ice beam and hail” Eva said handing them to Grace. Grace touched them they became colorless, than broke.

“What you name” I asked Lucifer’s sister “me… Ooo yeah I guess introductions are in order. My name is Caroline.” She said “Nice to meat you I’m Saga this is my mate Grace” I said “nice to meat you.” Grace said.

“Hey Edge thanks for doing me this favor” Grace said entering the room “No problem. You look good by the way.” He said leaving the room. “So you like the now found power?” I asked “I feel so strong and I feel tall.” She said bouncing around. “You also don’t seem to have had a change in personality. You look beautiful by the way.” I said walking up to her closing the door behind me. “Really you think so?” She asked spinning around. I walked around her looking her um and down “yes… yes uh humm yes.” I said during “Yep just like I though beautiful” I said stopping in front of her smiling. *chuckle* “Thanks” she said blushing we laid in the bed next to the egg relaxing. The rest of the day was spent talking to one another and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: well I did not plan on Lucifer’s sister joining the team and I have no clue if she will stay. Tell me what you guys think. There is one more chapter in Sinnoh than back to Johto. I hope you enjoyed this 
> 
> Character bios:
> 
> Grace:   
> Moves: ice beam, hail, shadow ball, wish.
> 
> Family: Saga (mate), egg (soon to be pup), Edge (brother), mother and father.
> 
> Info: most of the time upbeat, loving, is now a Glaceon (Derp) 
> 
> That’s it (Family means Mates and biological Family technically the whole gang could consider themselves family I would)


	17. Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch. 17
> 
> Author’s notes: Sorry for the long wait. Well this took more than a month and i have no good reason. So chew me out for such a late release, so i am going to make a little longer. Oh Well enjoy 
> 
> Warning: violence, language… Yeah!

Leaf

I was awoken by Eva and Justin entering the room. “Get ready were leaving in a bit” Justin said patting Eva on the back. She walked into the room and flashed an incubator “this will keep the egg warm during the trip.” She said placing the egg inside of it “I’ll hold on to it for now” she said. Grace nodded and jumped down. “Let’s get going love” Grace said.

After everyone was gathered up and put into there balls we went outside to the helicopter. Caroline was still not sure if she wanted to join the team so she did not have a pokeball, because she did not have a pokeball she had to sit in the helicopter. I have to sit in her lap, because Justin and Eva had there things. It bugs me to do so. Not because i do not like her, i don't know here, and that’s what bugs me. I don’t want to sit in the lap of some one that i do not know. I plan on dealing with my objections for Lucifers sake.

“Hey everyone” the piolet said. He was the same guy from before. Justin and Eva climbed in to the helicopter and settled before Caroline joined them. Once she sat down and got settled i jumped up. Caroline winced when she saw me coming. I landed in her lap than looked up to her face. She peaked one eye open.

“Wow” she murmured. “What?” I said accidentality sounding agitated. “Your umm... Lighter than i thought you would be” She said taken aback. “thanks” i drew out. I squinted my eyes and slightly cocked my head. “Your not very friendly are you.” She said sounding agitated. “Sorry... Its umm... HARD for me to be happy without effort... It umm well it comes with the evolution I choose. I am sorry if i am coming of as anergy or sad. At a later time when it is not early in the morning and cold i would enjoy to get to know you or what ever but right now only one Pokemon or person could make me happy right now and shes not physically hear.” i said as nicely as possible. “sorry to hear that.” she said giving me a sad look. “Whats the look for?” i asked still trying to seem as nice as possible. “that she is no longer here.” she said sadly. “No... No you miss understand she is not dead she is just in a pokeball.” i said waving it off. She looked at with a blank stare. “I’m and idiot.” she said placing her had to her face than shaking her head. “No you just...” i was saying before i was interrupted “everyone buckle up we are heading out.

“LIKE I WAS SAYING YOU JUST DIDNT KNOW” i yelled but to no avail. Caroline shook her head, than held up a finger. She closed her eyes and the attachments on her head hovered. “we can use telepathy.” i heard her in my head. I repeated myself. “so what was that about knowing my past.” she asked “i like to know the past of my family” i said. “Family?” she said sounding dumbfounded. “Yes if you join our group than you will be a part of the family... Now that i think of it lucifer is your brother, so even if you don’t join you are still family. So you are stuck with me no mater what you choose.” i said giving her a faint smile. She closed her eyes and looked down. Her shoulders made slight movement. She either chuckled or slightly sobbed, but i guessing the prior. “thanks”

“we are taking a brief stop.” the pilot said. “Thanks and sorry.” Eva said into her headset. The helicopter landed in a small town near a river and windmills. We were in Floaroma town according to Justin. Well we were right out side of Floaroma. We all got out and followed Eva’s lead. Justin run to catch up with Eva.

“What are we doing here i thought we were on our way back to Johto?” Justin asked. “This is the last thing i have to do here for awhile. We walk north from here to Eterna forest to the mossy rock were Edge can evolve.” Just as she said Edge’s name she released him from the ball. “Like i told Grace be careful when we are around the stones strong Pokemon my lurk near by.” Eva rejected the people wanting to battle on the way up. None of them persisted much after seeing Justin or being glared at by him.

We entered the forest, it was dark with patches of light coming through the tree tops. “From what my mother told me it should not be far from the entrance just north of here” Eva had now let Red and Grace out of there balls. They had type advantages to most of the Pokemon in here.

“Hey Love whats up?” Grace asked me. My fur was standing on end, my ears are twitching, and my eyes are darting around. “I feel a presents that does not feel right... I have felt it before. Its throwing off the electromagnetism in the area.” i said feeling uneasy. “What?” She said baffled . “My senses for the electricity in the air is off like there is more negative ions than there should be in a place like this. I don’t like the feel of it.” i explained. We had reached a stone that is covered in moss.

“OK edge go on and touch it” Grace said nudging her brother forward. Edge walked up to the rock and placed his paw on it. He started emitting a bright light. I looked around to see if the light attracted anything, but nothing was around. At least noting i can see but i can still feel the odd energy. Once the bright light subsided and Edge was in a new form a few wild Pokemon emerged from the trees, but they kept there distance. Edge had leaf like ears and tail, He had two leaf plums one on his head the other on his chest, and Around his feet were little leaves.

“Wow bro looking sharp” Grace said walking over to him. “pshh i know, i always look good.” Edge said strutting around. “I thought evolution was a sign of maturity.” i jokingly said, shoving him in the side with my hindleg. He didn't even budge and his new body felt more solid than his eevee form. “looks who’s talking grumpy.” he mocked shoving me back. “Ha i am the only one here in her right mind.” grace said pushing in-between us. We both looked at each other eyes partly closed. “what does those looks mean.” Grace said glaring at us both. “oh nothing love.” i said avoiding eye contact “oh *don’t lie to her... *looks at grace* you sis are more nuts than any of us.” Edge said running ahead of us. “WHO asked you” Grace said chasing after him. They got to the a tree line with high brush when Grace tackled Edge pinning him to the ground. While they played the others walked ahead, i stayed to keep watch.

What is that...I...I can feel a great presents approaching from. I started scanning the woods in searching for the entity that was messing with my senses. *rustling* My gazed stopped at Grace and Edges ruff housing. Behind them the bushes were rustling, as well as the disturbance. Fear flooded my body when i saw a green leg, above it was red eyes peering though the foliage.

Without thinking my legs started sprinting toward the stranger. It was les than a second before i lep over them. The strangers foot was now lifting about to stop on us. “NOO” i yelled releasing a thunderbolt that made me slide a few inches back. The foot recoiled at the blow but appeared to have taken little damage. They eyes darted down towards me. Grace and Edge were in shock and had not run.

The stranger reared its foot back. To try to stop what ever it was planing i shot another thunderbolt at it’s what i imagined its still hidden torso. Without slowing down the foot slammed into my underside. With grace and Edge still there i pressed all my weight down to stop as much of the foots force from hitting them. With little avail i was knocked into the air. It shifted it’s body slamming me with it’s spiky tail. I felt a huge pinch under my right leg. I was sent flying, spinning through he air. My flight was halted by a large tree, my back slamming into it.

Everything started to blur when i hit the ground, looking at my leg where i felt the large pinch, there was blood running down drenching my pelt and puddling in front of me. My vision was turning into nothing but colors and blobs. I looked up my aggressor to see Grace and Edge getting up from being tipped by the spiky tail. 

“Grace!” i muttered. i placed my left leg to the ground and tried to press myself up to a standing position. “I’m coming.” i spat up blood. Once i got to the standing position i tried walking toward Grace. My vision blacked when i put a small amount of pressure on my right leg. “I will not stop” I encourage myself.

“Stop Saga lay down you don’t stand a chance he is to strong and you are to hurt.” a female voice said. “NO i have to help grace.” i demanded. “Love its me can’t you see me?” the voice said. “In all honesty no its mostly black and the rest is blurry. But... I... I need to help.” i wheeped. “I can take it on just stay put. EDGE Protect him.” grace said before running off.

I can see what is going on but i can hear explosions and yelling from grace. From what i could tell she was faring well against the giant creature. Edge tried to relay the happenings but he mostly rambled or just stayed there quietly. It was about five minutes in before i heard Justin yelling our names.

“Whats going on here. SAGA.” i heard Justin yell. “whoa Don’t move him he is bleeding badly.” i heard a female say “Caroline how is he hurt?” Justin asked “Shh let me work” Caroline said. I felt slight pressure around my chest. Even being slightly touch made pain shot through my body. I almost blacked out from the pain. My whimpers stopped her from touching me on my chest.

“Well I have not quite figured out how to use this move fully but if i don’t you might not make it if i don’t try.” Caroline said her voice shaky “sorry i don’t do well with blood” she said. A bright light filled the bit of vison i had that was no yet enveloped in darkness. I felt my chest moving back over toward my legs, the pain unbearable i almost fainted. I could feel my skin stitch itself back together. The pain decreased as the treat ment ceased. My vison slowly fading back to a blur of colors the darkness fading. 

“You... Have lost... a lot of blood... you need to rest... I will” Caroline was saying in between pants before falling backwards into her back. “Sorry i can’t move.” she finished. That’s OK you have done enough. GO Lucifer.” Justin assured. “I need you to go and help Grace with the Tyranitar.” Justin said. “How is he?” Justin asked. By now my vison was back fully and i could make about every detail of my surrounding. Before Caroline could answer Justin i stood up.

“Sit your ass back down i don’t have the strength to heal you again if you go fighting something you have no right fighting with friends around, so just sit the hell down and rest.” Caroline said sternly. I did not particularly like being spoke to that way but she was right I would be useless in this fight and i am still week from the blow i took. Besides, from the look of it Grace was still going full speed with little help from Lucifer. The Tyranitar on the other hand looked tired and beaten.

The battle looked close to an end when a person emerged from the trees behind the Tyranitar. The person was cutting the brush away with a machete. The person looked familiar and had a scent. Justin stood up and walked in front of me fists clinched.

“What the hell are you doing here Eric. Why are you fighting us again what have we done to you. If you have a quarrel with anyone its with me not my Pokemon or my Girlfriend. Now what is your deal.” Justin demanded. “Whoa calm down grim I am not sure why my Tyranitar is fighting it is not under my orders must have felt threatened. But since we are already in a battle lets make it interesting and settle a score.” he said throwing a ball into the air. Inside it was the Charizard from before.

Sparks shot off of my body at the sight of the old foe, but even the small act of making sparks tired me. “Aw it appears you jolteon is not up for a fight to bad i don’t care.” Eric said pointing at me. The Charizard appearing to want revenge took flight and charged me. A flash of black lep over me landing on the back of the Charizard. Crystal Pulled up on the Charizard’s neck making it ascend into the air. Once it was going strait up she did a back flip of releasing a wavy wave of dark energy. The wave was leading the Charizard, who ran right into it. It begin to plum-it back down to the ground. Lucifer jumped into the air doing a front flip slamming the heal of his foot into the Charizard’s chest slamming it into the ground. 

Both of the Pokemon laid their incapacitated. Eric returned them both and turned around. “hey were do you think your going.” Justin said walking over to him. *click* “take another step and i will use this and tell you girly friend to take her had off her peace or i will take action and i don’t miss. It is also infused with dark type power so physic powers wont work” i said flashing a gun. Justin stoped and Eva lifter her hands off of her hips. Eric walked off.

Wordless Eva and Justin turned around and started to walk toward me and Caroline, who was still laying on her back looking up to the sky breaking thought the trees. “despite current events today is beautiful would you all agree.?” Caroline asked sitting up with a smile “Two things i can’t believe that my heal pulse worked and Justin I will except your offer on joining the team” she chuckled.

Everyone sat down to take a rest. Grace sat down next to me, so i leaned up against her. “I love you” i said kissing her on the cheek. She returned the favor. “Lets roll.” Justin said standing up. “No sit back down.” Caroline said. Justin gave her a confused look “Not trying to be mean or demanding I just can’t stand up at the moment my legs are like jelly, so please just have a seat.”

Long intermission

Back at the helicopter Justin captured Caroline. “Hey can Grace stay out of the ball and ride with me”. I asked Justin asked Eva “I don’t care just as long as you two don’t cause trouble.” she said

We got into the helicopter and settled down. I layed down in the seat with my back against the back of the seat grace cured up in front of me. She had not said a word to me since before the battle. She just kept giving me weird looks.

“Whats wrong with you you have not said a word to me in a while what did i do?” i asked sadly. She looked back at me with a black expression. She sat up and motioned with her tail for me to do the same. Her eyes were facing her feat for a bit. “I’m sorry for what ever i...” “What the hell were you thinking back there you were hurt, could barely walk, and could barely see. For one you would have killed yourself getting into a battle. Two you had no right fighting that thing you might not have had a type difference but i knew ground moves that would destroy you...” she interrupted me. I opened my mouth to speak but Grace continued “NO i don’t want to here it. I don’t want to here any i’m macho bullshit. You have responsibilities now, you are going to have a little one to look after soon you... And... And I don’t know how i would live without you. I fought as hard as i could today for your sake that was the hardest fight i have ever had to fight. Besides you don’t have to risk you life when you have friends around who will help you in a time of need.” she was sobbing by the end of her speech the last bit barely understandable.

“I” i began but decided to just nuzzle her. She pressed her face into my chest silently sobbing. Her tears are like ice, but i do not care. I began liking the top of her head in comfort. “You are right and i am so sorry. I was just so worried about you. Also with out the help from our friends i would be dead right now. You are amazing and i don’t want to ever put you through anything like that again.” i continued to kiss her and whisper into her ears. 

Once she calmed down i laid back in my spot and motioned for her to come over and lay down next to me. When she did she pressed up against me as much as possible than fell asleep. I was lay there unable to find sleep, so i just watched her in a state of peaceful bliss. I wish it could always be this way i don’t want to fight anymore. On the other hand i am tired of getting my ass kicked it is about time i started winning some of these fights. I looked up out into the blue sky and began to wonder how far we have come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: i am sorry for the long delay. Holidays you know. Well i hope you like it i will get right on the next chapiter. By the way happy new year 2014. Well i hope you Enjoyed next will be up withen two weeks i sware.


	18. Lake of RAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH. 18
> 
> Author’s notes: sorry for the delay i had to rewrite this chapter. I took a totally different route from the prior one. I was going to due gym battles but discided on this. Tell me if you think i should have stuck with the original. I even think this one helps with the plot more. I even forgot the Warning last time... Not like it was needed. This change could bring speed things up if i wanted but i think i am going to keep it at the same pace.

Lake of RAGE.

I awoke from Eva lightly shaking me awake; I don’t remember falling asleep. Grace was still sleeping her breathing a slow and steady rhythm. “Hey love wake up” I whispered “I slep lev meh alone” she muttered still sleeping. “Wake up love we have a landed” i whispered. “NO. I’m sleeping” she subconsciously yelled Pressing up against me. *sigh* “wake up” i stood up than moved making her roll back into the seat. She jumped awake. “... Say what. Oh hey love what’s up.” she yawned. “We need to go we have landed.” I smiled giving her a kiss. “where are we.” she asked stretching “We are umm i don’t quite know i have’t looked.” i jumped out of the helicopter to see that we were in a small town with a lot of trees around it. 

“YO Justin where are me” i started to run but fell over. Pain shot through my body “Saga are you OK.” he asked running over to me. “I forgot about my leg... It may be healed but it still hurts. My speed was one of the good qualities i had i hope that this does not effect it.” i said looking down at a huge scar stretching around my underside about three inches in diameter. I stood up and tried walking again but the pain from trying to run lingered. “Saga love are you OK” Grace asked running up next to me. I leaned up against her and gave her a kiss. “will you be my crutch?” i asked smiling. “Of course love. By the way we are in Mahogany town.” she said. “how do you know that?” i asked “we had to go through here when you and juster where hurt. There is no clinics here so we had to go through a cold cave to blackthorn town.” she said.

“OK i want to knock out both of the gyms we have left in two days. Lets go.” Eva said marching off. “hollld up... Look it’s about to be dark, and on top of that everyone is tired from the last fight. Lets sleep for the night than go in the morning. we can stay at the PC but can make a quick camp if we need to.” just said walking off toward the PC. “fine.” Eva sighed following him.

The nurse at the Pokemon center gave us a small room for the night, and checked everyone. I went to a room and was cleaned up the little bit of blood that Grace did not git, and check to make sure that i would heal fine. They told Justin in ear shot that i would be able to run again real soon and that i was lucky to be alive. After that we went to the room. Despite having just slept a long amount of time i feel right to sleep much to graces appointment.

When i woke up i was soar, still tired, my back hurt, my stomach hurt and, i had a pounding head ached. Despite my pain i jumped down from the coach i slept on. When i landed i almost fell over. After everyone got up and ready we set out for the gym. To my surprise the gym was right next door. This town was small maybe five homes, a PC, a gym, and a little shop that had people in black outside of it. Justin looked over toward the men, Justin squinted his eyes and stopped walking.

“Justin come on.” Eva walked over to him “I swear that i will have a quick battle.” she persisted pulling his arm. Justin slowly started to follow her. Confused i just followed along as well.

Once we got inside Justin stopped. “I... Umm need to go do something. If i am not done by the time you finish your battles meet me at the PC. OK?” Justin said not looking her in the face. “NO!” Eva demanded. “Sorry but it’s not up for debate. I need to go do something. I promise i will be safe. I love you.” Justin said kissing her and walking toward the door. “it appears i have no choice... Just so you know i am very Upset.” Eva Glared than turned around stomping off. Justin’s head started to hang low. Than he started out the door.

“Wait up... What is going on?” I asked, “GO back in there with Eva i need to go alone.” Justin Demanded. “Three things! ONE, Answer my damn question. TWO, i am free and will do as i please. THREE, your not alone you have your Pokemon with you, So get your act together.” I childed. “Lets go to where ever the hell you were going.” I started walking forward. “I...” “What” i interrupted him “I could just leave you here you know your not really in the shape to be running right now.” Justin smiled “But you wont you learned your lesson their.” I smiled back.

We began waking north toward the building with the people in black. “team rocket?” i asked “hum oh yeah they are but they are none of my concern right now. We are leaving town for a bit.” Justin said flipping up hit jacket hood. Wem passed the men in black they started eyeballing us, but Justin seemed to pay them no mind. 

“hey kid stop right there i need to ask you some questions.” one of the men chuckled. Justin looked over and glared at him. “what? I’m very busy and don’t have the time for the likes of you.” Justin said taking a step towards him “You need to learn some respect... And keep your distance” the man said lifting up an automatic rifle. I the blink of an eye Justin slammed the guy into the wall with his forearm. He than yanked the gun out of his hands and pointed it at the other man. 

“you... Son of a bitch who do you think you are. Hank shot this prick.” *BOOM* the other team rocket member fell on the ground holding his leg. “sleep.” Justin said sliding the man slightly up the wall. The man went limp than Justin dropped him. Justin than walked over to the man on the ground holding his leg. Justin bent down took his gun and threw it away. He than ripped the mans pants leg up to the wound using the ripped cloth to stop the bleeding.

“Lets go before someone come to check up on them.” Justin said walking off “why did you help him they were going to shoot you?” i asked. “they are life, I have no right to take it, but what i did had to be done they were slowing me down and i don’t have time for that Eva will worry if i take to long.” he explain. “You know she is pissed right?” i asked. “Yeah” Justin dropped his head. He was still wearing the hood cloak his head.

We began walking north again. We passed through a small building into an area that was burned, frozen, and had craters in it. As we walked the area became more and more barren. Than it started becoming more gruesome. There was blood coating the ground. “Oh God” My eyes spotted mangled corpses. “these is not normal they have been shot some ripped in half this is revolting.” Justin Gagged. “this is his work. How can anyone do something this horrible?” Justin shook his head. He began walking holding his hand together with his head hung.

We walked around the area of gruesomeness. We walked up to a Lake where there was a man in Red staring out toward the water with bodes laying around him. He was tall, and had Red hair. Justin seemed to tense up around him;clenching his fists and he seamed to disappear into the darkness of the hood.

“Hey Maxie.” Justin called “Hum” Maxie mattered. “What the hell is this why are there dead Pokemon back there. Also why are there dead people scattered at your feet.” Justin said walking up to him. *click* *shing* “your gun means nothing to me. Now turn and face me. This can end with out conflict.” Justin said stopping. Maxie turned around firing a bullet. Justin swung the blade at lighting fast speed *Ching* the bullet was hit by the sword. Justin followed up with swinging the sword hitting another one. Than sideways hitting one more. *click click*

“You out” Justin said “I would expect nothing less from team rockets grim reaper. I bet many think you got that name from taking out many team rocket members. But in reality it was from how many people you killed while your time within the organization. It’s a shame that you chose them over me you could have been in charge by now. I also see you have a new Jolteon by your side now. Shame if something happened to it.” Maxie said with a grin on his face. “So you remember who i am than you know why I am here. I want retribution. You need to turn your self into the authorities.” Justin said pointing his sword at him. Justin began walking towards him. I stayed leaned up against a building that was near by.

Maxie took another gun from his coat pointing it at Justin. “this again. I am still able to deflect them” Justin said readying himself. “True but he seams hurt.” Maxie sai pointing the gun to me. Shit i need to run. I tried to run but fell onto my side. “Damn it” Justin and i said together. Justin began to run towards me. Maxie shot; Justin Jumped toward me his sword facing broadly. Justin slid against the ground in front of me. Justin rolled over There were two exit wounds on his abdomen.

Justin Smiled his teeth red “Are you OK?” “I’m fine but you...””have unfished business.” he cut me off. Justin Pressed his now broken sword into the ground to help him up. Justin turned and pressed against the sword to stand up, but failed and keeled back down. “Justin let Caroline heal you.” i said. “No she could get hurt.”

A foot stepped into my vision, and placed a gun to the back of Justin’s head. “As much as i like you keeling before me i am afraid this is the end. Bring him here.” Maxie Demanded “stand” A man said lifting Justin up by his hair. The man then picked me up and started leading us towards Maxie. Maxie turned around to look back. The man Put a knife into Justin’s hand. “Do it” the man said now that i listen closely the voice sounded familiar.

The man removed the gun from the back of Justin’s head. We stopped right behind Maxie. “any last words before i end you miserable life.” Maxie said. “I get you point.” Justin said stabbing him in the back of the neck twisting than Kicking him into the water. “but keeling before others is not my style” Justin said with a slight chuckle.

“Feel better” the man asked “eric not really. Revenge was nice but it is not all its cut up to be. Now you know i have to ask why help me? Planing to kill to birds with one stone?” Justin said turning. Eric Smiled dropped the clip out of the gun and showed Justin the chamber. “I have no bullets; and on top of that i have been exiled from team rocket for “joining team magma” i only was trying to take out Maxie but they saw it differently. Oh well guess its time to start a new life.” Eric said lifting Justin up with his shoulder “that’s not necessary my friend.” 

Justin threw a pokeball into the air “Caroline could you do me a favor and fix me up.” Caroline looked over at Justin with confusion before her face became pail blue. “you have been shot are the bullets still in you?” Caroline asked Ripping Justin’s Shirt and a Pants leg. The two on my abdomen exited but the one on my leg did not. “I can... Fix the two on you Abdomen but not your leg it will get stuck in there and get infected and we don’t want that.” Caroline said “Here take the bullet out” Eric said throwing Justin a knife.

Justin Grabbed the knife and stuck it into the wound. Justin winced at the pain but pulled the bullet despite the pain you could see him going though. “there Caroline do your stuff please.” Justin said tears running down his face. “OK” Caroline Put her hands together both of them glowing. “there you go you all fixed.” she offered him a hand to help him up. Once Justin stood up he jumped up and down. “I feel great thanks.” Justin walked up giving her a Hug “Glad your on the team.” Justin said walking toward Eric. “Glad i can be of assistance but i don’t roll that way i like girls.” Caroline said with a chuckle. Justin Chuckled back.

“Hey man I know we have been enemies up to this point but how about we turn a new leaf” Justin said Stretching out his hand “sure we can be the friends who both left team rocket.” Eric Grabbed Justin’s hand. “well I’m off. Safe travels” Justin waved off. Eric started to walk beside Justin “well it would appears we are going the same way on this on way road.” Eric chuckled. “yes it would appear that way.” 

“Justin I’m sorry” I apologized “for what buddy” Justin gave me a puzzled look. “you told me not to come and i did anyway i could have gotten you killed. That would have crushed Eva and everyone else and i would have been my fault. All because I was... I don’t know selfish. I’m sorry. If not for Eric you would be dead and It would have been my fault. I’m sorry.” tears now running down my face. “Not true i could have left you if i wanted so it’s my own fault i am just glad you are safe. come on I’ll carry you i know you hurt still.” Justin picked me up holding me with two arms. “Thanks.”

We made it back to the PC without any conflicts. “Hey man I’m going to my room to get some rest see you later.” Justin said waving him off. Justin started to walk towards a hall way when he saw Eva emerging from it. “Crap” I heard Justin Mumble under his breath. Eva’s eyes caught Justin in her gaze. Her eyes were red. “Where the hell have you been i finished my battle two hours ago. I have been worried sick about you. Are you hurt.” she said hastily making her hard to understand. “He was shot three times and he had to pull the bullet out with a knife.” Caroline said with a smile. “damn it Caroline” Justin said preparing for what was to come. “WHAT THE FUCK. You said you would be safe that you... You would not... Get hurt I was so worried about you. I saw the two guy out side the team rocket bass... I...I” Eva was now crying onto Justin’s chest. “Shh I am so sorry I was protecting Saga And i got shot. My sword also broke so I don’t plan on doing any of this again.” Justin said rubbing her back trying to comfort her. “I Don’t know what i would do if I lost you. I don’t know what i would do if i lost someone else close to me. I love you please... Please don’t leave me... Please.” Eva stuttered.

“I have some news i Don’t know how you will take it. I killed the Leader of Team magma. With the Help of Eric. I don’t feel right even after taking my Revenge.” Justin said. Eva backed up. “Who helped you?” Eva asked looking angry again. Be for Justin could answer Eric walked up. “hey guy I have a Question. Can I...” he was saying before Eva Punched him in the face knocking him on his ass. “NO. I DON”T TRUST YOU!” Eva yelled catching the attention of everyone in the room. “Eva calm down He saved my life lets here him out. By the way he left team rocket.” Justin said “and you trust him” Eva said looking sad. “Yes he saved my life.” Justin said helping him up.

“There rooms are booked I wanted to know if i could sleep on you couch? It’s fine to say no.” He asked “Not my choice convenance her.” “Please i’ll make waffles.” Eric smiled holding his swollen cheek. “I umm... Don’t like it I don’t trust you but you did save Justin’s life. So i guess so. Oh and Justin you got the floor.” Eva said walking off. “well lets head out I’m going to get some sleep.” Justin sighed “HA good luck” Eric Laughed.

I slept at the foot of the bed with grace. “Good night love.” “Good night” she press against me making any pain drift away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: What is you all opinion on eric. I already have a plan for him but i want to know what you all think. Well i hope that you Enjoyed.


	19. Caroline and Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 19
> 
> Author’ notes: Well lets begin might be a bit long... I have a devious plan for this Chapter. Read to find out what unfolds i’m sure some of it will be obvious by the title but you might be shocked. ENJOY.
> 
> Warning: Language, Violence. YEP

Caroline and Lucifer.

*SLAM* The loud noise jolted me Awake. I could see that the noise also woke up Justin, Grace, and Eric. *Gagging. Muffled chocking like sound.* Looking back towards Eva i saw she was gone. Justin stood up, looked at the bed, then walked over to the bathroom door

“Hey babe are you o.k” Justin asked knocking on the door. “I...” *vomiting sounds.* “I’m coming in”Justin said opening the door. “Close the door behind you” Eva said. All that could be heard after Justin closed the door was muffled sounds than water running.

I looked over towards Eric for conformation. He was laying down staring at the ceiling. *sigh* “I’m tired of being soar” I said aloud not directed toward anyone in particular. “I know love but give it time and you will be fine.” Grace said as if on impulse.

*faintly* ♪Do Do... Do Do... Do Do Do... Do Do... Do Do Do... Do Doo... Do Do Do Do... Bum Bum Bum Bum... Do Bum Bum Di Bum♪ “What are you doing?” I Interrupted still staring off into the distance “I’m singing to the Egg. You could have very clearly saw that if you looked before you asked. Now Come on Join me” Grace chuckled before Grabbing me by the collar Pulling me over to the egg.

♪Ba Da Do De Da... Ba Da do De Da... La La La La Lala la... Da de de Da... La la la la Lala Da Da Da...♪ grace started with me Joining in Partly through Even though there was no particular toon or rhythm we synced Perfectly. “I Cant think of any words but I think this is Nice. Can you believe that we made this together? This will Be ours our own kin” Grace Nuzzled up against me. For the next hour or so we Hummed songs to the egg. 

Justin came out of the bathroom Grabbed Eva’s back pack and retreated back into the bathroom. After about ten minutes they both emerged. “Sorry I woke you guys up. Something i ate yesterday did not settle well.” Eva said with a smile.

“It’s cool I needed to get up anyway; so how about those waffles?” Eric said sitting up. “I’m down.” Justin looked at Eva “That sounds divine.” Eva said. “Divine? There Just waffles... Come on lets go out here so i can make them.”

I walked over to the side of the bed Prepping to jump when a pair of hands clasped around me. I was lifted into the air and placed onto the ground. “Don’t hurt yourself” Eva smiled 

*sigh* “whats wrong?” Grace rolled her eyes. “Hey why the Eye rolling. I just don’t like being treated like i can’t do anything It’s degrading.” I huffed and puffed. “Well your hurt their is no shame to getting help... You need to learn that you have those who want to help you. So stop being such a sad sack, and grow up!” Grace snapped at me “Jeez i’m sorry you don’t have to snap at me. I know i have others to help me it’s just I can jump off a bed by myself. I get the fact that i am hurt But still.” i sighed “I love you, but I’m just tired of hearing about how you hurt... I know you hurt and its my fault, and it makes me feel bad every time you bring it up.” Grace said angrily. “I know how you feel and I’m sorry. Cause of me Justin could have died twice now” I said my head hung low.

“Twice?” Grace asked puzzled “Crap!!! Umm well yesterday when me and Justin left I got shot at but Justin took the hit.” I said my head going even lower. “WHAT! Why the hell do you keep putting yourself in Danger? Why the hell did you even go? WHY? GRA!” Grace stormed off ahead of me. *sigh* “I’m in deep” I mumbled to myself. 

I sat in the waiting room stewing at my own actions. I ate my food alone. After a bit I confronted Grace who welcomed me with Glaring eyes. 

“I know you are mad at me and...” “Stop, walk away, come back later, because I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Grace stopped me “But...” “no... leave” she strung out. I slowly backed away. “I’m sorry, and love you” I said before I turned to walk away. *faintly* “Love you to, but i’m still pissed”

“So Justin what are we doing today?” I asked “Well were all going to train. That means you as well you need to work you leg.” He said. “cool maybe i can win one for once.” once everyone finished eating we went outside.

“I call first dibs.” Justin said pointing at Eric. “Fine by me but lets do a double battle” eric said Grinning. “Fine” Justin said Releasing everyone. “Caroline and Lucifer you’re up” Justin said. “Two Lucarios fine. GO Fiona and Sky” Eric said throwing out a Pokemon i have never seen and a Blaziken. 

The name of the Blaziken made Caroline’s ear twitch. When she looked at him her face turned into Pure rage. “Sis whats up?” Lucifer asked “Say hi to dad” Caroline spat. Lucifer’s face also Turned into pure rage. Eric took a step back when he saw there face. “Guys whats up this is a friendly battle” Justin asked “That is our father” they said in unison “Eric you might want to recall that Blaziken its there father and they have a checkered past.” Justin yelled “I know I was there when the battle went down and after you all left a captured him. I will not let them hurt him to bad I will recall him when he faints.” Eric said. “O...K” Justin said puzzled.

“Begin” Eva yelled. When the battle started I began walking up and down the Edge of the battle fiend to watch the fight and to stretch my legs. The strang Pokemon walked on two legs, had a stick, is orange, has tufts of fur in her ears, its legs are black almost looks as though her fer is a skirt. Also, it has a fox like face and white chin and chest (Braixen for those of you who don’t know what that is it is the second evolution of the fire starter of gen six.).

Lucifer started out sprinting towards Sky when the strange Pokemon Pulled a stick out of its tail pointing it at Lucifer. The Pokemon used the stick to lift Lucifer off of the ground. “Nope bitch” Caroline yelled throwing blue spheres at her. She dropped Lucifer who Continued after Sky who was now rushing him. Sky Tried to Kick Lucifer with a blazing Kick but Lucifer Duck under it spinning around behind him. 

All the while Caroline is firing Aura spheres at Fiona to keep her distracted. Fiona was dodging them with no problem. She was also shotting fire at Caroline from time to time. Each attack getting them closer to one another. Both spewing names out at each other.

Lucifer started to Quickly Jab Sky In the sides and back with Glowing hands. Sky was sent skidding against the ground. Sky pivoted than rushed Lucifer again. Lucifer did the same. This time Sky Grabbed Lucifer by the Shoulder pressing down on them making himself do a flip over Lucifer. Lucifer was lifted of the ground than slammed into the ground. Sky leaned over Lucifer and said loud enough for me to hear. “Daddies here to ruin your day.” than he grinned.

Caroline And Fiona were still barraging each other with moves that the other was dodging. Both of them were panting and slowing down making sloppy movements. Eventually they were taking hit after hit.

Lucifer who was now Pissed curled up so that his feat were right under Sky’s face. Lucifer than kicked upward, but missed Sky by and inch. Sky Jumped a few feet back Still having the same grin on his face. Lucifer stood up slowly, turned to face Sky, and said “You are not my father, And i never got my revenge for mother.” Lucifer’s head was facing the ground the shade in his eyes; they were giving a Scary ambiance. I could feel his Aura pressure from the sidelines building up.

“HA” Sky laughed. Sky than began Rushing At lucifer clocked in fire. Lucifer Grabbed Sky by the neck; stopping him after sliding a few feet. The fire Off of Sky clocked Lucifer for a second than falling down behind him, but Lucifer looked different. He now had six tufts on his head for of them had a red tip just like his hands and feet. He had large black lines around his being. His hands now had two steel spikes and his feat now had two steal spike, and a large golden tail.

Lucifer Picked him up off the ground his feat dangling a few inches off the ground. Lucifer Picked Sky up as high as possible than slammed him into the ground. Sky bounced than Lucifer stomped him back against the ground. Once Sky stopped moving Lucifer Just walked over him off the field.

“I”M DONE.” Lucifer said walking Over to Crystal. Eric Hesitantly Recalled Sky. “Mega evolution... I remember hearing about that while in Kelos. That is where I got my Braixen” Eric said flabbergasted. Caroline Watched Lucifer with her mouth gapped open. Fiona Took advantage of the situation and started Slamming into Caroline with everything she had.

Caroline was lifted into the air; she was yelling out in pain. Fiona’s Lit up with fear she dropped Caroline than Ran up to her. Caroline was sitting there on one knee panting A small blood trail running out of her nose and mouth. Caroline spat out blood than stood up. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to...” She froze when Caroline sent a fist toward her face only stopping less than an inch away. Caroline Grabbed her by the shoulders Pulling her toward her. Caroline closed her eyes and they locked lips Fiona’s Eyes widened. I could see Fiona try to pull away but Caroline had a grip on her shoulders. Caroline Push off from the kiss falling backwards slamming into the ground. Fiona Stared at Caroline with wide eyes; she was also Blushing heavily.

“Umm... Its a tie?” Eva said tilting her head side ways. Justin Recalled Caroline. “ Umm... Yo Lucifer take your sister into the PC and get her healed.” Justin said Throwing the ball at him. “F... Fiona do the same.” Eric threw the ball toward her; she caught it with psychic. I could see she was still very conflicted. 

After Everyone shook off what just happened Graced pulled Eva over to the other side of the field and pointed at Justin. “Justin Grace wants a battle with you.” Eva yelled. Grace than pointed at me. My heart sunk. “I think she want’s to battle you... Something up?” Justin asked. “yep she is pretty pissed at me.” I sighed “why?” Justin asked “I don’t want to get into it.” i said taking my position on the field. 

“Why?” I yelled. “If I win you stop battling!” Grace yelled. I lowered my head and shook it “Fine but if I win. You stop being mad at me.” I said Sadly “I don’t want to fight you.” I added “I don’t care. If you don’t battle than i will win and you have to promise me that you won’t battle any more.” Grace yelled “I Promise that if you win i will not battle, but i will fight for the ones I love!” I yelled “NO. No fighting at all.” Grace yelled “I can’t do that. Cause if you are in danger I will not stand Idly by. I will not Battle for sport and I will avoid dangers situations” I yelled “Fine” Grace reluctantly. “And that no matter the out come we are not mad at each other!” I added. “Fine” Grace said bluntly. She was still Glaring at me.

“Begin” Eric said. The sky filled up with dark clouds and the temperature in the air dropped even lower than it was. Balls of ice began falling from the sky. I looked over at Grace who seemed to start Vanish into the Hail. Everyone ran from the field to the canopy at the PC. I could barely make out grace so I did not know where an attack would come from.

I am not going to last long in this Hail. It hurts like hell. A blast of ice Came at me from the Right. I pressed of my left legs Dodging the attack. I landed on my right legs; they wavered a little but I did not fall. A black ball came from my right. I ducked but it turned around slamming into my side. I stood back up. Another Ice beam came from left. I did the same miniver as before but the ice beam swung right and up. The Ice beam knocked me into the air. The Ice beam did not stop it kept lifting me into the air the hail slamming harder into my back. Having had enough abuse I discharge my electricity. It started to Jump from Ice to Ice until the who place an Electrified Death trap. The Ice beam stopped I started falling I hit the ground with great force. Once the Electricity stopped I could see Grace Leaning to one side wincing in pain. I started to Rush at her Using quick attack. I tried to ignore the pain, but failed I fell and started sliding. I stopped right at graces feet.

“Hey... I hope I didn’t hurt you. I had no clue that would happen. So finish me off and you win.” I said staring at her feet. “... How could I Finish you off. You’re laying at me feet in pain.” grace said the ground around her feat had little spots where water had hit it. “I’m sorry.” she whimpered. I could see she was bending over. “Don’t I still have a lot of pent up electricity I might shock you or stab you with my pelt.” I said. She halted “Than what do I do I can’t Finish you off.” She Whimpered some more. I slowly stood up, and kissed her on the head; it caused sparks to fly. “I love you, and I will not Hold up to the promise unless you win.” I said “Fine.” A ball formed in the air. It kept getting bigger and bigger. “Wait stop your going to knock us both out with one that big” i said “That’s the plan” She said throwing it at me. I was sent flying by the blast. I Landed yards away. I looked over at grace who was motionless. I ran over to her without falling over. “Grace... Grace... Grace...” I yelled on my way over. “You win” She faintly said with a smile “How... How did you do it?” She asked with a smile. “I accidentality use Endure. I saw it coming and used it by impulse. I’m sorry.” I said “Good Job...” Grace said fainting. 

I sat down next to her. Eva recalled her. “Come on lets get you checked out.” Justin said. I followed Justin Inside, went to the back, and got fixed up. I than went to Graces room and sat there Waiting for her to wake up. I could here the sound of battling outside, but I do not care. After a few hours of rest she woke up with a grown. She shook her head, and wiped her eyes than Yawned.

“you o.k?” I asked “Woow oh hey yeah I’m fine now. Good job. Now stop looking sad. I issued the challenge, and I knocked myself out.” she said kissing me. I picked my head up. “I am never battling you again it hurts to much” I said. I agree. Graced Jumped off of the bed. “lets go” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note’s: well I hope you Enjoyed. Good night


	20. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP. 20
> 
> Author’s notes: YAAY CHAPTER 20. O.k well than the journey continues. Am at one of those parts of the story where i have no Idea what to do to get to where I need to be. But those always seem to turn out for the best. Enjoy
> 
> Warning: Violence, Language, suggestibleness (if you against Homosexuality... I don’t give a rats ass. Don’t like it skip that part, or don’t read. Yep)

Life

We all spent the rest of the day training only stopping to eat than go to bed. Sense Eva was no longer mad at Justin he was able to sleep on the bed again. I did not train any more after my battle with Grace we sat on the sidelines with each other. Caroline never Came out of the PC Probably either to rest or she did not want to face Fiona. When I went back outside Lucifer was back to his normal self. When we all went to bed Sleep for me came quickly.

\-------------------Morning---------------------  
-  
*Yawn* I opened my Eyes to See Eva Creeping to the bathroom door holding her stomach with one hand. This time she quietly closed the door. *Running water* 

“Hey Grace do you know whats wrong with Eva she has woke up and done this twice now?” I asked poking her in the side. *Yawn* “No I guess she Just has morning sickness lately. She has always had a week stomach.” Grace said half conscious.

The water ceased and Eva come out of the bathroom. The closing of the door woke eric up, but Justin did’t arouse. Eva sat down at the edge of the bed looking at the floor. Corious i walked in her field of vison. Her frown changed into a smile.

“Hey Saga want help up.” She said Offering her hands; I nodded. Grace jumped up onto the bed with me.

I looked over to Eric who looked Depressed. He was tiddling his thumbs and starting toward the ceiling. He seemed to have something on his mind. After a few minutes he got up and walked out the room Fist clinched. Eva seemed to pay them no mind.

Grace got the egg from Eva and was snuggling up to it quietly singing to it again. “Well what is going on... Eric just left Fist clinched and Eva is sitting here all stressed and depressed.” I said walking over to Grace. “I don’t quite no but it is making me a bit uneasy.” Grace said.

Just shook the bed while he sat up. Grace Growled when the egg shook. “Sorry Grace calm down you know i mean it no harm.” Justin said. Grace stopped once Justin settled in. 

“Hey wheres Eric?” Justin asked. “Humm... Oh i umm have no clue.” Eva said picking her head up to look over at Justin. “Hey whats up?” Justin asked. Justin started rubbing her back. Eva’s face formed a fake smile. It was clearly see through. “Fine Don’t tell me but i will know eventually.” Justin said Bluntly. He had a agitated look on his face. Eva’s smile faded. “Really I’m just nerves about my next battle. I need to train grace more.” Eva said. “Ohh. I see sorry i got Agitated.” Justin said. Eva just gave him a clod stare. 

Eric came back into the room with a cart full of food. “Hey guys sorry I stormed out I woke up with some bad memories, got angry, and left. So in my anger I cooked up some food. There is probably far to much to eat but meh eat up.” Eric said. “Oh god Thanks i am so hungry.” Eva said grabbing a plate; she than proceeded to wolf it down, than grabbed another plate.

“.....” Justin opened his mouth to speak, but closed it without saying a word. Justin grabbed a plate, and began to slowly eat. After everyone ate we the Humans began packing. All the food was gone Eva being the person to eat majority of it.

“Is she normally like this?” Eric asked in a whisper sitting down on the bed beside Justin. “No, I don’t know whats up.” Justin whispered back. “At least she looks happy.” Eric whispered. “Yeah.” Justin said standing up. “Ready?” Justin asked Eva. “Yeah lets head out... We are going to Blackthorn so that i can Take on the last gym. Justin you take the Egg i have plans for the trip that i could not do last time.” Eva said Running out the door. Justin threw his bag over is shoulder and started to slowly follow behind. 

We left through the west side of town with the sun towards our backs. With all exercise on my leg i was able to keep up with the others better. I was even able to jog now, but running still caused me to faceplant. On the way Eva battle trainers. She mainly used Grace And Vera. I have never seen Vera battle before and never really talked to her, but from what i could tell she was super powerful.

“Watching Vera battle?” Grace said sitting down beside me. “Yeah never noticed how powerful she is. In reality she is the second most powerful member on Eva’s team. She is also close to becoming a Flygon. FYI Aerial her Espeon is the most powerful. She was Eva’s fathers before her. She is up in years *whispered* just don’t let her hear that.” Grace said.” 

A red figure formed to my side than formed into Caroline. “Hey Saga Can I talk to you...?” she asked looking down towards the ground with her hands together in a praying fashion. “Yeah... I guess so.” I shrugged. Caroline started walking down the battle field; it was a few minutes before she said anything. “As i’m sure you can recall the Events of yesterday. You know of my battle with Fiona. I want you to do me a favor. I need you to talk to her and see how she feels about my actions. I acted on impulse without thinking, so if we are going to travel together I don’t want any conflict.” Caroline Asked clasping her hands together and giving me a sad face. “how can i say no to the...” I said with a chuckle.

Fiona was sitting along the sidelines with her knees pressed up against her chest. Just glancing at her you would think she was watching the battle but it was clear to see that she had something on her mind. I slowly walked around the field trying to seam nonchalant witch seemed pointless, cause she did not even notice that i sat down beside her.

“So whatcha thinking about?” I asked with a nudge to the leg. Fiona let out a high pitch scream before falling over on her side; her head falling way from me. She did not put in any effort in getting back up. “Umm... Are you OK?”. I asked poking her foot. “I... Umm... Well... Don’t quite know.” She mumbled. “OK enough beating around the bush this is about what happened to you yesterday Right?” I said Bluntly losing the smile. “What?” she said sitting up wide eyed “You are thinking about the events of yesterday about Caroline’s kiss.” I agitatedly said. “No...” She blushed and looked around. “don’t lie.” I said giving a blank stare “I...I... *sigh* I don’t know what to do. I don’t roll that way but I have never had this feeling before. When ever i look over at her my heart races, my stomach get butterflies, and my mind goes blank. I was raised to find this kind of love wrong... I... I am so conflicted. What do i do.” she said with spasmatic hand motions. “*sigh* how can love be wrong it should not matter between who. If you Love her than go and tell her. I’m sure that she feels the same way. The love of my life is over there” I said with a smile pointing at Grace whom waved at me. “but... I...” she was saying “No either get up and confront her or i make you. You two need to sort this out for better or worse” I said slightly sparking. “Your right I can’t leave it like this. Just make sure you make the right choice don’t be to rash.” I said walking off.

“what was that about?” Grace asked cocking her head sideways. “helping with Caroline’s relationship problem. I hope i did it for the better i wold Fiona to go and talk to her and tell her how she feels.” I said. Well she does not seem to be moving. Fiona had her face buried in her knees every so often shaking her head. After a bit she stood up fist clinched. Shaking her head walking around toward Caroline. “This does not look good... What did you do.” Grace glared at me. My heart sank down into my stomach “I just did what i thought would help.” I woefully. Caroline’s head was hung low facing Fiona as she walked over to her. Fiona Grabbed Caroline’s chin picking her head up so that they were eye to eye. Fiona closed her eyes tightly and kissed Caroline. Caroline’s body seemed to go limp. 

“Pay back for the last kiss.” Fiona yelled pushing her back. Caroline stumbled backwards falling onto her rear. “So does this mean you are...” Caroline began but Fiona cut her off. “I was raised to find this kind of love wrong...” she began “Oh...” ”but your little friend thought me that how could love be wrong so I have decided to give this thing a chance. I have feelings i have never had before, because of you and i think it might be love mixed with confusion.” Fiona said offering Caroline a hand. “I... I will make you see that .it is not wrong” Caroline said with the biggest smile on her face.

“see i told you” i said with a smile. “yeah right you were heart broken to see that you could have messed up.” Grace poked. “phh” Grace Smiled. 

The battle continued for another 5 minutes, Vera single-handedly took out six Pokemon. She fluttered back down to the ground with grace. She Had a huge Grin on her face. “great job Vera you will be a great asset in the next gym.” Eva said returning her. 

“come on lets hurry” Eva said Grabbing Justin’s hand pulling him along “careful I’m holding an egg” Justin Gripped the Incubator tighter, than hastened his walking. “whats your rush?” Justin asked pulling her back into a decent pace. “theres something I have been waiting a long time to do. I could not do it the last time i came through here i was rushing to get you and Saga to the clinic. Now hurry!” Eva said pulling Justin, but no avail. “walk with me, I don’t really feel like running.” Justin said slowing her down. “Fine” Eva said giving Justin a pout face. *kiss* “come on”

We came to a cave giving off an intense chill. walking up towards the Cave Eva became more, and more jittery. “Finally” Eva said taking off her backpack. She rummaged around inside one and pulled out a pair of shoes with metal slab like things coming out the bottom of them.

“Ice skates... Your going to ice skate? Just a tid bit I can’t skate let alone i barely can slide against the ice.” Justin Said raising an eyebrow. “yeah I’m going to bust my Ass.” Eric said. “well what better time to learn then now?” Eva said grabbing Justin’s hand. “who first i have two questions. Firstly are you good at skating. If yes than hand me your bag.” Justin said “Umm... Ok” Eva handed Justin him the bag. Justin put the egg into the bag “Oh good thinking we don’t want you falling with it. Saga and Grace would literality kill you.” Eva chuckled.

“Well you guys have a nice time in there i will meet you on the other side.” Eric said releasing his Charizard. “Oh are you not joining us?” Eva asked while lasing her skates. “yeah cold is not my thing. Fiona see you later be good don’t cause any problems. Tell me if she gives you a hard time... Shes new to my team.” Eric said climbing on to the back of Charizard.

“Cool some alone time... Kind of.” Eva said Pulling Justin into the cave come on. “How the hell can you walk on those things?” Justin asked. “Its hard but i have had a lot of practice.” Eva said waddling her way to the ice. “Come on” Justin Lifted Eva up onto his shoulders. Surprised Eva let out a loud squeal. Justin placed her onto the ice. Justin tried to Release Eva’a hand but Eva tightened her grip pulling him onto the ice. Justin began to stumble, grabbing onto Eva’s shoulders he was able to not fall onto his face. To my disappointment. 

“Holy crap. I can’t stand this Ice is so slick.” Justin said his feet flailing about. “calm down sweetheart. Place your feat under you and just try to stand i have you.” Eva helped to steady Justin. “Ok now what”Justin said still slightly slipping. “Now we slide.” Eva said turning him. Justin slid still holding onto Eva shoulders. He loosened his grip sliding away from her, catching her hands at the end. This isn’t so bad, in fact its quite fun.” Justin laughed.

“Ready love.” Grace said stepping onto the ice not sliding. “How are you doing that?” i asked stepping onto the Ice falling into my side. “What?” Grace asked walking over to me. “Just walking on this stuff. “Oh well I don’t really slide anymore I kind of just stick to it. I mean i can slide if i try.” She pressing against the ice sliding towards me “see?” “yeah that is cool.” I said gathering my equilibrate. “I want to try something step back.” I said. “What are you going to do?” Grace asked backing up. “Remember when i conducted all the Hail balls in our battle i wounder if i can use my Electricity to propel myself along the ice and since it is grounded it should not spread and hurt anyone.” I pressed electricity out the base of my feat slightly producing sparks that pushed me forward as well as gripped the ground. “Holy shit it works” Grace said. “Language... Can’t use that when the young ones here.” I said Skating. “Right sorry.” Grace said Looking towards the ground. “I’m playing honey I know you won’t do that.” I skated by kissing her on the cheek. She let out a faint smile than followed along.

Fiona and Caroline Had problems at first but got the hang of it after awhile. We played around for a bit before we set out through the cave. 

*Rumble... Rumble* 

“what is that?” Fiona asked.

*Rumble... Rumble*

“I don’t know but is getting progressively louder.” Said Caroline “It’s also starting to shake the ground... You might not feel it yet but i’m sensitive to those kind of movements.” I said. “Hold” Grace said lifting up a paw to motion the action. I’ve never seen the Grace like this. She is becoming quite a leader. Batteling is making her confident “Whats going on.” Justin asked. “We don’t quite know yet. But their is something great coming this way.” “Or somethings” grace added on to my words. even though Justin did not understood her.

*Rumble Boom Crash Rumble*

In the distance Big brown figures were Rushing towards. “there is no where for us to run there is a drop on one side and a wall on another. We must hold hand take them our... Or hope there friendly.” i said 

The beasts stopped in front the biggest one of them all in the front. “Trespassers what are you doing here.” its voice boomed. The Pokemon were big brown Mammoth like boars. They all had tusks the one in the front was the biggest and only had one tusk but it was massive.

“we mean you know harm. We only seek passage through to get to the town on the other side.” Fiona said stepping forward. The Mamoswine looked around Fiona at Justin and Eva. “you have humans in presents... I HATE HUMANS. NOW TURN BACK FIRE USER BEFORE I GET ANGRY.” His voice boomed shaking the ground making ice sickles fall. 

Caroline placed her hand on Fiona’s shoulder, Fiona looked over. “Look here calm your self. We will leave once you apologize.” Caroline said. “APOLIGIZE i think not little one. Now leave while I’m still good tempered or i will smash you friends bones under my feet.” he said With a chuckle. “its OK Caroline lets Just go.” Fiona said Grabbing Caroline’s hand pulling her back. We turned around and started walking the other direction. We made back to a fork the low way and the high way.

“How did you no run into those things while bringing use this way last time.” Justin asked. “I went this way it was just really late so i must have sliped by them while they slept.” Eva said.

Caroline’s appendages started to rise when we came to the fork in the road. This way is much longer than up there we will also have to do some climbing, And giving Saga does not have a ball will be even harder. “Screw this I’m going back the other way I am not getting in a ball and that is where this will lead so i am going this way and will fight if necessary.” I said Doubling back. “Love don’t be like that. A ball is not that bad.” Grace said. I looked over at her Glaring. “Of all people In though you would understand. I’m not getting in one. Besides this way is quicker.” I snapped. “Don’t snap at me, you childish asshole.” Grace snapped back. “Her stop it you two” Fiona said. “STAY OUT OF THIS. This is none of your damn concern.” I yelled “Don’t yell at her. I don’t care who you are. How would you like it if i yelled at grace... Oh wait you’re already doing that.” Caroline snarled. “who the hell asked you opinion. You now what I’m done i don’t...” I was yelling when a bright light started imitating from Eva.

The Bright light was coming from her bag. Eva swung the bag around placing it on the ground. “The incubators glowing the little one is about to hatch.” Eva said taking the top off of the incubator. She held the Egg in her hand, it started cracking open. A small little Eevee came out of it shaking.

“this is not good. On top of it being really cold it’s smaller than it should be.” Eva said taking off her coat. She rapped it up. “We don’t have time to fight any longer put your differences behind you we are going into aa fight for this little ones life!” Justin said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: SORRY I know i’m late so i made it longer than normal. review, PM me, and all that jazz. Hope that you Enjoyed. Cliffhanger YEAH I promise the next one will be out in a week


	21. Outcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH. 21
> 
> Author’s notes: well starting this one right after i finished the last one to keep the emotions alive for me. Dialog heavy and i had an internal quarrel of how to write this one i went with this way instead of the exact opposite Well Enjoy. 
> 
> Warning: Violence, blood and goreishness, Language.

Outcast

We were all running back up the slope. I was leading the group skating at full speed. I could see the group of Mamoswine’s slowly walking back toward wince they came.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY” I roared “HA AS IF” it yelled at me. I jumped into the air slamming down on his face with my hind legs kicking it four time pressing off with the last one (double kick). I flew into the air a flame shooting by me. Slamming into another Caroline was firing aura spheres at the. Lucifer Ran up to one grabbing it by the tusk. He picked it up slinging it into another one. The Icy Tusk popped off with Lucifer use to beat the other ones with.

“CHARGE” the biggest one said coming out from the group. The group started charging use but stopped to look back. Over head was a Charizard, Eric had flown into the cave. “I see you all need help.” Eric yelled

“FINE IF THAT IS HOW IT WILL BE NO ONE CROSSES.” the biggest one said slamming his foot down making the ground shake. “FUCK YOU ALL” he yelled the place he was standing collapsed and fell of the cliff snow and ice following him, he was buried. Popping back out after it was over.

“Eric Quick fly Eva out of here she has the baby Eevee, it will die in here.” Justin yelled Eric swooped down towards the drop “Jump” Grace Jumped into the Charizard with Grace and the Eevee. “we’ll be fine and find a place to get out.” Justin said waving them off “I’ll come back.” Eric said “Don’t it was dangerous the first time i’m not putting you through that again. Just get them safe.” Justin said. Eric recalled Fiona. Justin Recalled all of his Pokemon.

“Come on Saga were going the long way.” Justin said. All of the remaining Mamoswine were either down our way or across the chasm. We walked in silence, I think Justin could tell how upset i was, because he made no effort to make contact with me. The Mamoswine that we came across we to weak to fight us so we just had a stand off while walking around each other.

We walked until we came up to the pile snow with the big guy knocked out a few feat a way. It looks like his followers attacked him. We walked around the pile over to a cliff face with a dim light emitting from the top of it. Justin looked down at me than back up to the top.

*Sigh* “I know what your going to say... It would be easier and safer for me to get in a ball for this... So, just do it” I closed my eyes and looked to the ground. “are you...” “SHUT UP AND DO IT. Take my freedom” I yelled finishing the last bit under my breath. “ok” he muttered.

I was surrounded by redness, then sucked into a dark abyss. I can’t move... Breathing is heavy... Its dark and lonely in hear... Lonely... Lonely is something i’m going to become if i don’t apologize to Grace for the way i acted and the others as well. I sat there in the dark abyss unable to move. Most likely out of fear of not being able to escape. I felt short of breath unable get a good breath.

I was sucked out of the abyss in a red glow. I appeared in front of Justin again. He was cover in sweat despite the cold atmosphere. “Hey Saga.” Just huffed and puffed. “hum” I said not really paying attention. “look” Justin was holding the ball in his right hand “I can smash it if you want, or you can do the honors.” Justin extended the ball inn my direction. “you do it... If you want i really don’t care anymore.” I said looking towards the ground. “what do you mean.” Justin asked as we began walking towards the PC. “My fear of the being captured was was irrational. I mean it made no sense as long as i have no reason to leave so why would i not let you capture me. And as long as i have Grace I will never leave, and i have fucked that up. I yelled at her for no reason. She was right Its a dumb thing to fear. I’ve messed, and i need to fix this.” I rambled “you need to make up with her, and if things don’t work out you’re going to have to make it work cause you have a kid now.” Justin said.

I stopped outside of the PC to gather what i was going to say. I was greeted by Caroline who was leaning beside the door with. “She told me to tell you that she does not want to see you or talk to you.” Caroline said following me “leave me alone this does not concern you, so leave me alone.” I snapped “going in there like that wont do you any good. She does not want to see you and you being in a bad mood will not help the resolve.” Caroline Coyly stated. “LOOK i’m not happy with you so leave me alone to my own accord. So stay here i don’t need your help.” I snarled walking into A room i spotted Grace inside.

Grace saw me enter the room; she turned her head away from me. Her back facing me, she was cured up my guess around Our child. I started walking towards her. “stop” she whispered. “but...” “no... You’re lucky i’m talking to you... What do you want... Just be quiet she’s sleeping. She is still shaking and cold... I hope i’m not making it worse.” Grace cut me off “she? So it’s a girl... Have you named her... By the way you may be and ice type but you have a warm exterior... I came to tell you I’m sorry... Sorry i snapped at you i was cold and tired and i did not want to go into a ball, which was stupid... I also submitted and went into a ball... I... I am now a captured Pokemon... I’m sorry for being a jerk.” I said sitting down i was staring at the ground. “you did what? *sigh* I’m sorry that you had to do something you dreaded doing. I have not named her yet she has not woke up since she got here, but i was thinking lily. She is also a weird color for an eevee. I hope she will be ok.” Grace said. I could her movement on the bed above me. I looked up to see that Grace moved around to the other side of the little Eevee. The eevee was Gray. And was also a lot smaller than eevee that are just born. I started walking towards them again. “NO” Grace yelled. I stopped mid step. I started walking backwards. “sorry I...I’m still quite upset with you. You flat out yelled at me you really hurt my feelings. You made me really upset. Like i said you’re lucky I’m talking to you”

“I’m really sorry I would understand If you did not want to be my mate any more just say the word and I’ll leave and you wont have to deal with me.” I said tears welling up as i said it. “Oh god I...” the door to the room flew open interrupting Grace. Fiona, Caroline, Lucifer, and Crystal entered the room. “Now is not the time can you all please come back later we are having...” “Oh shut up we are not here for you we are here to see the baby and the mother... Now pipe down and mind your place.” Fiona interrupted me. “What? I am the father I have more right to be hear than you so turn around and leave come back when i’m gone. As of right now it would be cool if you would show me a little respect and not be so mean to me.” I said trying to sound as calm as possible “show you respect you picked a fight with everyone earlier why should we be nice to you?” Fiona snarked. “yeah well that would not have happened if you minded your own business. Now LEAVE PLEASE” i snapped “Well we intervened because you were being an asshole and needed to be put in your place.” she snapped back “Language Please... YOU know nothing about me and have no right to stick your nose in MY business so this is the last time i’m asking LEAVE and come back when i’m gone.” I started sparking in frustration. “I shall speak as i please. And from what I’ve seen you are a good for nothing ASSHOLE.” Fiona Grinned.

I started walking towards her Sparking Greatly with rage. “I’ve warned you.” I growled “Stop you attack her and i will have to join and fight you to. “And ass for you I helped you today and you have done nothing but side with her... You know she is being a jerk but you Just want to be nice.” I snapped “Careful saga you’re intervening in the same thing you are fighting against.” Lucifer Added. “don’t you start to.” I snapped “Careful” He said. Everyone was in a battle ready stance towards me Grace seemed to be boiling over with Rage. The little eevee was becoming restless from all the tension in the room. “ALL I WANT IS SOME TIME ALONE WITH GRACE LEAVE” I practically spat the words. “MAYBE IF YOU ASKED NICLY” Crystal said “ARE YOU DINCE I DID ASK NICLY AND I WAS MADE OUT TO BE AN ASSHOLE all i wanted was a minuet to talk to grace... She was about to answer a serious question...” I quited down to a whisper thinking about how i was acting would not help the situation. I faintly hear a female voice Yell something at me but i zoned it out staring at grace who had her eyes closed and was practically trembling with rage. “sorry” I whispered. But to know avail to the barege of yelling in the room.

“enough” grace said but the yelling persisted “ENOUGH” still no avail “I said Enough... I think you should leave.” Grace yelled throwing her head up. Lowering right at me. The others gazes caught me gaze as well... My heart dropped. “I’m...I’m so sorry.” i said running from the room. “Saga...” I heard Grace start as I left the room. I sprinted though the halls. Only hearing a faint “damn”.

I got into the main room not knowing anywhere else to go i ran through the open door that someone was coming through. When i was out side i started running south of town across a bridge. Tears started forming in my. My mind overwhelmed with things. Turn around you dunce you have a child... Whats the point nobody there likes you anymore... They don’t need your help... Grace made it very clear what she wanted. I picked up my running speed. I turned a corner to see two people battling. Not wanting to stop I tired to run by them. Running close to the cliff face that lead down to a river. While sprinting by I ducked and jumped over Projectiles. I turned my head to look of the edge to the rapids. I looked back up; i thought i had pasted the battle but the Onix From the battle was slammed against the ground beside me. It’s tail swung around slamming into me. I was sent flying across the gully. I slammed into the adjacent cliff side. The impact Knocked rocks and part of the ground lose. I hit the water below Being Disoriented I started flailing. I tried to get to the surface where the light was but rocks and thing kept pelting me. Holy shit I’m going to die... I... I can’t breath... Gr...ac...e... I... Love you... I’m.... A giant hit me on top of the head with great force knocking me unconscious. 

A warm breeze Brushes against me. The grass tickling my stomach. I sat up *Yawn* scratched my side. Out the corner of my eye i caught movement. I jumped up into an aggressive position. “Who’s there... No need hiding i have already seen you.” I said calmly. “than why do you look ready to attack.” A female voice called from above. “Yeah you look hostile to me.” a male voice said. “*sigh* Fine if i sit back down will you show yourselves?” I asked sitting back down. Two monkey like things jumped down in front of me on purple and yellow the other green and plant like. “Hello I’m Andrew The Pansage” Said the boy. “And I’m ash” She said removing a flower crown. This action made me produce a smile. “hello i’m... ... ...” My eyes grew wide. “Umm sir are you ok.” ash said walking up to me slowly. “GET BACK... I... I” the world began to spin and a ringing noise started up load. I felt something sliding down my forehead; it kept going until it hit my lips. I looked to see it was blood. “sir your wound on top of your head opened back up... I only got to put leafs on it before.” Andrew whispered. After a couple of minutes the world steadied and the ringing came to a halt. 

“I’m sorry I yelled I... Things started going weired... I can’t remember anything. I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you. I’ll be on my way.” i said walking backwards to not turn my back on them. “wait mister... Let me finish fixing you wound.” Andrew said. “It will be ok.” i said starting to turn. “Please” his voice wavering a but. “*sigh* fine... But please be genital i’m quite sore. And i might not be able to take another one of those episodes again.” I said walking back over to the tree. “So how did i end up here?” I asked “We found you on the sand by the river while we were playing. You were bleeding, twitching, and quietly muttering to yourself and so we dragged you over hear. He treated your wounds until you started waking up thats when we retreated into the tree.” ash said “oh do you know what i was saying” I asked wincing a little. “the only part i could make out was “sorry I’m really sorry”.” Ash said “same hear.” Said Andrew. “I see... I must have messed something up pretty bad to have fallen into the river. Get swept down here and not remember a thing.” I said “hey Andrew you’re doing it wrong. You got to do it like this.” ash said pushing him out of the way with the hand tail. “no I’m not” he said Pushing her back. They began playing in the grass pushing each other back and forth and running around.

“are you two brother and sister?” I asked with a smile. “hum oh no...” ash said sitting up. “are you two Mates.” i cocked my head to the left. “Eww mates with him/her” they said together. I chuckled “So are you done with...” “I though i made it very clear where the boundaries were. Now come along before you parents chew me out again... God i hate being the new guy.” a Houndoom. “yes sir, but first we would like to...” “shh. Run there is a strange Pokemon over there. Go get help I’ll hold him off.” the Houndoom said getting into a aggressive position. “calm down I mean you know harm I just...” “shut up you will not sweet talk your way out of this.” he interrupt 

“their is no need for...” I began but he shot fire out at me. I jumped u dodging. He shot another so I press of a place in between a branch and the trunk. He fired once more before hitting the ground i pressed of another tree landing on the ground without a scratch. “Ha I can’t believe I did that. That was aweso...” A tree branch fell from above me hitting me on to of the head. What? I... Memories shot back into my head nothing Important just the moves i knew. I stood up the tree branch rolling off of me. “Hey guys look i did it i won a battle I...” “Sable look” Andrew said backing away from me. I stood cracked my neck, lowered my head, and grinned. “your screwed” “What do you mean.” He said shaking. “RUN” I began sprinting towards him. Scared he shot a flame thrower at me. I ran though the flames enduring them. “Surprise!” i said Knocking him into the air with a headbutt. I released a thunderbolt shocking him in the air. Hit the ground behind me; he was laying on his back smoke rising from his body. I walked over to him standing over him. He began coughing. “Its all over now.” I said stomping in his neck cocking my head and smiling. “STOP!” I heard ash yell. I snapped out of whatever trance i was in. “I’m... I’m sorry” I turned around about to run.”where do you think you’re going?” Andrew said “Yeah we need your help taking him back” ash added. “but I...” “NO get over here and help... Maybe we can let you stay with us.” ash said “But i almost killed him why would you want me in a group... I’m not stable” I said shaking. “Thats obvious, BUT you did not attack use and you were not looking to fight at first it was after that blow to the head that you became violent. Maybe out elder can help.” Andrew said “yeah some are a little off their rockers but they are way smart” ash chuckled. They both grabbed a side of the Houndoom. “Come on.” Andrew grunted. I walked over head hung low. They placed him on my back, than ran in front of me “Follow”

I trailed behind Ash and Andrew. I could see then talking to one another looking back every now and again. “hey stay here.” Ash said. They went into a hole in the ground and emerged a good ten minuets later “follow use, and be on your best behaviour.” Andrew said he was being followed by a Mawile who glared at me. “what do i do with him” i said. The Mawile snapped at me with the big mouth on it’s head. “Best behaviour” she said. “yes ma’am sorry” I bowed my head. We walked up to a cave; i could see dim light within. “Stay.” She said walking into the cave

“whats her deal?” I asked “she is the elders keeper. Next in line to be an elder.” Andrew replied bluntly. I looked back to see Ash running up to us. “HEY! I got some fooooood...” ash yell. she tripped spilling the berries all over the ground her flower crown fell at Andrews feet. He picked it up along with two berries. He did something with grass moves to fix the crown. “Here ash” Andrew said placing the Crown back on her head. “thanks” ash said bowing her head. I could see that she was blushing and trying to hide it. “here you go mister... Umm we need something to call you... How about Jolt.” Ash said. She went over to sit on the other side of Andrew. “Yeah Jolt the Jolteon.” Andrew Nudged Ash who blush again; she quickly looked away. “...I guess it works... Just does not feel right...” i said bitting into a berry. We all finished our food. They began play again. Ash does not seem to act the same way she does when she is Just hanging out as she does while playing.

“COME!” the Mawile said. We walked in down a long stony corridor at the was light. When we entered i saw four old looking Pokemon sitting around a stone table talking. There was an Ambipom, a Gardevoir, a Torkoal, and a young looking Celebi. “HI MOM” Ash yelled “Silence Ashley go wait outside.” The Ambipom yelled “Yes ma’am sorry” ash turn around “Wait, hey is she your daughter... If so show her some love.” I said stepping in the way of Ash. “WHAT YOU DARE QUESTION ME!?!” she yelled “yeah!” i said without wavering “What do you know about being a parent OUTCAST” she Puffed “Nothing WHY because i don’t Remember a thing about my past... But if I am a father than...” I stopped do to a ringing starting in my head again. I bowed putting my head between my paws. “Thats right ask for forgiveness you un....” “SHUT UP...” I snarled. I felt the same unknown Trance i was in before rising up in me. My vison going in and out. “Mister Jolt Please calm down... Don’t hurt anyone.” ash said rubbing my back wither her tail. The ringing slowly stopped. And my vision stabled. “I’m sorry. My mind was trying to having some kind of shock.” i said standing up. Looking to my right I saw the Mawile Standing there ready to attack.

“I wouldn’t last one of you to attack me almost wound up dead.” I said, and thats when it hit me. “Crap I left him outside.” I said “Geez why was i sleeping outside.” the Houndoom said walking into the room. He looked at me and got ready to attack. “Enough” the Gardevoir said “we do not need any more violence today now come forth Sable. And Mister Jolt... Saga yes Mister Saga... Ug” the Gardevoir said sitting down holding her head. The Houndoom walked past me over to the Gardevoir “Yes mis Ethel” sable bowed go and take the children with you.” she waved “Yes ma’am” he said running off both Ash and Andrew following. They all looked back at me sable Glaring the other smiling.

“You called me... Saga?” saying the name made my head hurt and the world spin. “COME...” “shush Gladys I see a pattern when ever his mind tries to activate memories he goes into something like this” Ethel said. Everything returned to normal. “Yeah my name... It is Saga. Thank you , but how did you figure that out.” I asked “I can read minds, but yours it.. It drained me in a way i have never felt before. I am tired and My headaches. I vote yes” she said standing up and left the room. 

The Celebi got up and started flying towards me. She grabbed my face and pressed her noses against mine and stared into my eyes. I blinked a couple times and tried not to breath. “you’re sad... You may not look like it but deep down you’re sad, angry, And quite scared, but i see that you have happiness what that is... Hell if i know. YES might be fun.” she said kissing me on the nose than flew off.

“NO” said Gladys. She sat back down crossing arms.

“Humm oh is it my turn to make a choice... Well there young man... I see no reason why not Just keep yourself in line or i will find you myself and stop ya out. Hue hue hue” He Laughed. “thank you sir i will be on my best behaviour.” I bowed. Thank you all. So does this mean i say?” I asked “Yes child go meet the others. Oh by the way i want you on the Guard squad. They need more hands.” the Celebi winked than waved me off. Confused I left.

I walked back to where Ash and Andrew went into the den. I sat outside of it for a bit wondering what i should do. “Hey Jolt whats up you staying or going.” Andrew walked up with Ash. “I’m staying... And Please don’t call me Jolt my names Saga... If you please” I smiled “Well it’s not as cool as Jolt but I can call you Saga.” Andrew nudged. “It “uncool” that he gets to stay after what he did. “ sable said. Ash rolled her eyes “Hey Jol... Saga come on I’ll show you around.” Ash said pushing me with her tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: well a really long one and I’m sorry. If you don’t like how things are playing out well I’m sorry Just wait and read more to find out where it goes. (probably obvious) anyway. Is 12:16 and i have college in 6 hours Good night and i hope that you Enjoyed.


	22. Home? pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 22
> 
> Author’s notes: Well lets get on with Saga’s adventure. going to be long, and a two parter. Enjoy
> 
> Warning: Language, violence, gore.

“Hey Mister Saga let hurry we have a lot of Pokemon to introduce you to. We are a pretty big community... 25 of us if i’m counting right. Their used to be more of use but a path opened up a ways and Humans started coming this way and catching us.” Ash said, her voice growing sad. “I’m sorry to hear about your loss... Were you close to any of them.?” I asked. Ash slower her walking until she stopped. She lowered her head. “I... I lost so many friends... I’ve even watched my brother get captured in front of me... I was to weak to do anything about it... I... I’m sorry... I don’t mean to hold everyone up.” Ash sobbed than wiped her eyes.“Hey It’s not your fault.” Andrew said giving her a hug. “Great look what you did... If these kids were not here i would give you an ear full.” Sable said. “How was I supposed to know I’m new here, *Growl* what ever. Hey Ash I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you sad.” I said “If you would have thought about...” “shut up sable, quit antagonizing.” Ash stomped. Her face red and her eyes puffy. “Mister Saga Its ok you didn’t know. besides I plan on becoming strong so that nothing like this will happen anymore.” Ash said picking her head up. “ well maybe I can help with your cause. Now that I am part of the guard i will make sure nothing will happen any more. I know you want to show me around but I’m quite tired can you show me to guards place?” I asked. “Yeah, i’m sure you’re tired. Come on its not far from here.” Ash turned to her right.

Ash and Andrew talked to each other while me and sable Glared at one another. “Hey hear you go.” ash said pointing to a large tree. The tree had a gap in the front of it large enough for an adult Human to walk through. “Great we have to deal with Gusto” Ash sighed. “whats wrong, with a name like gusto he can’t be to bad?” I chucked “Yeah, his name is a lie he is not one of those annoyingly enthusiastic types... He’s a dick.” ash bluntly said her eyes half open. “Ashley Language.!” sable snapped. “Oop sorry forgot you were around.” she chuckled.

We walked in to see a a Pokemon holding a steel girder. “I’m guessing that is Gusto the Gurdurr.” I Raised an eyebrow. “Yeeeaaah... Crap he saw us... Now i can’t drop you off and run... HEEYY” Ash started dully and ended in a smile. “Who the hell is this, and why in the hell is he here. Hope you don’t... Get the fuck out.” the Gurdurr waved off. “Language” sable and I said simultaneously. We glared at one another than back at him. “take this so and so off my hands... This Gentleman almost killed me, literally.” sable said forcing a fake smile, cocking his head at me and turning it sideways. “yep, your quick to jump into a fight when someone is pleaing with you was a great idea.” I fake smiled back. “ladies is their a reason you’re here or are you waisting my break.” Gusto said. “I was assigned Guard duty... Since i’m new i got my good friends and tweedle dee here to bring me.” I said. Gusto set the Girder down and crossed his arms on it staring at me. He then waved the others off. “Good by mister Saga come visit.” ash said waving. “Will do... After i find were to visit.” I waved back. 

I brought my gaze over to Gusto, he was squinting at me. I raised an eyebrow. “umm... What? Could you please stop staring at...” Gusto Lifted his arms letting the girder start to fall, he caught it with both hand swinging it close to the ground at me. I jumped Just at the last second dodging it. He came back swinging High, so i ducked. He swung it around, up, than down, so i side Jumped. He continued the motions four times until we were out side. I got my distance.

“STOP... DAMN I GET IT YOU”RE TESTING ME BUT COME ON ENOUGH IS ENOUGH...” I yelled Breathing slightly heavy. He looked at me for a second than Hurled the steel girder towards me. It spun at me with great speed with just enough time I jumped the this part in the middle of the girder stuck into the tree behind me. I landed on the tip of it. “Thats it I’m done.” I cracked my neck. Gusto smiled than beckoned for me to bring it.

I got low set my positon, I began Running off the Girder when my back legs hit the tip of it I shot electricity to propel myself forward at lighting fast speed. Gusto’s smile faded. My front paws slammed into his face. I used my momentum to roll over him then press of the back of his head. I Kept running until I hit the base of the big tree. I pivoted on its base turning around. I rushed the back of his legs. Hitting them he fell onto his back. I ran up the the girder Jumping on it, than i ran up the tree trunk gripping the bottom of a tree branch running upside down. Until i was over top of Gusto, I pressed of the Branch spiraling towards his chest. With great speed he stood up catching me by the top of the head. The acton took him back down to a knee. Our eyes we level, I smiled. “BOOM” I said discharging. Gusto Went stiff than Limp, than fell forwards, I landed in front of him. 

From over top of his body I saw an object come flying towards me. I ducked I threw My front claws into a soft underbelly of so bug Pokemon. I flipped it onto It’s back making it crash. I smiled baring my teach “Hello attacking me after a battle that’s not nice. Who knows what I might do out of anger.” My voice got low and angry at the end. “ Enough! This is between you and me recruit.” Gusto said standing up. “Oh up so soon... Why should i stop I DIDN’T START ANY OF THIS.” I yelled Looking back down towards the Haracross Under me. “YOU WIN RECRUT LET HER GO” he yelled “Please I’m in pain your claws really hurt.” She woefully. “Fine” I sighed. “Thank you” she said. “Be for I get off lets het on thing strait you started this by charging me during a fight. I might have lost my temper and I’m sorry. But you ever attack me again I will not be so nice.” I stepped off her.

I walked over to Gusto. “So am i GOOD enough to be in the guard?” I asked “No... But we are in need for abled bodies who can fight, And fight you can. I don’t see you getting along with others.” He said throwing his head up. “coming from the guy who assaulted me a steel girder. This all could have been avoided if you Just went “Lets spar recruit”” I stood on two legs mimicking him. “thats was kind of good” the Haracross chucked. “Silence Bell go to your post.” Gusto Pointed back towards the tree. Bell rolled her eyes and flew off towards the top of the big tree. “You follow me.” He walked over to the tree with his girder Pulled it out in one pull than turned towards the big tree. We walked up long wooden stares. “did you all carve this out?” i asked. “no our community is old how old you ask... Well i don’t know. My dad was here as a lad and this place was thriving then... Not like now. These damn humans are destroying everything.” Gusto said stopping at a wooden door. He pressed it open holding it there. “here this will be your room. Luck for you, you get your own room. If it was a few months ago you would be bunking with at least two others. When we get your group together we might bunk you all together.” He said closing the door. “we ll see ya” I said walking into the room. The room was big with a storage for me to place things that I owned.If i actually owned anything. Single bed but plenty of room for more. I I lay in the and close my eyes. I hope i remember something...

~~~~~next morning~~~~~~

Sunlight was shining through a window; the light made the room have a pleasant ambiance. I uncurled myself stretching out bathing in the light. I rest my head on my paws, and closed my eyes; enjoying the sunlight. I feel as though I might not need to know where I came from... If I can stay like this I will be happy. The sound of my door slowly opening Broke my train of thought.

“Hey, can i come in?” bell asked peeking her head around the door. “Yeah, I don’t see why not” I sat up, cracked my neck, and stretched. “I would like to be the first to welcome you to the family. Like you I’m new...“ish” I came here with my friend Chef.” bell sat down next to me. She leaned back looking towards the ceiling. “Chef? That’s an odd name.” I said “I don’t know his real name, for the past two years that i have known him, Well I’ve know him for almost all my life he found me when i was little and took me in.” Bell lifted her arms rolling backwards into a laying position. “I see, well My name is Saga. By the way I’m sorry about yesterday, I tend to go into a place where I can’t controle myself.” I said “ It’s ok I attacked you and you reacted. With great speed if i do add. But watching you battle i see that the moves that you use are quite unorthodox. You use more physical moves than you should a Pokemon of your caliber should now be so physical all the time.” bell said. “I get what you’re hinting at. You don’t thing i should be here.” I glared. “WHAT? No no no no no... I was um actually going to ask you if you wanted to train with me... I’m not very powerful. I am more along the lines of a strategist one might say.” she started turning red.” oh well I don’t see anything wrong with that.” I said. “REALLY? Most Pokemon say no because of what they first see. Wait, and most people meat Chef before hand... Lets keep this between use please.” she Gave me a pouty face “I will try to, but i don’t know who Chef is.” I gave a puzzled look “Oh my, Umm Chef is a Persian, and Just recently before we showed up here we picked up a girl her name is Aris; she is an Absol. She works at the cafe... she is a bit of a... “Flirt”.” She emphasized. “So when do we start? Also, where would we start at?” I stretched walking towards the door. “I don’t know... Hey where are you going... I have not decide where we are going yet.” be got up and ran to me. “I want to get to know people.” I said walking down the stairs.

“Hey where are you doing you have rounds soon. I setting you Chef and bell together for your first day.” Gusto said as we walked into the main room. “We were going to go around town so that I could meet people, but i guess that can wait until I learn what i need to be doing.” I said walking out. I looked back to see Bell and Gusto talking. She left with a little bow. “So whats up?” I asked “We have a long route but we should have a little time to train if you’re not tired... Our route is the north part of the village. That is normally a safe place but be vigilant.” Bell started walking of behind the tree. “Your normal route?” I asked “Yay.” 

Bell was bounced around as we walked like she was singing a song in her head. “BELL” a male voice yelled. Bell turned around grabbed me than took flight. “BELL!” I looked down to see a Persian looking up towards us. I looked up at Bell; she was staring down towards the ground at him. “Bell look out.” I yelled preparing for impact. Bell ran into a tree causing us both to plummet. I hit the ground first, Bell landed onto of me. “Bell why did you run from me we have rounds together today, you know you are not the best fighter alone, who is this, I thought I told you not to talk to strangers. When will you learn...” He continued for a good thirty minutes. “Chef..” “dad... You have always called me Chef in front of others but alone its dad I don’t understand you” He cut Bell off “DAD... You’re talking to much again lets get going before we fall behind even more.” Bell said rolling off of me. 

“Well now who is this” Chef said as I stood up. “I’m Saga I have rounds with you two today.” I started “Why?” he cut me off. “I’m new I just showed up yesterday.” I finished “I see well It’s easy enough. Normally we have no troubles but on occasion we have to chase a Pokemon or two away. It is quite a long trip so why not tell me about yourself?” He said “well nothing to tell... I don’t have my memory. All I can remember is My moves i use to fight, and Bell has pointed out the flaw in my move set.” I lowered my head as I began trying to remember my past. “humm well its no big deal I’ll just tell you about us.” chef said “Please no.” Bell added. “Bell get embarrassed. Well she is going to have to deal with it. Well let me start with myself.” He began. He talked the intire trip tell me stories about there past the good the bad and everything in between. 

The sun was beginning to set behind a cliff face. “haha really” I replied between laughter. “yeah can you believe she was afraid to fly.” he chuckled “I hate you both. When I get the chance I shall have my revenge, so watch you...” Two Pokemon came out of the bushes beside us. Chef and Bell froze than got into an aggressive positions. “HEY YOU ARE IN OUR TARRITORY AND NEED TO LEAVE IMIDIATLY.” chef yell at the catching their attention. “Look pops we will pass though here if we want.” The Floatzel put a bag of berries down. “NOW” Bell yelled “Tots we don’t wants not trouble” the Rhydon said “Last warning Pal I don’t want to have to hurt you both.” I cracked my neck. “Well lets do this.” The Rhydon yelled rushing us.

I ran to the left with bell chef ran right. “Saga after the Float...” “No the Rhydon will attract any Electricity. So you go for the Floatzel dad. Saga and I will get the Rhydon” Bell voice was now calm and serious. “Yes ma’am.” chef rushed in. Bell flew at the Rhydon. She Flew around his arm up into the air above him. She landed on his head bombarding him with Punches to the face. It Grabbed Bell By the body squeezing her. “BELL” I pressed of the base of the tree” I quick attacked The Rhydon’s stomach. To little affect he took a step backwards. “Little shit you can’t do Shit.” He kicked me up into the air. He threw Bell up into the air at the same hight I was. The Rhydon made a fist; seeing the incoming Punch I grabbed Bell with my claws Flipping Her around so that I would take the impact. I endured the hit as we were sent flying. I flipped her again so that I would hit the tree not her. The Impact against the tree Made my head start to ring.

We hit the ground; i rolled into a standing position. “Aw does the Little Man still have some fight left.” it mocked “I’m going to kill you.” I sprinted towards him. He kick, but I jumped towards the right. I ran between his legs barely missing being stomped on. I ran Up his tail onto towards his head. I Jumped into the air slamming onto his head Kicking three times Propelling Myself upwards Missing him slamming his hands together. The Rhydon began spinning sending a fist towards me. I countered with a double Kick. I was sent Flipping threw the air. I stopped by throwing my Legs out showing my underside. 

MY head began to ring louder. “enough! I’m ending this.” I started swinging my legs at the Rhydon. Ghostly balls and Icy balls started Flying toward it. I propelled my self off of an Ice ball toward it. I Cloaked myself in Electricity and aimed for the Floatzel Fighting Chef. On Impact Lighting flew off in all directions, than began getting sucked towards the unconscious Rhydon. I stood up with the ringing gone.

“ What... Just Happened... I feel dizzy... BELL!” I shock off my Dizziness and ran over to bell. She was sitting against the tree he eyes wide staring at me. “Bell It’s ok he is not...” “Oh... My... Arceus... That was bad ass, but where in sam hell did you learn those moves... EW... Oh no you’re back is bleeding.” Bell squealed Picking me up hugging me, than Put me down with her hands covered in blood. “I’m fine... I can... I don’t... Shit!” I blacked out.

~~~~~~later~~~~~~~

I awoke to Ethel standing over me. “I sensed that you would be up soon so i came to check up on you. I healed you wound and Bell, Chef, Ash, Andrew, and even Sable came to check up on you. I’m sure you have many questions, so ask them while I am free.” Ethel said sitting down next to me. “Where am I, how Long have I been out, Is Bell ok, how have things been while i was out?” I asked. “Well you are in the Infirmary where I work when I’m not talking to the other elders. You have been out for two days. Bell Is doing great. Things have been ok on your end but as normal the south has been fighting with our neighbor for control over land. You are adequate in battle, you even seem too have learned some new moves why might you ask well from my psyche scan you were fighting for someone. It might be silly for me to say that, but it was not bell you were fighting for unconsciously, Probably from your past. I would say the moves that you did were uncommon for you to just learn. Again reading your psyche I can tell you the moves are shadow ball and hidden power ice. Some how you still know all of your old moves. You are quite remarkable.” she said looking me up and down.

“Yeah the moves I learned I Have never used them before it feels odd to me Using them, I feel Like Someone close to me is crying out. *Sigh* I’m going to head on out. Thank you for the help sorry if i caused any trouble. If you need me i will be at Gusto’s Guard place. What ever the hell it’s called.” I said with a bowed than walked out into a little area filled with bustling Pokemon. 

“ MISTER SAGA!!!” I turned to see Ash running at me with Andrew and Sable trailing behind. Ash jumped into the air Her tail landing on my head, she pressed off of my head, than landed on my back. “MUSH.” she bounced. “Hold on.” I began sprinting towards Sable and Andrew. They ducked under me as I jumped over them. “Wee” ash yelled, she was holding onto my white mane. 

“Saga?” Bell looked at me with a weird look. “BELL” I said spinning around; ash almost flew off. “Hiya Bell. Look look Mister Saga is up and active” Ash Said as she jumped off my back. Bell stood there with a sad look on her face; she looked to be on the brink of tears. “You know what happened to me was not your fault. Now give me a smile.” I nudged her with my rear. Bell glanced over at me with an annoyed face. “you have put us behind of scheduled we need to start training asap.” She nudged back with her hip. “But first lets end the rest of the day at the Cafe.” Ash said “But I” “ sounds cool maybe I can meet some new pokemon.” I cut Bell off. Bell Just sighed and followed behind

Ash walked into a little hole in the ground at the base of a tree. From out side the faint sound of music could be heard. Upon entering in one corner was a Ludicolo, a Lombre, a Roserade, and lastly a Smeargle. Playing Music. I walked up to the bar with Ash.

“hello HELLO” the Absol behind the counter voice going up a couple of octave when she looked over at me. “Why hello hansom what can I do for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: yep two parter and I’m stopping right here cause would be like 7k words otherwise.


End file.
